


Jyrus - Jonah's Problem

by Straight_Forward_Banana



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Disappointment, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 76,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straight_Forward_Banana/pseuds/Straight_Forward_Banana
Summary: Jonah discovers that he is gay, but there is a problem he does not want to be gay. The longer he waits to come out and accept himself the worse his anxiety becomes. Will Jonah be brave enough and take control of his anxiety or will his anxiety take control of him? Life is more then upsidedown in this dramatic continuation of the season two break, where everything goes wrong.





	1. Jonah's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the first like I don't know like 6,000 words are in a bad format, I quickly did change it in like chapter 4 or 5, once you make it past there it is smooth sailing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah discovers that he is gay, but there is a problem he does not want to be gay. The longer he waits to come out and accept himself the worse his anxiety becomes. Will Jonah be brave enough and take control of his anxiety or will his anxiety take control of him? Life is more then upsidedown in this dramatic continuation of the season two break, where everything goes wrong.  
> \- Possibly The Largest Andi Mack FanFiction To Exist -

**Jonah’s P.O.V.**

           I turned on my phone and looked at the time to see it was already 11:32pm *ugh why can't I just get to sleep*. I tossed and turned basically in a pool of my own sweat. My mind is racing and I just can't clear my mind. *Why does Cyrus act so nervous around me*. *Does he like me as more than just a  friend?*. *Am I going to have another panic attack?*. *What am I supposed to do about my History test tomorrow?*I distracted myself for a little bit by thinking about how much fun it was at his bar mitzvah and of how cute he looked in his blue suit. Then I started crying as I realized that I am falling for Cyrus. “I don't wanna be gay, I just can't be gay” I sobbed quietly to myself.

           I woke up by my alarm feeling like shit because I only got about 2 hours of sleep last night. Then I took a shower, got ready, and went to school. While I was walking through the cafeteria almost everyone was looking at me. *Why are they staring? Do I got something on me?*. I examined my clothes and learned I have my really embarrassing pajamas on. *How did this happen I don't even wear pajamas anymore but my mom still buys them for me, well sometimes I wear them when it's cold and I want to get extra comfy*. I stepped aside for a moment to call my mom and learned that I forgot my phone. Today is going to be a long day.

           After school I went to the spoon with the good hair crew ,but only to talk with Andi since I was tired and wanted to go home and rest. “Hey” Andi exclaimed when I walked over to the booth. “Hi Jonah” Cyrus said with a wide cheesy smile that I loved so much. “Hey, um Andi could I talk with you” “Sure Jonah” replied Andi. “I meant alone” “Oh okay no problem” Andi replied. When we both got outside I told her “I'm sorry for not treating you like the nice, kind, creative, and caring girl you are. I just need you to forgive me           please” “Fine I forgive you, but I can't be your girlfriend” Andi replied. Those last five words made my stomach feel bad. I started walking home and Andi said “I have moved on and so should you”. Andi went back inside and Buffy asked “Did you tell him that your not going to be his girlfriend?”. “Yes” Andi said. The good hair crew continued to eat and forget about Jonah but Cyrus felt bad for him and hoped he would find someone else.

          “Home so early” both of Jonah's parents said while sitting on the couch when Jonah got home. “Yep” I said as I walked past and went upstairs to my bedroom and laid on my bed. *If I can't even keep a girlfriend how am I supposed to hide my real emotions. If my parents knew they would kick me out and at school I would get bullied*. Warm tears started running down my face *Why can't I just be normal like everyone else?*. I got up and grabbed my pocket knife from the top of my dresser and went into my bathroom and locked the door. I sat on the floor against the door and rolled up my long pajama sleeves. With one quick swipe diagonally across my forearm the blood started coming out. I said to myself “Gays are wrong and gross, therefore I need punished” I made another cut across my wrist this time deeper. “I deserve this. I'm such a piece of shit”. “Oww” I gasped as I quickly learned that the second cut might of been to deep. I went over to the sink and rinsed my arm with cold water and then held a dry towel over the cuts so they would dry up. The blood slowly soaked through the towel. I had started panicking a little bit now and I grabbed a bigger towel and held it over the cuts. The cuts had stopped bleeding and I rinsed and cleaned off the towels and my knife to try and get the blood off so my parents wouldn't know. It took awhile, but they eventually got cleaned. I went downstairs and got some food and told my parents goodnight and went up to my room. I was so tired that I had fell asleep almost instantly. Now I have this constant fear that someone will learn that I am gay and make my nightmare become my reality.

           I was thankful that it was Saturday today, because, no school and I get plenty of time to get my life back together. As I was still in bed I heard knocks on my door and and my mom said “Jonah”. “Come in” She looked concerned and asked “Is everything alright? Last night you didn't seem like your normal self”. I told her “I'm fine and I was just tired from staying up studying for my History test” even though I was not fine and that's not what I was doing last night instead of sleeping. She sat down on the end of my bed and replied “I can tell your not fine. When your ready to talk about what's been upsetting you I will be here”. *If she could tell I was not fine then why would she ask if I was fine already knowing I am not*. “Want to go out and see a movie today?” My mom asked me and I told her “No thanks, I just want to stay at home and relax”. She looked around my room and then left while saying “Breakfast will be done in about 8 minutes”.

**Andi’s P.O.V.**

           Bex called to Andi “What do you want to do today? It's the first day of the weekend”.”Nothing right now, i'm busy”. I was making a bracelet for Walker in my bedroom, right when I was about to tie it all together “BAM!”. That noise was so loud and unexpected I nearly jumped out of my skin. I ran out of my room to find my mom crying and throwing lamps, plants, vases, or anything that was not tied down. “MOM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” I tried to yell over all the destruction. Then all of a sudden she stopped and said “I did this, this is my fault”. She fell to the floor crying. My heart was pounding out of my chest, I have never seen her this upset or angry. “ Mom what's wrong, what happened? Please tell me” I said to her while getting closer. She didn't respond she cried even harder and hid her face from me. *What is going on here* That's when I noticed her phone was still turned on and sitting on the table. I looked at it and it was a voicemail from Bowie.

 

**End of chapter one.**  
  



	2. The Voicemail Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't give up on this story, at least make it to like chapter 6 or so when it has much better formatting. I get rid of all the **s.

******Cyrus’s P.O.V.**

*What would my life be like if I had never met Jonah Beck?*. It was around noon and I had finished watching my favorite movie. I decided to check my phone to see if I got any new messages. I got up off the recliner and walked over to the kitchen island where I had left my phone. One new message and it was from Buffy like normal, it said ‘Whatcha doing’. I replied back ‘Got done watching my favorite movie’, Buffy replied back fast ‘Cyrus come on now, don't be watching that movie, it makes you sad’. ‘It's a good movie’ I replied back, ‘How about we go to the park, to … ya know get your mind off things’ Buffy sent to me. *I'm so lucky to have a great friend like Buffy*. I went and got a jacket, my shoes, and headed out the door to meet Buffy at the park.

           It was nice out at the park, except for the wind that made it kinda chilly. I waited for about 2 minutes just swinging slowly looking up at the cloudless sky. “Boo!” Buffy yelled as she gave me a light push from behind, surprising me. “Buffy you know not to do that to me” I whined. She let out a little giggle “Your fine”. Then she said “Actually I need to talk with you” motioning me towards her. We walked along the park path and she said softly “Cyrus I want you to be happy, and since Andi broke up with Jonah you can tell him how you feel, and hopefully he will feel the same”. *I wish Jonah would be interested in me*. “I can't, I need to know how he feels about me before I tell him”. “No you don't, your a nice guy and anyone who doesn't like you for who you are is stupid, because your amazing”. *I probably would not be standing here if it wasn't for Buffy’s support*. “I'm scared of being myself Buffy” “Don't be, because I will always be here for you” *That made me feel so much worse since we both know that she will be moving with her mother*. I said “If Jonah does not love me than I do not want to live”. “Cyrus, you're overreacting. You can find someone better who loves you”. I started tearing up “I don't want anyone else”. *I wish she would understand how much I love Jonah. Also I'm scared that him not liking me back would ruin our friendship* As we walked in silence for the rest of the path, both lost deep in thoughts, I noticed someone I don't think I have seen before. She was tall, blonde, and was wearing a green hoodie, but one thing stood out about her, she had no eyebrows.

 

**Andi’s P.O.V.**

With a shaking hand I took the phone off the table and pressed play on the voicemail. It said “Bex, Andi, everyone, I want you all to know that I love you with all my heart. Like I wrote in my speech I can live without the universe, but I can't live without you”. My heart stopped as I just realized what his speech to me meant. It went on “Don't try to stop me. By the time you would find me, I will already be dead. Goodbye everyone and sorry I can't be there for you Andi”. The message was over “Mom get up we have to go and stop dad, before it's too late”. Bex looked up and said “Andi, it's already too late, I am so sorry” I felt my heart shatter as the dark reality came to me. *My dad is gone forever* *None of this would of happened if Bex had said yes to marrying him* *I have only known him for a couple of months, but I loved him more than anything*.

 

**End of chapter 2**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters, and we are cleared for take off.


	3. Light To Dark

******Jonah’s P.O.V.**

           I was laying on my bed going through people's Facebook pages, to see what they have been up to. I came across Cyrus’s and saw some photos of him in his blue suit at his bar mitzvah, that his moms or dads must of took. *God he is fucking adorable* I started to get a hard on. Since my dad is gone and my mom left to go shopping, I decided to help myself with my pants problem. I took one hand and started gently rubbing my cloth covered penis. In no time I was completely hard, *I wish I knew how big Cyrus’s penis was*. I took off my shirt, and slid down my pants and underwear “uh”, I let out a gasp as the cold air hit my genitals. My tiny little 5  inch young boy cock was pointing up at the ceiling. I wrapped my hand around the base of my cock and started sliding it up and down slowly, while looking at photos of Cyrus. *He has a nice, round, big ass that I would love to fuck*, I closed my eyes and pictured Cyrus naked. “Fuck Cyrus, Auhh, Cyrus” I moaned. I sat up and spread my legs real wide, and started to pound my meat furiously. It was making a nice slapping sound, from my huge saggy balls flying around, that turned me on even more. I was getting closer to climax, and was breathing really hard, while filling up the room with moans. “Fuck me Cyrus” I gasped out as I reached my orgasm. Four long, white, stringy lines of cum oozed out of my penis onto my belly. I closed out of Facebook on my phone, and went to the bathroom to get some toilet paper. I wiped off the cum and flushed it down the toilet. I layed back down on my bed, with my back facing down while I came down from my high. *I wanna feel Cyrus’s bare ass on my dick*. *I really wish Cyrus was gay and loved me*, I put back on my clothes and went downstairs.

           Saturday had dragged on forever, but it was finally over. It is my last day before I have to go back to school on Monday, since it is Sunday my parents were both at home. I woke up hearing “I fucking hate you, you stupid worthless bitch!” *Ohh no my parents are fighting again, I hate it when they do that*. “How am I the stupid one?”, “You don't provide shit for this family, and you do nothing around here!” *Guess I'm going to stay up in my room, acting like I was sleeping still, and didn't hear this*. “Well if I do nothing around here, it wouldn't be any different if I left you?”, “Fine then leave and get hit by a fucking truck, and die you dirty scum!”. ‘BAAM!’ The door slammed shut. I ran over to window in time to see my mom driving away. *They normally fight, but this time was serious and it scared me*.

           After things cooled down I went downstairs to talk with my dad. He was in his bedroom on his computer, “Hey dad … where did mom go?”. My dad replied back “Hopefully to hell, … now can you leave me alone I'm busy” my dad said without even looking up from his computer. I'm glad he didn't look up to see me because I started crying when he said hopefully in hell. I walked back out of his room through the hallway overwhelmed with  emotions. *That was the last time I will probably see me mom, I never got to say goodbye*, My heart rate increased. *My dad doesn't care for me, nobody does* I started getting light headed and dizzy. *My anxiety and worries will keep getting worse until I come out as gay* My vision started getting blurry. *My dad would kick me out if he finds out I'm gay* I was getting pretty sweaty. *Cyrus dated Irus, there is no way he is gay, and I don't want to date anyone else* I lost feeling in my body. *All my friends will hate me, as much as I do* I couldn't move and timed slowed down, as I watched the world around me disappear. The ground rose up super fast, then everything went black. 

 

**Buffy's P.O.V.**

           It is Monday morning, and I am at school with Cyrus waiting at breakfast for Andi and Jonah to show up. “Hey Cyrus, where are Jonah and Andi?”, “I'm not sure Buffy”. “I will text Jonah, and you can text Andi” I told him. Cyrus nodded at me. A few moments later ‘PING!’, my phone went off. The message read “I didn't come to school because I am dealing with bad stuff”, I sent back “I am truly sorry for you, but please tell me what is the bad stuff you are dealing with?”. I looked at Cyrus “Did Jonah respond yet?”, “Nope, what do you think is reason why he is not here today?”. *Maybe he overslept* I answered Cyrus by saying “If I had to guess, probably something like oversleeping” I checked my phone Andi’s new message said “My dad killed himself”, I showed Cyrus who looked really sad after reading it. I sent another message to Andi saying “Your strong, you will get through this” *She was fine without her dad for 13 years*. Andi replied back “I don't want to chat about this now, maybe later in person”. ‘Brrriiiinng’ the bell rung so me and Cyrus went to our first classes.

 

**Cyrus’s P.O.V.**

           While walking through the halls, loads of people gave me dirty looks. *Why won't they stop giving me dirty looks*, “Outta my way gay faggot” some random dude said as he slammed me into the locker hard. “Oww” I said as I felt the blood trickle down my face from my nose. “Kill yourself gay boy!” shouted another random girl. *How the heck do they know I'm gay*, *I only told Andi and Buffy*. I started to cry. “What's the matter little gay retard?” Said another kid. I rushed off to the bathroom, and cleaned up my face, then called my mom “Hey mom can you come pick me up from school something really bad happened today”, “ No, honey I can't right now I'm sorry” I hung up. *How am I supposed to make it through the rest of high school like this. I tried calling my others parents and none of them could come pick me up I. My grandparents could not since they do not live close enough. *Buffy, I need Buffy* I thought as I left the bathroom to find Buffy waiting in first period for me. 

           “Buffy” I cried as I ran over and hugged her. “What's wrong?” she whispered. “Why don't you hug a guy, gay loser!” Some kid in the back of class called out. Buffy said to me “How do they know?”, then she turned and yelled at the kid “Why don't you shut the fuck up, ass hole?”. I told her “I don't know”, the teacher walked back in and looked at Buffy. *I guess the teacher heard what she said*. “Buffy, principal's office, now!” Ordered the teacher. “But” Buffy was cut off “Go to the principal’s office now, you can explain this to him”, Buffy left the room. I immediately said to the teacher “Sir she should not be in trouble it was him that started it” as I pointed to the kid the at the back of the class. The teacher said “Do you wanna join Buffy in the principal's office?”. To everyone's surprise I said “Yes”. I left the classroom quickly to catch up with Buffy.

           I took a deep breath, before we entered the office “You're going to be fine” Buffy told me reassuringly. I sat next to Buffy in one of the two black leather chairs facing the principal's desk. The principal asked “So Buffy, I hear you like to cuss?” Even though he was not wanting a answer Buffy said “I had to, I was defending Cyrus from a bully”. *I can't believe Buffy had to defend me, since I am to much of a gay loser*. The principal looked angry and said “I don't want to hear it, you and Cyrus both get a detention”. “What this is crazy, Cyrus didn't do anything, please don't make him have detention”, “Too late now he already gots one, and if you keep going you will have a second one”. *Oh god, a detention my parents will be so mad*, *Buffy please don't say anything else*. But of course Buffy said “Fine give me as much detentions as you want as long as Cyrus doesn't get one”. It was no surprise the principal said “Buffy, now you have two detentions”. I whisper to Buffy “It is fine, just one detention, please just stop. I'm begging you, he is not going to cooperate”. “Fine” she says back, I know it was hard for her to not keep going, but I am so glad she won't be getting more detentions. *This will not be fun telling my parents*. *I also need to tell my parents that I am gay since, the whole school knows, also so maybe they can support me, since Buffy will be moving with her mom soon*.

 

**End Of Chapter 3**

  
  



	4. Please Wake Up

**Cyrus’s P.O.V.**

           It was still Monday, and school had just ended. Me and Buffy both left out the front of the school to get picked up. “See you tomorrow” I said to Buffy as she got in her mom's car. “Cya Cyrus” Buffy responded, and then they drove off. *Where is my mom she is usually here by now*. A little while later my mom got here “Sorry I was late I was getting gas” she told me. “It is fine”. My mom studied my face for awhile before she started to drive. “ Anything you would like to tell me?” She asked slightly irritated. I said “Actually yeah, I got a detention at school today”. “Yep, I know, your principal told me”. Not even giving me time to respond she said “On a similar note, what was that something bad that happened at school that made you want me to pick you up?”. *I can not tell her right now. Maybe when I get home* “I I uhh wanted t_to go s_see Andi” I stuttered. She looked over at me and asked “Why?”. I looked down at my lap and said “Her father committed suicide”. She didn't respond for the rest of the car trip. *Am I going to get a punishment for getting a detention, or does she know I had good intentions”.

           When we got inside my mom slammed the door “Okay what the hell really happened!”. *Guess I am not getting out of this one*, “Some kids bullied me, and Buffy was the one that defended me”. I started crying as I knew what I was going to say next. My stepdad walked into the living room to see what was going down. “Why were they bullying you” she says looking concerned at my bruised nose. I stuttered out “B_bbecause I am g_g_gay” as flows of hot tears ran down my face. A wave of relief went through my body letting that out. I looked up to my mom for her response, there wasn't one, she stormed off to her bedroom. With hopefully eyes I looked over to my stepdad for his approval “Thanks for telling us” he said calmly. He got up and walked over and gave a super long much needed hug. “One more thing, Andi’s dad committed suicide” I quietly told him.

 

**Buffy’s P.O.V.**

           “So are you gonna tell me why you got two detentions?” My mom asks me. “I was defended my friend Cyrus from a bully” I told her. “I’m so proud of you Buffy” she said with a knowingly smile. “Can you actually drop me off at Andi’s house”, “Sure, why did you not get enough of her at school today?”. I respond “That's the thing, she wasn't at school today…. Her dad killed himself”. “O my lord, I am so sorry to hear that” my mom said still a little bit shocked. *I wonder if Jonah ever texted Cyrus back yet*.

           I knocked on the door, “Who is it?” I heard Bex yell. “Its me Buffy, I want to see Andi”. “She's not home right now!”, “Where is she, I need to see her?”. “She's at Andi Shack!”, “Okay, thanks Bex”. When I got to Celia's house, Ham was outside grabbing groceries out of the car. “Hey Buffy, did you hear the news”.  “Yes, I came to see Andi”, “That's fine she's out back”. I knocked on Andi Shack’s door. Andi opened up the door, and stepped back motioning me inside. I sat on a chair, and she closed the door, and sat back down on her bed. Andi’s face was stained with tears. Andi looked outside the window and said “Look Buffy it's fine, my dad is dead, and I can't do anything to change that. I don't want to talk about it”. *I could obviously tell it was not fine, but she really did not want to talk about it*. Then I asked “Do you know why Jonah did not show up to school today?”, “Nope”. Andi grabbed her phone off the bed next to her and said “I'm going to try calling him”. I just nodded, in the meantime I texted Cyrus to see if Jonah ever responded. “He didn't answer” Andi told me. I checked my phone again, “Cyrus says that Jonah still has not responded back to his text”. *It all of a sudden occurred to me did Jonah get hurt?* “Alright Andi I'm going to get to the bottom of this”, “Where are you going?”. “To Jonah’s house to see if he is okay” I told Andi leaving her, after giving her a quick hug.

           A hour later, I finally arrived at Jonah’s house. Before I could even knock, the door swung open, and in the doorway stood what could only be Jonah’s dad. “Outta my way I'm leaving” he rudely said to me. “Excuse me sir, I was wondering where Jonah is at?” I said polity as possible even though he didn't deserve it. “He has been at the hospital for a couple of days now, in fact I am heading there now”, “O no. What happened, may I please come with you?”. “He passed out from a panic attack, and hit his head hard, now he is in a coma. Yes, of course you can come with me to see him”. *Holy shit, a panic attack I never knew Jonah had anxiety he did a great job at hiding it*. While we drove to the hospital, I texted my mom telling her what I was doing, and told Andi and Cyrus what happened. Cyrus texted back saying he is on his way. *Jonah please be okay, Cyrus would be crushed if you don't recover*.

 

**Cyrus’s P.O.V.**

           Since my parents are a little too overprotective, they bought the closest house to the hospital so getting there will be easy. I grabbed my jacket and told my mom that I was heading over to the hospital to check in on a friend. She said “Fine, as long as your not around here” in a agitated tone. *Of all my parents I thought my mom would be the most supportive, but I guess my stepdad is*. As I walked to the hospital the feeling of not having my mothers love bothered me. I said to myself “I am sorry, that I am not straight like everybody else mom”. *Now everybody knows I'm gay, and the kids at school know I like Jonah. If I don't tell Jonah I like him myself someone else will, well that is if he wakes up*.

           Waiting in a chair was Buffy “I'm glad to see that you came” she said to me. I responded “Why wouldn't I come?”. “Cyrus come on don't be like”, “Why not the love of my life might be gone forever” I snapped at her. “He will probably wake up sometime within this week”, “How do you know that?” I questioned. “I don’t” she said defeated. “Let's go” Jonah’s dad said. I was fine until we got into his room. My legs started trembling as I saw Jonah Beck laying there, since this might be the last time I will ever see him. *Poor Jonah he doesn't even know how much I love him, and he will probably never know*. Before the nurse left Jonah’s dad asked “How likely is it that he will recover?”, the nurse checked a clipboard of papers and said “From the severity of his head injury, I would say he should be awake before this Friday”. I calmed down greatly after hearing that. Me and Buffy watched respectfully as Jonah’s father approached his bed. He started to cry “I'm sorry son, I never meant for this to happen. Why didn't you tell me what you were going through? I would of never thought what went on between me and your mother, would of affected you so much. I promise from now on -”. He was abruptly interrupted by sirens from firetrucks and ambulances that sped on by. The sound grew quieter and quieter, but it did not go silent. I tried looking out the window to see where they were at but, the window was on the wrong side of the room. Jonah’s dad sat down and Buffy walked up next and said “Jonah, don't leave us. I'm not sure if you know this but we need you here with us”. *I got sad because I couldn't agree more*. Buffy gave me a look like she was telling me to say something, but I just shook my head no. “Alright I'm going back home, because it is getting late. Don't worry about your little friend, he will be fine”, Jonah’s dad said. I was about to burst out into tears. *How am I not suppose to worry? Also he is not my little friend he is the world to me*. “Come on Cyrus let's get outta here”, “Can I stay a little longer incase he wakes up?”. “Sure” Buffy said back to me, then leaving quickly to catch up with here ride home.

         It was just me and Jonah left in the room. I walked over to him and examined his body closely. His head was definitely bruised, but he still looked handsome and perfect like a angel. I put his hand on top of mine, and the tears started falling down. I whisper to him “Jonah please wake up. I need you”. I swear he twitched his nose, but that was just my cruel mind playing tricks on me in my time of despair. *When Jonah wakes up I will tell him that I love him*, I thought to myself, I am finally ready. I now know who I am. *I am Cyrus Goodman* I am no longer ashamed to be gay, since this is who I really am and it makes me happy. I hid in fear for too long if I could go back in time I would change it, that way I would not be in this mess with Jonah being in a coma. I can live my life how I want, the Cyrus way. *Things will only get better from here on out*. It was time for me to go back home.

           I hesitated before leaving the hospital thinking, *what if Jonah wakes up?*. Smoke, I see smoke coming from my house, remembering the fire trucks that drove by, they are at my house. I started sprinting *How did this happen? How bad is it? Are my parents okay?*. I was out of breath when I had finally arrived. My stepdad with tear stained eyes matching mine said “Cyrus I'm sorry”. *My heart sank as I realized what he was sorry for. I don't see my mom anywhere*. My stepdad went on “Your mom, I couldn't get to her fast enough”, I was basically out of tears at this point “Is s_she d_dead?”, “No but she won't be for long. Her burns are too bad and there isn't anything they can do. She is in the ambulance if you want to go say goodbye”. *Even though she did not like that I am gay she is my mother and she loves me*. I am not looking forward to seeing my dying mother, but I need to say goodbye. I got over to the ambulance and got a glimpse of her right before a paramedic shut the doors and said “I'm sorry but she is dead, there wasn't anything we could do, her burns were simply untreatable”. The ambulance drove off. With all this craziness I did not see how badly the house was damaged until now. It was hard to tell, because of the water being sprayed on it and all the smoke. The living room and my room looked like they are completely burned down. 

           My dad took me to a hotel, were we would be staying for a long while. He had started walking out the door of the hotel and I asked “Where are you going”, “To the hospital, they want to do some tests to see if the smoke damaged my organs. I also got some stuff to deal with pertaining to your mom”. *That made sense*, now I'm all alone for the night. It was such a crazy night I forgot to text anyone about what happened. I layed in bed, even though I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. *Could things get any worse? I hope not. No one told me life was going to be this hard*. I decided I will have to get comfy here, since it is where I will be living now. (But what Cyrus does not know is that he will in fact not be living there).

 

**End Of Chapter 4**   
  



	5. Settling Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so from this chapter on out, it is good!

******Andi’s P.O.V.**

It is Tuesday morning at the school cafeteria.

Today I am ready to go back to school.

It should be be easy? Right?

I was fine for 13 years of my life without my real dad, so it can't be that hard to go for the rest of my life without him.

Buffy is sitting next to me at the breakfast table with her backpack sitting beside her.

She tells me “I'm still amazed that you showed up to school today. Are you still thinking about your dad?”

I tell her “Nope, I decided to focus on the present. I just wish that Bex would stop thinking about him”.

“Why can't she stop thinking about him” Buffy asked curiously.

“She thinks that it is her fault that Bowie killed himself, and she thinks that she also ruined my life by not marrying him. Since it was kinda what I had wanted”.

Buffy responds “How does something that is out of her control possibly be her fault?“.

“If she said yes to marrying Bowie like I wanted her to. He would have me in his life preventing him from committing suicide, since he said that he can't live without me”.

“Whoah. Andi your sounding like you are also blaming your mom. Are you?”.

I thought about that for a little bit before responding “I guess in my mind I am blaming her since she was suppose to complete our family by marrying Bowie. At the same time I know that she didn't force Bowie to kill himself and if she knew sooner she would of stopped him”.

Buffy looked into my eyes and said “This is important if you don't want Bex to end up like your dad. You need to let her know that it is not her fault”.

“Okay Buffy. I promise I will tell her when I get home tonight”.

Buffy looked like she wanted to say something just she didn't know how.

So I ask her “Is there anything else on your mind that you want to share with me?”.

“... Are you worried about Cyrus since he has been wanting to date Jonah for a long time now, and finally Jonah is not dating anyone, but Cyrus can't tell him since he is in a coma” she whispers to me.

“Yeah, I feel bad for Cyrus. He has been holding back his feelings for this long and might not ever get to show them. Anyways where is Cyrus?”.

Buffy looks around the cafeteria and says “I'm not sure, he was here yesterday”.

“I will text him and see” I told her.

It was almost time for class so I was rushing.

 

Andi And Cyrus’s Text Messages

Andi - Why are you not at school? What happened?

Cyrus - My house burned down last night and my mom died shortly after because of the fire.

Andi - I know how you must feel since my dad had died recently too. Where are you staying at now.

Cyrus - A hotel. The fire was really big and we won't be able to move back in, so I will be getting a new house. I guess. I'm not sure yet my stepdad hasn't told me what our plan is yet.

Andi - Sorry that this happened to you. Your a really nice person why would god punish you like this? The world has just been so cruel lately. We have not done anything wrong. Talk to you later, I gotta get to class.

Cyrus - Thanks. Could you tell Buffy all of this stuff for me?

Andi - Yep. No problem

Cyrus - Thanks again for reminding me I am not the only one going through some hard times.

 

**Buffy's P.O.V.**

It is now lunch time for me and Andi.

We are basically the first ones in the lunch line, after we got our lunch we went and sat down at our table.

I said “Hey Andi, I told my mom that I don't want to move”.

“How did she react” Andi asked anxiously.

“She said that she would let me stay if I have someplace to live”

Andi's face lit up, “I got a perfect idea, … you could live with my grandparents”.

I was slightly confused on how this would work, “Are you sure?”

“Yes I'm sure. Since me and Bex moved out they have plenty of room for you to stay. Would you want that?”.

I excitedly said “Yeah, anything to stay here with you guys”.

She responds saying “Hold on I'm going to call them and see if it is okay”.

About a minute later Andi comes back looking sad.

She says “Buffy I got bad news”.

I quickly swallow my food and say “Aww what is it? Did they say no?”.

“No, It is supposed to storm on Saturday”.

“Seriously Andi. What did they say?”.

Andi paused for a little bit “They said of course you can stay with them”.

I was about to say something, but then a weird kid walked over to our table.

She was tall, had blonde hair, and had no eyebrows, and was wearing a green hoodie.

The mysterious girl said “So Buffy where is your little friend Cyrus?”

I recognized that voice instantly, it was Amber.

What happened to her eyebrows and her usual outfits.

I didn't respond as I knew she was up to something, because she normally just doesn't come over to our table.

Amber went on after realizing I wasn't going to say anything, “Did the gay loser kill himself for being a big faggot!”.

Andi yelled at her “Stop being rude, you…, you…. , ughhh!”

Andi tried her hardest to calm down.

I told Amber “Go away”

She said “Damn Buffy, I guess you will always be there for Cyrus” with a smirk on her face.

“What are you talking about?” I asked Amber.

“Ohh you don't know yet do you?”

“No I don't know, what is it?” I asked as Andi just listens to us along with a crowd of people the yelling at the beginning created.

“I was the one that told the whole school that Cyrus likes Jonah” Amber said while doing her evil smile.

I say back to her “How did you find out?”.

The only time anyone would of heard a conversation like that was when me and Cyrus where at the park.

I even told him that I would always be there for him.

“I heard you two talking at the park”, Amber responds at the same time I learned that Amber had to of been at the park also.

I tell Amber “That was a secret, he did not want anyone to know. He is even getting bullied now because of you”.

It was easy to tell that Andi was getting really mad and couldn't calm down.

I started crying a little bit just thinking how bad life has been for Cyrus.

His mom died from a fire.

His house burnt down.

He gets bullied for being himself.

The love of his life might never come back.

Amber says back “Well, he deserves it for being gay”.

That was it Andi lost her shit.

Me and the other kids will remember this for a long time.

Andi jumped up from her seat and, with one quick hand she yanked as hard as she could on Amber’s hair causing her to scream out in pain.

Andi was yelling things at Amber like “You fucking bitch!” while repeated punching Amber in the stomach and lower back.

Amber was quick to react and, hit Andi in the belly with her knee causing Andi to fall down.

But Andi got up fast and, charged at Amber.

“STOP IT GUYS!” I yelled as loud as I could while jumping in there to try and stop the fight.

I was too late Amber got one final hit on Andi making a lot of blood and some teeth fall to the ground, before the school staff pulled them apart.

Amber got dragged out off the cafeteria while she was still yelling and trying to get out of their grip.

Andi on the other hand was freaking out as every time she opened her mouth some blood poured out.

In no time Andi was rushed off to the hospital because with the amount of blood and teeth that came out it was easy to tell that this was beyond the work of a dentist.

Since I was in the middle of this trying to pull them apart they had brought me to the office first to tell them what happend.

I told them everything that happened, and they seemed quite pleased with my story.

I had to sit outside the office while Amber was in there telling her part of the story.

I thought to myself why did Andi go crazy like that?

I did not know she had that much anger or that she could fight.

Amber wasn't even being mean to her it was Cyrus she was being mean too.

The principal got both of us in his office next and told us that our stories matched, and that I could go.

 

The rest of the day at school was boring since my best friends are all not here.

When I was in math class TJ told me “After school today I'm going to talk with the teacher about my learning disability”.

I responded “Okay” not really paying much attention to him, because I was focused on my friends.

Andi is at the hospital from fighting Amber.

Jonah is also at the hospital in a coma.

Cyrus Is at a hotel since his house burnt down and he lost his mom.

The only good thing that came from this day was learning that I won't have to move, since Andi’s grandparents will be letting me stay there with them.

I texted Cyrus to inform him all about what happened today, and told him after school I would come and visit him.

 

**End Of Chapter 5**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also later on I stop switching POV's so often.


	6. Moving On

******Cyrus's P.O.V.**

Tuesday after school.

I was beginning to doubt me and Andi’s friendship, she just seems so distant.

After receiving Buffy's bombardment of texts, I know Andi is there for me even when I am not actually there. 

I got startled from the hotel door opening, because it is notably old and not in the best of condition making it loud.

“Hey Cyrus, how have you been holding up?” my stepdad said as he walks in closing the door behind him.

“As good as I possibly could be doing be under these circumstances” I smarted off to him jokingly.

“Pfth” he smiled at me.

Then he said “Cyrus I …, uh” he couldn't finish his sentence as he sat down next to me.

He worried me “What is it, we can get through it together?” I asked my stepfather.

He looked down at his lap, and took a deep breath before saying “Cyrus, It is quite the opposite we can't get through this together“.

“What are you saying?”

“Your going to go live with your stepmom and real dad. I'm so sorry”.

I started to cry “But, I hate them! Why can't I stay here with you?” I sobbed.

My stepdad looked out the window, doing whatever he can to avoid eye contact with me, “Without your mother, I can't take care of you anymore. Anyways isn't this better you get to be with your real dad?”.

“No its not better, and never will be” I responded harshly.

To make matters even worse I don't got my bedroom to go hide in and cry in.

“Look Cyrus, things will get better. I promise” he told me trying to get me to stop crying.

“Don't say that ever again!” I demanded.

“Okay I'm sorry, I won't ever say that again. Why don't you want me to say that?”.

I cried even harder and barely managed to let out “Every time I hear those words things only get worse. I got told I would be fine and that I'm okay when I told my friend that I'm gay, and now I get bullied for being gay. I had recently got told that things would only get better, of course they didn't my mom died”.

My dad put his hand under my chin and lifted up my head to where I can see him, “Life is being crazy now for you, but your strong and you will get through this”.

“It is great that you think that, but I do not think that I will be able to get through this because I'm weak” I responded.

“No you're not, you were brave enough to come out as gay even though you were scared. You’re not weak, you are Cyrus Goodman”.

My mind got flooded with flashbacks from all the times I had reassured Jonah by saying you are Jonah Beck.

I never knew what that felt like until now.

It feels bad and doesn't help, it makes feel like I have to be perfect, which I am not.

Like Cyrus Goodman is this great role model.

I must have made Jonah feel the same way.

Jonah being in a comma is my fault, I made him feel like he had to be perfect instead of helping him with his problems.

I am such a bad friend.

Jonah would never want to be with a loser like me.

My stepdad broke the silence by adding “I will take you to your dads house tomorrow after school”.

I nodded my head and said “Okay” quietly.

‘Ping’ my phone got a notification.

It was a text from Buffy asking what hotel room I am in, I responded back telling her room 46.

I hadn't told my stepdad that Buffy was coming over yet.

Probably should of checked if it was okay first.

Actually it didn't matter my stepdad dad is cool with anything.

“Hey, my friend Buffy is going to be here in a couple of minutes. Just letting you know”, I told him.

‘Knock, Knock’ It must be Buffy.

I opened the door to let Buffy in.

Buffy had a big smile on her face that turned to a frown, when she must of saw how bad my eyes looked along with the rest of my face.

My stepdad called to us “I'm going to go into the other bedroom and watch TV to give you some space”.

I turned around and mouthed the words thanks as he walked into the bedroom.

I closed the door once Buffy was all the way inside.

She said “Let's get out of here, you know so you can get outside in the fresh air”.

I stopped her, “There's something I need to tell you first, I'm moving in with my stepmom and real dad”.

“That's great news”.

I shook my head no.

“Oh, why would you not want to move in with them?” she asks.

“They hate me, and I would much rather stay here with my stepdad”.

“How did that happen, them hating you?”.

Buffy sat down with me and held my hand, “When my parents got divorced I was allowed to stay with whoever I wanted when I wanted. At first it was like a battle between the two of them trying to get me to stay with them and never visit the other one. I wanted their competition to be over with so I chose my mom. My dad has hated me since for not choosing him, but I had still visited him. Apparently not enough because the room I had at his house quickly became a storage room. Not having a room there made me visit him less and less. Now he probably only agreed to have me back because he feels sorry for me, since my mom died not that he would care that she is dead. My stepmom just kinda ignores me, acts like I'm not her responsibility. Now I'm moving in with them and I fear my dad will still hate me and my stepmom won't take care of me”.

“Cyrus, you're not alone. Remember that I am moving in with Andi’s grandparents, they are not my family but they will be like my family”.

When I told Andi that I liked Jonah I told her the same words, you're not alone.

Those three words are really comforting.

“Buffy, I don't know what I would do without you”.

She responded back “Lucky for you, you will never have to find out”, pulling me into a warm hug **.**

 

**Buffy's P.O.V.**

I just got back from visiting Cyrus and now I'm at my house in my room texting Andi.

 

**Buffy And Andi’s Text Messages**

Buffy - What is the deal with your mouth.

Buffy - Are you going to have dentures?

Andi - Hey Buffy so Andi, is really out of it from the surgery so this is me Bex but Andi is kinda making some sense and she wants me to text for her.

Buffy - So Bex what did they do?

Andi - First they had to get the blood to stop by letting it dry. Second they has to get any teeth out that are basically fallen or broke off there was 2 in this case. Third they had to clean the teeth from all the blood and take xrays to see the damage. Then they determined that they had to fill in the chipped teeth with this weird stuff to make it a whole tooth again. As for the much worse broken teeth that had root damage they had to dig out the rest of the tooth and build a foundation in her gums and add a fake tooth. Some of the others are cracked so they sealed them up with liquid and dried it with with weird bright light and scraped off the extra sealant stuff. Finally they had to make a mold of her teeth after the surgery to make a cover that goes over all her teeth since they are still really fragile and might move out of place. 

Buffy - Dang I did not know it was that bad.

Andi - Andi won't be able to eat anything for a couple of weeks so we got these special powders off stuff like vitamins that we can mix into a drink.

 

“Buffy, dinners done!” My mom hollered.

“Coming mom!” I say back before heading into the kitchen.

“Are you ready to move with me on Friday?” my mom asks while handing me my plate.

“Actually no, you said I could stay if I had someplace to live. Andi’s grandparents are allowing me live with them since the got plenty of room since Andi and Bex moved out”.

She did not look happy with my response “Buffy are you sure you want to do this?”

I tell her “Yes anything to stay here with my friends, they are like family to me”.

“Okay Buffy, it's your choice”.

“Mom I will still come and visit you” I tell her.

“I know it's just that, you grew up when I wasn't here like I should have been” she started to cry.

My dad walked up behind her and hugged her.

My dad said “Honey, it is not your fault you were off busy doing your job”.

We talked about this moving thing while we ate diner.

After dinner I texted Andi first saying that I will be moving in before Friday.

Next I texted Cyrus and told him about Andi's mouth.

Jonah still has not gotten up from his coma.

 

(Things will get better, I promise *;)*) -Hehehehehe

 

**End Of Chapter 6**


	7. Unforgettable

**Cyrus's P.O.V.**

It is Wednesday morning around 11am.

I did not go to school today because, I am going to my mom's funeral.

I thought it was crazy, since how are all my family supposed to come on such short notice?

I had asked my stepdad about it and he told me because, we are Jewish it is customary to have the funeral one to two days after the death.

“Come on now. We are not going to be late for this” my stepfather told me grabbing his keys.

He opened the door for me and we both went outside to the car.

Once we were in the car I decided to get on my phone since it will be a long car ride.

I had got two unread texts.

One was recently, it was from Andi asking where I was.

The other made my heart jump with joy, it was from Jonah Beck.

It was hard to contain myself, knowing Jonah is not dead.

Then the other thoughts came, I have to tell him that I am gay and like him before someone else does.

The problem is that I will not do it over the phone, and I can not go till after the funeral.

**Cyrus and Jonah's Messages**

Jonah - I need to talk to you, alone. Can you come see me today after school? I someone to tell me everything I missed.

Cyrus - Thank god you're okay. We had some worry that you might not make it. Of course I will come visit you. It would be now but I'm going to my mom's funeral.

Jonah - That's exactly why I need you to tell me everything that has happened. I didn't know your mom died. I'm sorry I wasn't here for that.

Cyrus - It is not your fault, you were in a coma.

Jonah - You're right. Thanks Cyrus.

Cyrus - Have you told Andi and Buffy you are awake from your coma?

Jonah - Yes, but I told them that they can't visit me till tomorrow. When I am home from the hospital.

Cyrus - Do your parents know you woke up?

Jonah - Yes the hospital alerted them and they are going to be here soon. They will be gone before you get here.

Cyrus - Okay, I will see you when I get back around 3:30.

Jonah - Can't wait to see you here.

 

Those texts did not sound like they are from the Jonah that I know.

Something big must of happened to him.

My stepdad noticed me squirming around in my seat and asked “Are you alright, you seem like you can't sit still?”.

I tell him “I am thrilled. One of my best friends, Jonah just awoke from his coma”.

“That is great news. I will take you after this to see him if you want”.

“Of course I want you to. He just got out of a coma and so much has happened that I need to tell him” I said maybe a little too excited.

“Cyrus” my dad said looking over at me for a second, then back at the road.

“What?” I responded.

He waited a little before asking “Is he your boyfriend?”.

I was a tad bit surprised he said that, I wish he was my boyfriend.

“No” I answered defensively.

“Sorry, I thought he was more than a friend. Do you have a boyfriend?”.

I did not know what to say.

Should I tell him I want Jonah to be my boyfriend or just go along, and tell him yep he is just a friend.

My stepdad loves me for who I am, so I have no reason to lie to him.

“Jonah is more than a friend to me. I like him. Also I don't have a boyfriend and probably never will” I told him sadly.

“I'm sure if you tell him, he will feel the same way. You just have to take a risk if you want a boyfriend”.

“No, he won't” I exclaimed somewhat mad.

“You don't know that until you ask, your a great guy I'm sure he would love to date you”.

“I do know that, because he is straight”.

“You dated Iris, and your not straight, maybe he is gay, and is just scared to admit it”.

“Huh, maybe you are right”, I said while starting to cheer up.

I also asked “Why do you care if he is my boyfriend or not?”.

“I care because, I want you to be happy. You of all people deserve to be happy”.

I then responded to Andi telling her that I am going to be at my mom's funeral today.

I however did not tell her that I am going to visit Jonah.

* * *

 

The funeral was different than I thought it would be.

It just seemed weird to see everyone dressed in dark colors, and all sad like.

There was less people there, even though I thought more people would still be able to make it.

It was great that I got to go.

I finally got to say my goodbyes my mother.

Throughout all of the funeral my stepdad did not shed a single tear.

* * *

 

I am back in the car with my father to see Jonah at the hospital.

I texted Jonah and told him I will be there in 40 minutes, meaning I will be there at 3:42.

Jonah responded back telling me that his parents left 10 minutes ago.

* * *

 

I arrived at the hospital and told my stepdad I would text him when I needed picked up.

I burst through the front doors, and signed in to visit Jonah.

I made it to his room with incredible speed, it was 3:39.

I peeked through the glass to see Jonah laying there in bed like I saw him last time with the machines hooked up to him.

How could this be.

I opened the door and walked in keeping my gaze fixed on Jonah.

The lights in the room went out and the door slammed closed, leaving the room barely lit up from dim lights that shone through the window blinds and the machines little lights.

I got really scared thinking.

This was a trap, and Jonah wasn't the one who texted me, someone else used his phone.

That is why his messages sounded weird, they were not from him.

I saw the outline of person standing at the wall along the door.

Before I could scream they already had me trapped in their grip with a hand over my mouth.

I still let out a cry for help, it was still not enough since the hand over my mouth muffled it too much.

I got kneed in the back hard.

“Don't scream for help!” The person demanded.

That voice.

It was none other than Ambers.

That rude little bitch, why does she hate gays so fucking much?

I stopped trying to call for help, but I still was trying my hardest to get out of her grip.

She slammed me down the ground.

“Dumb fuckboi, Jonah will never love you” Amber said.

I still did not say anything and tried to stand up, but I got hit back down.

“You should be dead along with your mother!” She exclaimed in the heat of the moment, too loud.

After she realized that she stopped and let me get up.

What the hell does Amber mean along with my mother?

Did Amber start the fire that killed my mom or does she just mean that she wants me dead?

I was standing up using Jonah's bed for support, and Amber was standing somewhat in front of me facing the door.

I wanted to try and attack her back, but I'm too weak and someone is probably coming since she was too loud.

She said “Don't say a fucking thing. Just keep quiet if you want to live”.

She turned the lights back on.

A nurse opened the door, and asks “I heard someone yell, is everything alright?”. 

Amber said “Yeah” and reached into her back pocket.

When the nurse looked at me for my answer I shook my head no.

Amber said “My friend Cyrus here was trying to hurt himself since Jonah is still in a coma” pointing over the Jonah.

“I was saving Cyrus from hurting himself more, and the scream that you must of heard was him yelling that he wants to be dead” Amber said pulling out a pocket knife, exposing it to me behind her back before slipping it back into her pocket.

The nurse asked “Is this true?”, looking at me.

I said “Yes” knowing that if I told the truth Amber would hurt me or worse, kill me.

Amber is a crazy psychopath. 

Then the nurse said “Follow me, I am getting your guardian”.

Amber was walking with me and the nurse until we got to the front lobby, she kept walking and left.

I told her “I will call my stepdad”.

I called my stepdad and told him to come pick me up.

When he got here I was walking out when the nurse came running to catch up with me.

My stepdad noticed the nurse with me and rolled down his window.

He asked “What is it?”.

The nurse replied “Your kid here, tried hurting himself, luckily one of his friends was here to stop him”.

“Cyrus, don't worry I will get you some help. Get in” my stepfather said to me.

I got in the car and we drove away.

 

While in the car, not sure where he was taking me I told him “I am scared to go anywhere now”.

I started trembling and crying.

“Why would you try to hurt yourself? Why are you scared?” he asked concerned.

I told him “I didn't try to hurt myself, and I am terrified that someone will kill me”.

“What happened at the hospital?”

I swallowed all my fear and said “Amber,  …. she b_bbeat me up, and told the nurse that I was trying to hurt myself and that she saved me. I didn't tell the nurse what really happened because Amber showed me her knife and threatened to k_kkill me if I told anyone”.

“We will get you some help” my stepdad tells me.

“No, don't if she finds out I told anyone she w_will kill me” I pleaded to him.

“I will figure something out” he said reassuringly, “Until then don't go anywhere alone or protected”.

Now I have to worry about if I will live instead if just worrying if  Jonah would live.

My stepfather ended up just taking me back to the hotel to grab my few items that I still have before taking me to my dad's house where I will be living now.

I cried as we left the hotel knowing that I am about to find out if they still hate me.

 

**Buffy’s P.O.V.**

It is now Thursday at school.

Andi did not show up today because she was at her dad's funeral.

Cyrus told me everything that Amber did to him, using Jonah's phone to trick him into thinking Jonah is awake and wants to talk with him, Amber threatening to kill him, Amber beating him up.

Cyrus also told me that he moved in with his dad and stepmom and that they don't hate him like he thought they would.

I could not see any of Cyrus’s bruises, because his clothes covered them.

I promised Cyrus that I school, I will protect him from Amber.

Cyrus won't have to worry about Amber for a while since, she has in school suspension along with Andi for fighting.

I could tell that Cyrus was still scared for his life.

From what I saw at school no one shoved or hit him like normal, but there was still plenty of people calling him rude names.

* * *

 

After school when Andi got back her and Cyrus helped me move all my stuff to Celia’s house.

I wasn't worried too much about Jonah recovering until today because he is supposed to wake up before Friday and today is the last day before Friday.

Our lives will never be the same again no matter how much we wish they would go back to normal.

Now we have to accept that this is our normal now as much as we do not like it.

**End Of Chapter 7**

 


	8. Stormy Miracle

******Cyrus's P.O.V.**

Today is not only Friday.

It is also the last day of my hope that Jonah will recover.

He was supposed to be awake by now.

Andi is at the I.S.S. room with Amber, leaving me with only Buffy at school today.

The bullying at school had died down a considerable amount.

There are occasional shoves, and no more getting hit.

On the other hand, the verbal abuse was worse now that Amber has also told them about my mom being dead.

The only reason she knew was, because I told her thinking it was Jonah.

Lunch today was pretty depressing with no real conversion happening.

Until this one kid was walking by to dump their tray, and he *accidentally* tripped spilling it all over me.

Milk was dripping down my hair onto the floor.

The kid got up, grabbed his tray, put it away, and went back over to his table where they all started laughing at me.

Buffy got up from the table.

Before she started walking I said “Buffy, please don't do anything. It will only make things worse. I am fine it is just food”.

She sat back down, and said “Okay whatever you want”.

I get up, dump my tray, and tell Buffy “I am going to try and get most of this off”.

I head into the bathroom.

I used lots of paper towels scrubbing the food remains off. 

I even went as far to soak my hair with water to clean the milk out, then dried my hair partially with the hand dryer.

After lunch I went to my locker to get my jacket.

I wore my jacket for the rest of the day to cover up the stains on my shirt.

As for my pants there was not anything I could do for them.

Getting home is different for me now since my mom used to pick me up.

Now I ride the bus home, luckily my stop is pretty early.

Riding the bus is not anything new to me since I still ride it to school every morning.

 

I got off the bus and walked into my house.

I still have not got used to this house.

There are not any recent pictures of me on the walls.

The house had some boxes of junk scattered throughout it that were previously in what is now my room.

I wish I was still living in my old house where I felt comfortable.

I barely go into other rooms of the house, I just hide out in my room.

Also this house is not nearly as big as my old one.

My room is smaller than I would like, and I don't got my own private bathroom anymore.

My parents don't really talk to me, making me feel like I do not belong here.

I just want to curl up in a blanket on the couch with my parents arms around me watching a movie, like we used to do.

My stepmom and dad have no clue that I am gay, I would have told them if I knew that they would support me.

My guess is that they do not like gays, but until I know for sure I will not tell them.

My stepmom is in the kitchen making dinner, while my dad is still coming home from his work.

My stepmom says “Cyrus, this weekend I was thinking we could go shopping and get you some stuff”.

I am now standing at the kitchen counter, and say “That would be great”.

I retreated to my room where I plopped down my backpack onto the floor by the doorway, and kicked off my shoes.

My room was bare.

There was only a few things of mine that survived the fire.

The only clothes I have are the ones I was wearing along with the ones that were in the laundry room across the house.

A little while had passed before I heard my dad get home.

Right before dinner was done I finished all of my homework from the day of school that I had missed. 

 

At dinner my dad tried to talk with me.

“Are you settling in okay?” he asks me.

“Yeah” I lied to him.

Then my stepmom started in “How was school today?”, she asked while giving me a pat on the back.

I winced in pain briefly, since my whole body is beat up, and sensitive to the touch.

I tell her “The same as it always is”.

Dinner lasted a long time because of all the questions.

I have not seen them for years so there was a lot they did not know about me especially, since I have grown up and changed from last time.

All of the basics were cleared up last night, this night it was more of detailed stuff that they were curious about.

It will take longer than I expected to get used to this, but I know when I do I will be happy again.

My parents care for me more than I thought, so I knew that I would be okay.

 

**Buffy's P.O.V.**

It is Friday after school.

Today is the first day that I will be living with Celia and Ham.

Andi agreed to come with me to their house.

While standing outside their house I tell Andi “I'm nervous about this. They aren't my family, their yours”.

Andi walks around till she is standing in front of me and she said “Don't be nervous, I'm here. Also they will be like your family from now on”.

That made me feel better, she opened the front door and we walked in.

It is just crazy thinking, damn I will be living here now.

Celia came over to us and greeted me by saying “Welcome to your new home”, giving me a hug.

Only my first day and she is making me feel like family.

Celia and Andi showed me around the house to the parts that I have not seen yet.

I did not have to worry about settling in since all my stuff was already moved into Andi’s old room.

Me and Andi had hung out almost the whole night.

I knew that I was going to be okay.

 

**Cyrus's P.O.V.**

It seemed like Friday was never going to end, but like all days, it did.

Today is now Saturday.

I was sleeping in like every normal teenager does on the weekend.

The weather had different plans for me.

I woke up to loud roaring thunder along with dark heavy clouds.

I looked at my phone to see it was only 9:24am.

Even though I had got more than enough sleep, I still felt tired.

I just groaned and rolled back over, wrapping myself deep within my blankets in an attempt to ignore the storm.

Of course the thunderstorm only grew louder.

It was like it knew I was trying to block out the noise.

After like 6 minutes of agony, I learned the storm was not going to let up soon.

With it being Saturday and all, my dad and stepmom are both home for the weekend.

The weekend is like my break from my social life, so I was not planning on texting or checking out social media today.

With my dad being all young and still cool, he had a Xbox One in the living room.

So I went through the hallway, making my way into the living room, feeling the nice soft carpet on the bottom of my feet.

My mom did not have much carpet at our house, since she thought that hardwood and tile flooring was better.

I got set up for the day.

A bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, a cup of Root Beer, and a blanket.

I grabbed the TV remote and the Xbox controller, and plopped down in the recliner, putting the footrest up, and leaning back some.

I did not need anyone telling me to make myself feel at home, because this is my home.

Later in the day my parents came into the kitchen and living room area.

They were happy to see that I was adjusted to this new house already.

My stepmom told me that we would go shopping on Sunday, since neither me or her wanted to go out into this storm.

Around noon the storm had gone away.

My dad kicked me off the Xbox so he could use the living room to watch TV on the much bigger screen than his room.

He told me that I could watch TV in his room since my room does not have a TV in it yet.

Surprisingly, me and him liked some of the same shows, so instead of watching TV in his room, I stayed in the living room with him.

We bonded some, while watching TV.

It felt so amazing that my life was back to how it used to be, sorta.

My stepmom had worked a lot on her blog almost the whole day.

She emerged from her layer, and started making dinner.

I was shocked it was 4:38pm, time had really snuck on past me.

I had normally ate dinner around 7 O'clock.

I guess I will be having dinner earlier than normal now.

At dinner I tried to figure out if my parents supported gays.

I started by asking about marriages and if young people like 20 years old should be allowed to get married.

Then I switched over to if they should be allowed to marry if there is a age gap between them like 10 years.

They thought that it was fine for young people to get married but they thought that the age gap was gross and not really love.

That made me nervous as I was about to move onto gay marriages.

I knew I could not act or sound nervous while doing this.

I drank some water slowly to calm myself down and thought of what I would say next.

I had asked if same gender people should be allowed marry each other.

My parents did not give a answer right away, so I explained to them that I am curious to know what their opinions are on things, since past days they have been asking me, so now it is my turn.

My dad said that they should have a right to do it, just that they should not do it.

My stepmom said that they can do it if they want, just that they are dumb, and do not really love each other.

After getting the responses that I did not want to hear, I changed the subject onto should we have a woman president, so hopefully my parents would not suspect anything.

After dinner was over it was 5:46pm, and I decided to check my phone since I had forgotten about it.

Nothing, for once I had no new messages.

I thought what were my friends doing, and why none of them messaged me today.

I remembered Jonah Beck, I had tried to forget about him after he did not wake up on Friday.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't.

I needed to say goodbye to him, and move on to trying to find someone else.

I asked my dad if he would take me to the hospital, so I can check in on a friend that was supposed to wake up from his coma already.

My dad could tell that this important for me, so he told me alright.

 

At the hospital.

My dad waited for me in the waiting room, while I went to go see Jonah.

Here I am, once again for the last time, at Jonah's hospital room.

When I walked in I saw rain hitting the window.

The storm was coming back for round two.

I could hear the wind pick up and the rain fall faster.

The room was dark except for Jonah's bed that was lit up from the moonlight, that was peeking through the dark storm clouds.

Jonah looked  fragile, then again he has not moved a muscle for like a week.

I stand next to his bed, and whisper “Please don't leave me now…. I still need you”.

I singular tear fell from my eye as the start of many more.

‘Crack’ There was a loud clap of thunder.

I pulled down Jonah's blanket to get a better look at him.

His arms were fully exposed from the hospital gown.

“Jonah” I gasped in shock as I seen faint cuts on his wrists.

“Noo”, I pleaded as my eyes turned to waterfalls.

“My heart will always be yours” I sob while, pulling the blanket back over torso, so I will not see the cuts.

“Goodbye, …. I .. W_wwill … b_be,   joining … y_yyou, s_sh_shortly” I cry my final goodbye to Jonah, telling him I will be with him soon.

The thunder was growling basically at this point.

Lightning flashed across the sky lighting up the room for a second, followed by a roar of thunder.

I put my hand on the door knob slowly, knowing that I am giving up on him forever.

I did not want to look back again, knowing how badly it would hurt seeing him like that, but I am so glad I did, I nearly fainted.

 

**Jonah's P.O.V.**

My mind filled with thoughts.

Where am I?

What happened?

Cyrus!?

 

**End Of Chapter 8**   
  
  



	9. Untold Misfortune

**Jonah's P.O.V.**

I looked around the room.

It was just me and Cyrus.

Why am I here?

What happened?

I tell Cyrus “Cyrus. What happened?”.

He walked and sat in the chair next to me.

“You had a panic attack and slipped into a coma, it has been about a week, it is Saturday. I thought you were dead”.

I felt so bad for scaring Cyrus like that.

“I, ah umm” I was cut off by Cyrus.

“Relax Jonah you need to take it easy. A lot has happened that you do not  know about” Cyrus said calming me down.

I just nod to him.

‘CRACK’ Another loud snap of thunder, shaking the Earth.

I got scared.

I have had a secret fear of storms ever since I was a kid.

Most kids grow up and stop being scared, but I never did.

“Like what?” I said with a shaky breath.

“Are you alright” Cyrus asks concerned.

I was going to lie to him, but that would not end well, I have to tell the truth from now on.

“No, …. I'm scared” I say while wrapping the thin blanket around me tight.

Cyrus moved his seat closer to me and said “I am here for you. You can tell me anything”.

I knew I could trust Cyrus with my secret so I told him, “I have a fear of storms”.

To my surprise Cyrus grabbed my hand and looked straight at me and said “I will protect you. I do not want to lose you again”.

I squeezed nice soft hand every time there was thunder.

“What all went down?”.

“This might take a while” Cyrus repositioned himself, in his seat.

Cyrus tells me all about Buffy and Andi.

Just when I think it is over he starts to cry, and tell me about his parents.

In a quick attempt to get Cyrus to stop crying I tell him about my mom leaving home.

All this new information, it was hard to take it all in.

It felt like none of this was real, or really happened.

As much I wished this was fake, it just simply isn't.

Cyrus let go of my hand and was breathing pretty hard now.

 

**Cyrus's P.O.V.**

I have never been this scared in my life.

I have to tell Jonah now that I love him before someone else does.

Problem is this could ruin our friendship.

I don't know how he will react.

Luckily there is a way to find out.

I take a huge breath and stutter out “J_Jonah I, …. like y_you”.

Jonah replied back “I like you too, man”, clearly not getting it.

“No, I uh l_like like, … y_you”.

“Oh”, Jonah looked puzzled.

Fuck.

Shit.

Seriously oh, I knew it, Jonah does not like me back.

I knew it was wrong to love another guy.

I deserved worse than what those kids at school do to me.

There are reasons why being gay is a crime in Kenya, Africa.

I sat in silence waiting for my dream guy to say something else.

 

**Jonah's P.O.V.**

It was shocking to learn that Cyrus is gay, but that he is gay for me is mind blowing.

I never would've thought that a boy like him would love me.

Oh was the only thing I could manage to say to him at the moment.

Here it goes, my biggest secret.

“Cyrus, I feel the same way”, I said with a wave of relief, not thinking that I would let that secret out so soon, even though it was tearing me apart.

Cyrus stopped crying and smiled.

In no time he had his warm body pressed up against mine, holding me tight in a compassionate hug.

I held him back.

It felt so good.

When your in bed by yourself sometimes you feel cold, lonely, and like your missing your other half.

At this moment in this very hug, I learned Cyrus is that other half of me. 

Although I didn't want the hug to end, it did.

I shivered slightly feeling his body heat leave me.

The storm had died down to just rain and heavy wind.

I don't care what the others will say about me being gay anymore, as long as I got Cyrus with me I will forever be happy.

“Does anyone else know that your gay?” I ask Cyrus.

“Actually yes. Everyone knew but you, until now”.

Cyrus likes me back, does that mean we are boyfriends now?

I had to ask to confirm it, “Cyrus, will you be my”.

Cyrus cut me off with “Yes, of course I will be your boyfriend”.

About the other kids knowing Cyrus was gay confused me.

“Hey boyfriend, so how did everyone else know that you are gay?”.

Cyrus then told me all about Amber and the bullying making sure not to leave out any details.

I felt so bad for Cyrus, also knowing that the same will happen to me for being gay.

I started to cry.

This is exactly why I wanted to be straight.

Cyrus noticed and  asked “Why are you crying?”.

I let out my inner feelings “I don't want to get bullied. This is so unfair, they shouldn't bully you just for being gay. No one but you knows that I am gay. My parents probably won't like it. This is why I just wanted to be normal like everybody else”.

Cyrus paused for a brief moment before saying “I know but we will have each other. I will help you through this. Besides being normal is not fun. Would you really want to be the same as everyone else”.

“No but I want to be treated the same” I answer back to him.

Cyrus chuckled to himself “You are wanting the impossible”.

Cyrus was right I am not the same, so I won't get treated the same.

I have even tried to convince myself that I am normal by dating Andi.

It just didn't feel right, like it was not what I was truly wanting.

Cyrus asked a question that was off topic, “How did you get those cuts on your arms?”.

I felt ashamed, he already knew the answer, just he was wanting to hear me say it.

I started crying remembering all that I had done and felt, like I was reliving through all those feelings.

I tell my boyfriend “I did not want to be gay, so I tried punishing myself”, without even looking at him.

Cyrus turned my head to face me and said assertively “Never do something so stupid like that again!”.

I was not expecting him to react like that.

I know what I did was dumb, but he just made me feel worse about it.

Cyrus added on “I could not bare to see you hurt again, I love you Jonah Beck”.

Cyrus proved his love by leaning in for our first kiss.

I put my hands on the sides of his face, and our lips came together as one.

It felt perfect.

I didn't want out first kiss to end already.

But it did, Cyrus pulled away slowly biting my lower lip, pulling it back some before releasing it back.

My lips quivered slightly as the sweet sensation faded away.

“I love you too, Cyrus Goodman” I said smiling.

I wished that this night could last forever.

 

**Cyrus’s P.O.V.**

Before anything else could happen my dad walked in said it was time to go.

Before he turned back around to leave he noticed Jonah was awake.

My dad says “I thought he was in a coma”.

I tell him “He was”, with a smile, glad that he is not anymore.

Then my dad says to me “Do they know that he is awake?”.

I simply tell him “Nope”.

Jonah sat up in his bed and my dad left to tell the doctor.

Jonah tells me “Looks like it is time for you to go home”.

“I know, see you soon… boyfriend” I tell Jonah.

Jonah just laughed a little and said “I love you”.

It is weird to be calling him my boyfriend.

I did not think I would ever get one, especially not one that is a smoking hot Jonah Beck.

I just love Jonah so much, he could have chose to been with someone else better than me but he didn't, he chose me.

He always could make me feel good about myself, and encourage me like when I thought I would never be able to skateboard.

My dad came back into the room followed by the doctor.

My dad said to me for the second time now “Let's go”.

That was it I left Jonah and went home with my dad.

In the car ride home he asks “How was it? Being there when someone gets up from a coma. Not very many people have done that”.

Huh I guess that it is pretty special, “Surprising” I responded to my dad.

When I get home I got some news to share with Andi and Buffy.

 

**Jonah's P.O.V.**

“Your  father I believe it was, will be here shortly in the meantime let's talk about your panic attack” the doctor said to me in a serious tone.

I nodded my head not really wanting to talk about it.

He went on to say “Your panic attack was severe, it made you faint. This had to of been caused by a serious problem. Do you have any idea of what it might of been caused by?”.

I tell him “Not really, there was lots of stuff bothering me”.

“Well if you can't find out and resolve this problem, you will have even more panic attacks that are worse. This might sound scary, but your anxiety will get worse if you can't control it, eventually it will be controlling you”.

Fuck why does life have to be so hard.

What he said scared me, this wasn't the first time I was told that.

I don't know what to do.

Come out as gay to everyone, potentially ruining my life.

Or not come out yet and risk being back in the hospital because of something worse.

I can't even control my thoughts, matter of fact my feelings.

Everything in my life is spiraling out of control.

All my options right now seem like they are going to make my life worse.

I love Cyrus, but at times like this I wish I had never loved him at all.

If only I could just be straight, none of this would be happening.

I hate myself for being such a emotional wreck.

Seriously I'm just a baby that can't even handle their own problems loads of other people can plus help other people with theirs.

I say back to the doctor “I don't want to end up back here”.

“Well then you need to talk with your parents about what you have been feeling or someone you can trust, that can help you” he says back to me.

I don't want to tell my father and my mother might not ever be coming back.

Unless she did come back while I was in a coma.

Luckily I will have Cyrus to talk to and help with my problems.

He was raised by 4 parents two of which are professional therapists, so him of all kids should be able to help me.

“Okay I will” I tell the doctor trying to sound confident in myself.

 

My dad arrived here quicker than I thought that he would.

“Hey dad” I tell him excited to see him again.

“I missed you so much. I'm glad your okay” he tells me.

Then the doctor asks to speak with my dad.

My dad says okay and they go into the hall shutting the door.

What are the talking about?

Is he telling my dad that I need to get help?

I guess my mom is still gone.

My dad came back into the room by himself.

“Jonah I got some good news to make you feel better” he tells me excited like.l

“What is it?” I ask hoping it will be something really great.

“Your mom, her and I are getting a divorce. Now you won't have to see us fighting anymore”.

“No dad, that is not good news. I want you two to be together and love each other like you used too”.

“People change, don't you want me and her to find a new love?”.

“No, yes, sorta, I don't know. I just don't want our family to change. I loved what we used to have”.

Not only is my life falling apart so is my family.

“Look whatever happens me and mom will always love you”.

I almost started crying, “I know”.

“O, and we need to talk about your worries. The doctor told me that I need to try and help you with you feelings. Also the doctor told me about the cuts on your arm”.

Ugh of course the damn doctor had to tell him everything.

“Jonah I'm not sure if u cut yourself because you felt unloved, but I need you to know that me and your mom love you and would not know what to do if you were dead”, my dad said with worry in his eyes.

“Thanks dad, it's just sometimes when your fighting with her, that you both forget about me and don't care what I think at all”.

“Let's go home, it's dark, and you probably got a lot on your mind”.

“Yeah” I replied back to him.

I finally got to get into some real clothes.

After I got changed and checked out we left to go back home.

Even though I was in a coma I still felt like I did not miss anything like I was there the whole time in my body not being able to move or do anything.

When we got back home it was like 10pm so I went upstairs to my room to go to sleep.

Even though I was for almost a whole week.

Before I went to sleep me and my boyfriend had a little chat.

 

**Cyrus And Jonah's Chat**

Jonah - Hey, I just got home from the hospital.

Cyrus - Wanna tell me more about your panic attack.

Jonah - I guess, I would rather tell you more than anyone else.

Cyrus - You do not have to if you do not want to.

Jonah - I do wanna tell someone about it.

Jonah - It was my second one the first one I had at your bar mitzvah, and is why I had left early.

Cyrus - Really I thought you were having fun. Did something happen at my bar mitzvah that you have not told me?

Jonah - I got my fortune read.

Cyrus - What was it?

Jonah - My question was, Am I going to be okay?

Jonah - She said no, and it will only get worse until I get some help.

Cyrus - Why were you not sure if you were going to be okay?

Jonah - Your bar mitzvah is where I learned that I loved you, and I was scared of being gay.

Cyrus - I was too and now that I have come out I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders. If you are scared just take your time with it, intact before everyone knew I only told Buffy and then Andi. You have only told me, maybe if you told Andi or Buffy that we are dating it would make you feel better. Buffy was super supportive and nice.

Jonah - I guess you're right, maybe after how Monday goes we could tell them.

Cyrus - Okay Jonah, goodnight, I hope you learn that you had nothing to be scared of except maybe some bullies.

Jonah - Night, thanks for listening.

 

**End Of Chapter 9**

  
  



	10. A Splendid Day

 

**Cyrus's P.O.V.**

Sunday morning, the first day after the best day of my life.

Everything just felt so perfect and wonderful, like it was washed over with joy.

I have witnessed what no boy should ever have to see, his dead mother.

I have been getting bullied just because of who I love.

But none of that was important now or could ruin this magnificent day.

I no longer try to focus on the past instead on the present, so my future will not be a repeat of my past.

I sat up on my bed looking at the sunlight shining through the window, just enjoying life.

I got almost half of the day to spend with Jonah.

I grabbed my phone while yawning to text Jonah.

It was 8:21, strange it seemed a lot later than that.

 

**Jonah And Cyrus’s Texts**

Cyrus - Good morning :)

Jonah - I guess it is a good morning…

Cyrus - Aww what's wrong, please tell me?

Jonah - Remember when I told you about my mom leaving home, well she is still not back and isn’t going to be ;’(

Cyrus - You're not alone, Buffy is not living with either of her parents, and Andi’s dad is dead, as for me my mom died.

Jonah - How do you get over it?

Cyrus - You can't :(

Jonah - ?

Cyrus - I have this feeling of emptiness that used to harness my moms love, that is now buried deep inside me that comes to surface once in a while.

Jonah - I hope that I can help you fill that emptiness with love again. I wish for my mom to come back, but I know that she isn't going to.

Cyrus - I hope so too. Have you tried contacting you mom?

Jonah - Not really. 

Cyrus - I strongly suggest that you should.

Jonah - Okay, I will. Pretty soon Andi, Buffy, and I will be going to the spoon for a get together, and we need you there with us.

Cyrus - I would love to come, just that I can't, my stepmom is taking me shopping. I can do something with you afterwards.

Jonah - Dang, it won't be the same without you, also I am down with doing something later.

Cyrus - I am sorry that I can not go with you guys.

Jonah - Me too. Cya later.

Cyrus - Bye, have fun.

 

**Cyrus's P.O.V.**

I ate a quick breakfast since my stepmom was wanting us to leave early for whatever reason.

At the mall we went to almost every store they had.

I was thrilled at how much I had gotten.

I have never been so delighted getting clothes before.

Other things I got included cool nick nacks, and some game supplies like cards, monopoly, and sorry.

I was surprised that my parents had this much money considering the tiny house we live in.

I had always been thankful for the things I got, but it took losing everything for me to become grateful for all the things I got.

All of my old stuff I had taken for granted, but never again will that happen.

That fire burned down the old me, I will forever see everything from a different perspective, a better one.

I learned that I got to love what I have before it is gone, especially since you never know when you might lose those things.

Also there is a brighter side of every situation, just that it is extremely hard to find it in the moment of despair.

I always cared for others more than myself, well I used too.

Caring for yourself is the most important thing.

For example I would bring all this gear like snacks and sunscreen the Space Otter’s team, because I cared for them, mainly just Jonah.

It is time for me to care about myself, because I am worth it despite what the bullies at school say.

This trip taught me that my parents love and care for me very much.

I just know that my life will be better from now on.

There is just one thing, my parents still don't know that I am gay.

I know they love me, but is it because they feel sorry for what has happened to me?

Will they love the real me?

These thoughts are all too familiar to me, and there was only one way to get the answer.

Jonah is probably having the same thoughts, I can help him get his answer.

The last thing we done at the mall was eat lunch.

We had been talking almost the whole shopping trip, so during lunch we just ate our food, not much conversation.

I felt like I bonded a lot with my stepmother today, maybe soon I will get to have a nice bonding experience with my dad.

The car was packed with stuff, I don't even remember buying this much stuff.

It was like a game of Tetris trying to fit everything into the car.

After all, we were trying to fit a replacement of 14 years of stuff that I lost into the car. 

The car ride back home, I decided to text my stepdad to see how he was doing, and to tell him about my stepmom and dad to keep him informed on my life.

My stepfather was happy to know that I am in a loving family again.

As for him he started dating people to get another wife, so he won't be alone.

I seem to forget that it was not only my mom that died, but also his wife.

Unpacking the car took a considerable amount of time.

I was filled with happiness, as I filled my room up with all this new stuff.

I layed on my bed exhausted, looking around my room.

Closet filled with great new clothes I love, shelves with various items and games on them, and walls with some neat looking posters.

Instead of feeling like I am crashing here, I feel like I am truly living here with many of the same comforts that I had, had before.

I plugged in my phone and noticed my boyfriend had recently texted me.

Of course I texted him back, with hopes that we will get to see each other today.

He told me about their conversation that they had at the spoon and that Andi can finally have really soft mushy food.

It was good to know that Andi is recovering well.

I am not sure about her, but I am terrified of the dentist and just the thought of those procedures they did on her mouth made me feel uneasy.

Jonah told me that I can come over to his house and hang out.

So I got the approval from my parents, then took a shower and put on a new outfit to look good for my boyfriend before going to his house.

It was around 4pm when my dad dropped me off at Jonah's house.

 

**Jonah's P.O.V.**

‘knock Knock KNOCK’

It was Cyrus's signature three precedingly louder famous knock on the door.

I was in the living room waiting for Cyrus to arrive, and he did so I got up and opened the front door for him.

Cyrus greeted me with a “Good to see you”, along with a happy smile.

I closed the door after he got in and said “Wow Cy-Dog…. You look docious magocious”, with a grin knowing how weird I sounded still saying that.

“Thanks Jonah ba-bonah, you always look great” Cyrus replies back to me also using one of the silly nicknames for me.

I just laughed a little about Cyrus still calling me that.

We went up to my bedroom.

As he makes himself comfortable on my bed I tell him “Cyrus I need to tell you something”.

Cyrus looked concerned as he asks “What is it?”.

I tell him “My mom and dad are getting a divorce”.

Cyrus stared into my eyes, “Things are rough right now, but after they reach their worst, the only possibility left is for things to improve”.

“I wanna believe you”, I hesitated before telling the Jewish boy “But I can't right now”.

Cyrus got up and hugged me, and whispered into my ear “Trust me on this one okay?”.

I pulled away from the hug and nodded.

“Jonah!” my dad yelled up the stairs to me.

“What?!” I yell back.

“Come here for a little bit!” I turned to Cyrus who motioned me to go before I left the room.

When I got down the stairs my dad told me “I'm going out to pick up dinner what do you guys want?”.

Knowing what Cyrus likes I tell him “Chicken strips from Dairy Queen”.

“To drink?”

“Uh, a hot fudge sundae for Cyrus, and a vanilla for me”.

“Okay, got it, I will be back later”.

“Thanks dad” I tell him before he leaves, then I went back upstairs.

 

Once I get back into my room I tell the brown haired boy “My dad left to go get dinner, whatcha… wanna… do?”, all creepy like knowing exactly what I wanna do with him.

He must of caught my drift, “I wanna make you feel good” he tells me.

Without any more words I got over to the bed and planted a kiss on his lips.

Cyrus acted fast grabbing my head pulling me down with him, at the same time pushing his tongue past my lips.

I never thought Cyrus would be the dominant one, he just looks so sweet and innocent.

I closed my eyes for a bit while Cyrus’s tongue explored every inch of my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around him and slowly crept my hands down his back.

It was now my turn, Cyrus's tongue left my mouth and mine entered his.

Cyrus did the same with his hands, and felt his way down my back.

Feeling Cyrus’s hands explore my back, and thinking of what is to come made my cock get hard.

Cyrus pulled away from the kiss, and noticed my boner that was poorly covered by my gym shorts.

I guess this made Cyrus hard too.

I watched as a bulge grew in his jeans.

Damn Cyrus looked bigger than me.

I put my hand over his crotch to feel around, he gasped from the touch of my hand grabbing his package.

“Let me give you some help with that” I say to Cyrus with a smirk.

Not wanting to make the young boy nervous I removed my shirt, then grabbed his shirt from the bottom and lifted it up over his head and arms, removing it.

Now both of us are shirtless, laying on my bed.

Cyrus flipped me around where I am now on my back and started kissing my collar bone, making his way down to my nipples and stomach leaving a trail of saliva.

Cyrus got down to my shorts and tugged at them.

I nodded to Cyrus giving him approval.

He pulled down my shorts to my ankles revealing my slightly hairy legs.

I tell Cyrus “Your pants look pretty tight, how about we lose them”.

Cyrus gulped, he was nervous about taking his clothes off.

Cyrus whispers to me scared like “I'm nervous to do this”.

I tell him “You didn't seem nervous taking my shorts off or letting me take your shirt off”.

Cyrus paused for a bit then said “I have not shone my penis to anyone before, nor have I seen someone else's”.

I tell him “You look like you have a pretty large penis to me, I can show you mine first, if you want?”.

Cyrus responded “Yes please”, trying not to sound super desperate to see my penis.

I lifted up my ass to pull down my boxers and slip them off my feet along with my shorts that were sitting there at my ankles.

Cyrus examined my penis it is circumsized, 5 inches, pretty dang thick with long saggy balls, along with decent amount of pubic hair.

I let out a moan, as I felt his hand wrap around my member.

“Now it is my turn to see yours” I tell Cyrus making him release my dick in the process.

Cyrus unbuttoned his pants and quickly pulled them off along with underwear in a attempt to reveal himself as quick as possible.

Cyrus's thighs are basically hairless. 

I felt ashamed of my dick size seeing Cyrus's probably 6 ½ inch thin, circumcised penis towering into the air.

He had little pubic hair along with a small ball sack.

To make Cyrus feel better I tell him “Dang Cy-guy your big”.

Cyrus's face was extremely red from embarrassment, he said “Thanks, I guess, your penis looks beautiful”.

I lean back in for another quick make out session.

While kissing him I put my hand around my boyfriends dick and start playing with it.

“Let's make this fast my dad will be back soon” I tell Cyrus.

We lay down on out backs side by side.

We both started jerking each other off.

It felt so good having someone else touching my cock.

Cyrus let me know I was doing a good job by moaning.

Cyrus picked up his speed and got me moaning too.

I knew I was not going to be able to last very long.

Just the sound of his and my balls flying around, slapping on skin turned me on so much more.

Both of our dicks oozed out some precum that we used as some lubricant on each other.

Cyrus moaned out “J_Jonah Immh getting close”.

“Me too, let's try to cum at the same time”.

I started tugging at his member as fast as I could, Cyrus did the same.

It was not long before.

“I'm cuming” I let out right as I reach my orgasm.

I arched my back and thrusted my hips into the air shooting my load of 4 white stringy ropes of cum onto my chest.

Cyrus didn't say anything but moan real loud as he came.

His cum did not shoot out instead just kinda drooled out onto my hand.

I sucked the cum off my hand and swallowed it.

Damn his cum tastes so much better than mine.

“You taste great” I tell Cyrus still trying to catch my breath.

“Wanna try my cum?” I added.

Cyrus looked back at me said “I don't like the taste of cum”.

I reply back “O, okay”.

I swipe the cum off my chest with my fingers and suck it off my hand.

We laid there for like a minute, coming down from out highs.

“Hurry up” I tell my boyfriend while putting my clothes back on.

Cyrus quickly jumped up from bed and started putting his clothes back on.

“Let's do this again sometime” Cyrus says to me.

I tell him back “Yes, definitely, it was amazing”.

We watched like 4 minutes of TV before my dad got back with the food.

We had dinner and hung out watching TV.

Just enjoying life and forgetting about our troubles at this moment.

Cyrus got picked up pretty late.

After that satisfactory evening it was easy to get to sleep that night.

 

**End Of Chapter 10**

 

**Somewhere In The Future Of The Story**

**Cyrus's P.O.V.**

“Y_yyes” I stuttered out, scared out of my mind.

My dad screamed at me “No your not!”.

At this point I was terrified at what was coming next.

“Yes, I am!” I yelled pissed off at him.

Suddenly my dad was next to me, he punched me in the stomach, then forcefully threw me to the ground.

“Your Not Allowed To Be Gay!”, my dad screamed even louder.

I am curled up on the ground crying, while my stepmom does nothing about it.

Helpless.

Terrified.

Hopeless.

Alone.

**Cutting You Off Here**

  
  
  
  



	11. Love Can't Save Everything

 

**Jonah's P.O.V.**

Monday morning, same school day routine.

I missed so much school, it will take me awhile to get caught back up.

At first I wanted to try out being with another guy.

That guy ended up being Cyrus, and I love him.

Cyrus makes me feel safe when I am in his arms.

I did now want to come out as gay on my first day back at school, but I quickly learned that I needed to.

It was only breakfast, and Cyrus, Buffy, and Andi were all sitting together.

I was walking over to them until I noticed something.

“Hey whatcha got in here” a kid said as he took Cyrus's backpack.

I froze up waiting to see what he is doing.

Cyrus got up to try and snatch his bag back, but the kid just held it back farther away from Cyrus.

“Give it back” Cyrus pleaded helplessly still attempting to get his bag back from the bully.

The bully started unzipping his backpack and flung it around making all his stuff fall onto the floor.

“Leave him alone!” I demanded walking over to the bully who was larger than me but I did not care at the moment.

He dropped Cyrus's bag and turned to square up with me.

“Why should I?” he asked all tough like.

“Because he did nothing wrong, you have no right to treat him like this”, there was a crowd forming around to see what is going on.

“Phtf”, he turned and looked at Cyrus and said “Look gay boy your little crush is over here trying to defend you”.

Then he turned to face me again and added “Why are you trying to defend this gay loser anyway? Do you love him too?”.

I was speechless, do I get it over with and tell them, or do I lie.

I had to do something, I looked around and saw Andi and Buffy coming back with a teacher.

I didn't even see them leave the table.

The teacher exclaimed “All of you get to class except for you three”, pointing me, Cyrus, and the bully down with her extended finger.

All the students left, and went to class as they were told.

“Come with me” the teacher says to us.

I felt a sinking feeling of regret for what I just got myself into.

We walked in silence as she took us to the dreaded principal’s office.

She knocked on the door, “Come in” Mr. Metcalf said.

We all got seated in front of his desk except for the teacher, which was standing off to the side of his desk.

She tells him “These three students were supposedly in a bullying incident”.

“Okay thanks, I will take it from here” he responds back to her.

She exits the room leaving us to face the principal.

“One you care to explain what happened” the principal asks, clearly annoyed with us already.

Why did he even become a principal, when he dislikes kids?

Cyrus told the principal what happened, while the other kid sat back in his chair all smug like.

After Mr. Metcalf heard what happened he said “I have heard enough. Jonah, Cyrus you are free to go to class now”.

After we got out of the office Cyrus asked me “If the teacher did not interrupt, what would you have said when he asked do you love him too?”.

I scanned around the area, making sure no one else was around before saying in a whisper “No he is just a friend”.

Cyrus looked hurt that I wouldn't have said I loved him in front of a crowd of kids.

I tell him “I'm sorry, it is just that it seems too soon for them to know the truth”.

“It hurts me not being able to brag about having the best boyfriend ever. You need to tell them sometime before someone else does” Cyrus tells me tired like

“But your the only one that knows” I respond back to him.

We are almost to our classes were we have to part our ways.

Before Cyrus enters his class he says “Buffy and Andi were the only ones that were supposed to know about me. Remember what happened. Anyways see you later”.

“Bye” I say, but it was too late Cyrus was already in his class and I should be getting to mine.

In first hour, a notable amount of kids kept trying to get my attention to say stuff like, you must love Cyrus or else you wouldn't have defended him, or other stuff like, are you bisexual.

I kept ignoring them, I know I wasn't here for like a week, but still I am trying to get caught up.

I felt so different, since most of the kids were staring at me like I came back from the dead like a zombie.

I thought I would be able to go some days before coming out as gay at school, but I couldn't take it any longer.

No more secrets.

No more being afraid.

I don't want my Cy-Guy to be the openly gay kid at school.

Whatever the kids might say, I will have always have Cyrus there for me.

It wasn't until a incident at lunch that Cyrus is all to familiar with.

It was the usual of us sitting together, to be more specific, me next to Cyrus.

A kid walked by and she took the cookie off Cyrus's tray and crammed it into her mouth before anyone could react.

The good hair crew just hung their heads down in guilt of not doing anything about it.

I announced to them “If you guys aren't going to do something about this, then I will”.

“Please don't, just let it go” Cyrus pleaded to me, while Andi and Buffy shook their heads no.

“I have to. It isn't fair you are treated like this” I say while standing up from my seat.

Cyrus was quick to respond “No. Its fine”.

I walked over to the girl and taped her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

My heart was pounding fast, “Excuse me. I believe you took my friends cookie” I tell her.

“So, he doesn't deserve a cookie”.

As bravely as I could I say “He most certainly does deserve a cookie unlike you”.

“Don't care. Go back over there and cry about it with your boyfriend”.

“He's, ...he’s not”

“Not what your boyfriend” she laughed at me.

My face was probably bright red at this moment, I looked over at Cyrus for some help.

Next thing I knew Cyrus was next to me holding my hand and said “Actually no, I am his boyfriend. Where is yours?”.

“Ohh” the kids at her lunch table said in unison.

Instead of answering Cyrus's question, she said “Aww how pathetic, having to defend each other because neither of you are strong enough”, that got some laughs from her friends.

We turned and walked back to table before things get out of control, we of course heard them snickering at us.

Both Andi and Buffy were quite shocked, but also excited.

Buffy was extremely excited, “Oh my god guys, I have been wanting you two to date ever since you told me you liked Jonah”.

Andi just said “Wow Jonah I didn't expect you to be bisexual”.

Me and Cyrus were both blushing hard core now.

I tell Andi “I’m not actually bisexual though, I’m gay”.

Buffy adds “The way you two stuck up for each other is super cute”.

I wish Buffy would stop, she was making me feel embarrassed.

Andi looked a little hurt that I am gay.

“What's wrong Andi?”

She says back looking at the table “I used to love you, and I thought you loved me too. Was all of that just fake? Some kind of cover up to hide yourself?”.

“Woah Andi, calm down” Buffy said leaning over giving Andi a side hug.

“No. Well maybe, I did not want to be gay at first. Now that I know Cyrus here, loves me, I know it is okay to be gay”.

“I can't believe you Jonah. You used me!” Andi basically shouted at me.

Cyrus told me “Its fine, Andi is just a little upset right now”.

“A little? I have never seen her so mad before”.

I try telling Andi “I'm sorry”, but she did not care to listen to me instead she just said “Leave me alone”.

After lunch, I heard a lot of kids asking stuff like, did you hear Jonah Beck is gay and is dating that Cyrus kid.

I don't use my locker very often, I wasn't going to stop at it, but something caught my eye.

There was a note stuck to it that read, Why don’t you do everyone a favor and go burn in hell.

I felt a dark sinking feeling pushing down on me.

It has begun, the bullying, but none of it mattered because I had Cyrus.

Cyrus may be weak, but so am I.

But together we are stronger.

I ripped the note off of my locker, and tossed it in the nearest trash can.

My head filled with thoughts.

Feelings all too familiar, scary ones.

I knew this was a mistake.

They are going to continue to judge me, everyone will.

Why is being gay not accepted?

Almost no one else knows this pain. 

Cyrus does, he is gay.

I need Cyrus.

It's happening again.

I can't have one now, not at school.

I can't let everyone know.

It was too late.

No one could save me.

They couldn't even save themselves from what was coming.

The intercom came on.

It never comes on during passing time.

I heard students running, everything turned blurry.

The voice on the intercom announced “Attention students, there is a armed intruder at the cafeteria. Please get into the nearest classroom and perform the intruder procedure”. 

I am in the hallway outside the cafeteria.

I couldn't move, I have no control.

I was trapped in my body, watching the world around me fall apart.

Chaos, running, screaming, all turned into nothing.

I closed my eyes, as my body fell weightlessly to the ground.

 

**End Of Chapter 11**   
  



	12. Artfulness

 

**Jonah's P.O.V.**

I sat up and saw I am in the nurse's office.

I groaned some from the pain I felt.

“How you feeling Jonah?” the nurse asked me.

“Fine, but my body is aching all over” I say weakly.

“Well you only have one hour of school left, after that you can go home and rest” she replies.

I got up and headed for the door.

Before I could leave she added, “Actually would you like to see the counselor, she can help you?”.

I shake my head no and exit the room.

I check my phone to see what time it is, 2:09pm it displays.

That means I go to my last hour, which I have with Cyrus.

What was that intruder thing about?

I arrived into my last hour, art class and noticed.

Cyrus was busy at his work, so to get his attention I tap his shoulder and whisper “Hey baby boy”, with a smirk.

He then exclaimed “I am glad you're okay now”.

As I sat in my seat at our assigned table I ask “What was that intruder thing about?”.

Couldn't have been much, I mean I'm still alive and we are still at school.

“That, O’. It was some crazy old guy that escaped from the insane asylum a couple of blocks away. Luckily they noticed he had escaped and tracked him down quickly and stopped him in the cafeteria, as for the weapon it was pistol, that didn't have any ammo, and I am not sure where exactly he had gotten it from” Cyrus tells me.

“Wow, I could of died. He was in the next room over from me” I get the feeling that I could have died.

There was so much I had not got to do yet, seriously for the second time now I could have died.

I was a freaked out from these thoughts.

Cyrus reached his arm over and rubbed my back in a big circle slowly and said “But you didn't, and everything is fine now”.

I leaned forward and rested my head on the table and closed my eyes.

I focused on deep breathing, while Cyrus continued to rub my back.

After like two minutes I opened my eyes and sat up.

Cyrus put his arm down and said “Tomorrow should be easier. We are having assembly”.

I simply say “I wasn't ready for any of this”.

“What do you mean?” he asks leaning over closer to me.

“I wasn't ready to come out”, I say regretfully.

Cyrus pondered that thought before saying “I’m sorry, but are you at least glad you don't have to anymore?”.

“Yeah, I guess”, I sighed heavily.

“Wanna chat later tonight, and tell me what is on your mind?”.

“Sure” I nod my head yes.

I can’t shake the feeling of an impending disaster.

“Cyrus?” I ask him.

“Yeah”.

I paused for a brief moment before adding “Should I tell my dad, that I’m gay?”.

“Maybe, I think you should, I mean the whole school already knows”.

I looked around to notice quite a few kids staring at us, have they never seen gay people before?

“Cy what if he doesn’t accept me? What if ….” I went silent.

Cyrus, put on serious face and said “Let's not play the what if game. It don’t, matter if he don’t accept you, because you have me, and I love you, and I would die for you”.

He better not be serious about that whole dying for me.

“I love you too”, I couldn’t help the smile that crept up onto my face.

Cyrus returned the smile, I guess smiling is contagious.

Today's assignment, was painting a scene from nature.

I was doing icy mountains, with the night sky filled with stars.

While Cyrus was doing the calm ocean with the reflection of the moon on the water.

We have done similar projects already, so getting started was easy.

We added the colors for our main thing and just randomly smeared the colors and blended them together until it covered the whole page.

Then we added in the other stuff which was harder to do, especially Cyrus’s but he wouldn’t have a problem with it, because he is amazing at art.

I started falling behind and got worried I was not going to finish my painting.

I for the mountains, I done the simple trick of doing a triangle outline then adding two more, one at each side rotated at angle backwards to make the middle triangle stick out more.

The coloring part to make depth of the mountains was going to be the hard part, luckily I have a spectacular artist right next to me.

I tapped his arm lightly, “Cyrus, can you please help me with coloring the depth of this mountain”.

He looked over at my painting to see what I already got done, “Oh that is not too hard to do, let me see your paint brush”.

I did what he said.

He then starting explaining it to me “You start with the darkest shade of color at the bottom of the mountain and work your way up adding white as you go to make it slowly transition to a lighter shade”.

The Goodman boy effortlessly did the two angled sides of the first mountain and then started explaining the front of the mountain to me “Now you have the front side left and this part is really cool, I like it. You cover this front part with white, and then you go over to the two already finished sides and smear the paint onto the front side and smear the strokes upwards from both sides to meet up in the center”.

I watched in amazement as the blend of the colors made the mountain look so realistic.

“Got it” Cyrus asked while handing back the brush.

I tell him “I hope so”.

“You will do fine, it already looks great”, he responds with a smile.

I started watching Cyrus finish up his painting, until I heard the teacher say “Only 8 minutes left, start finishing up”, then I went back to doing my painting in a hurry.

I should have plenty of time to finish.

I ended up going faster than I expected and got done with 4 minutes to spare.

Cyrus already turned his in, and he offered to turn mine in for me, so I accepted his offer and handed over mine.

“Wow Jonah this looks stunning” he says holding it up.

“Thanks, it isn’t as good as yours though”.

Cyrus, rolled his eyes at me “Whatever yours is still great”.

I grabbed my supplies and went over to a sink to wash them off.

It wasn’t long until I joined by Cyrus and he grabbed one of my brushes and started cleaning it off.

When I looked back up to Cyrus, he was grinning and took the brush and flung water on me.

“Oh it's on now”, I excitedly tell him.

I take my biggest brush and run it under the water, and then started flicking the brush towards him.

When the water hit him, he said “Hey I didn’t get you, this wet”.

“Relax dude, it is just water”, I laugh at how upset he is.

He turned the sink on, and ran his hand under it and then started flinging the water from his hand onto me.

This started a little war between the two of us.

The bell had rung and we were still splashing each other.

We both stopped and looked at how soaked the other ones clothes were.

“Come on let's go” Cyrus tells me.

We quickly put up all the brushes, rushed back to our table, snatched up our backpacks, and left.

 

**End Of Chapter 12**   
  



	13. It Gets Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started so much has happened so here is quick summary, with a new chapter.

******Summary Of The Story So Far**

(This will also have the new chapter so don’t skip this chapter, this summary won’t be that long, I hope.)

Jonah is up at night unable to sleep because he is so worked up from his sexual awakening. He tries to cover up that he is gay by asking Andi to be his girlfriend. Andi says no and Jonah can’t shake the feeling that gay is wrong so cuts himself. Bex starts destroying stuff in fit of rage and freak out, by a voicemail that Bowie left her.

 

Cyrus can’t get his mind off of Jonah and Buffy suggests that he tell Jonah how he feels about him. Cyrus explains he can’t and a mysterious person (Amber) heard their conversation. Andi plays the voicemail from Bowie and learns he commited suicide because he couldn’t live without Andi and wanted them to be family.

 

Jonah jerks off his five incher to a photo of Cyrus wishing that he were gay like him. Both of Jonah's parents are fighting and his mom leaves and drives away. Jonah gets worried about a lot of things as his life is crumbling before his eyes. He has a major panic attack so intense he passed out. Cyrus starts getting bullied and school and Buffy stands up for him subsequently getting her in trouble. Cyrus wonders how anyone knew he was gay and decided since the whole school now knows his parents should too. Andi messaged Buffy & Cyrus to tell them about her now dead dad,

 

Cyrus came out to his parents (mom and stepdad). HIs stepdad was fine with it and actually glad but his mother couldn’t say the same. Buffy goes to see Andi and she gets to tell her about the bullies at school. Then the topic of Jonah gets brought up and Buffy decides to pay him a visit since he hasn’t responded to anyone. Jonah’s dad tells Buffy about Jonah being in a coma and Buffy tells Andi and Cyrus. Cyrus & Buffy & Jonah’s dad visit Jonah in the hospital. When they leave Cyrus sees his house burning and his mom burned to death. 

 

Cyrus tells Andi & Buffy about his house and mom. Amber reveals it was her that told everyone and keeps talking bad about Cyrus and he’s not there at school. She says something really mean and that causes Andi to get in short brawl with Amber. Amber hits Andi so hard in the mouth that she has to be hospitalized.

Cyrus’s step father tells him that he can’t take care of him so he will be living with his stepmom and real dad. Cyrus doesn’t want this, for many reasons and he tells Buffy about his living situation and explains how she will be living with Celia and Ham to make him feel better. Bex uses Andi’s phone to talk to Buffy about Andi’s mouth and that information Buffy then told Cyrus. At dinner Buffy tells her parents that she is deciding to stay and not move with them.

 

Cyrus once again skips school, this time to go to his mom’s funeral. Cyrus receives texts from Jonah (Actually Amber) acting like she is him and wants Cyrus to come see him in the hospital. After the funeral Cyrus goes to visit him and gets attacked by Amber and she threatens to hurt him if he tells anyone. Cyrus tells his stepdad about what Amber did. Andi also went to a funeral, her dad’s. After Andi & Cyrus got back they helped Buffy move.

 

Cyrus is now living with his other parents and it doesn’t feel like home. Buffy is also living in her ‘new’ home. Cyrus learns that parents don’t like same sex marriage so decided to not come out. His dad took him to the hospital so Cyrus could say his last goodbye’s to Jonah. When Cyrus looks back for the last time before almost leaving, Jonah wakes up, during the storm.

 

Cyrus catches Jonah up on everything that has happened so far. Then blows Jonah’s mind by confessing his love to him. Jonah does the same and they agree to be boyfriends. Cyrus then tells Jonah the last bit which was the bullying and Amber. The doctor tells Jonah he will keep having panic attacks until he resolves his problems. Refusing the help of the doctor and his dad Jonah lies them and his mom is still gone. Cyrus tries to convince Jonah to come out at school and Jonah told him it depends on how school goes.

 

Cyrus goes to the mall with his stepmom and gets loads of new stuff since ya know his old possessions burned. The GHC hangs out with Jonah while Cyrus is shopping. After all that Cyrus comes over to his boyfriends house. Jonah tells Cyrus that his parents are getting divorced. Cyrus & Jonah have some fun and jerk each other off.

 

At school Jonah stands up for Cyrus against a bully. Then at lunch another bully thing happened and Cyrus basically outs Jonah to the whole school since Jonah was having trouble. So the students at school spread the word that Jonah is dating Cyrus. Buffy was happy for them and Andi was hurt that Jonah used her. Jonah has another panic attack passing out after a announcement saying something about a armed intruder also because of a rude note left on his locker.

The school nurse suggest that Jonah get help from the counselor and he politely declines. Jonah spends the rest of the school day having fun with Cyrus in art class. Jonah asks Cyrus if he should come out to his dad and Cyrus couldn’t give a clear answer.

(And that's brings us to where we are now.)

* * *

 

**Jonah’s POV**

Tuesday at school was interesting, in my third hour class it had been about seven minutes before a student called out, “yo teach, when arrr-wee gon’ git started?”

To which the teacher replied, “Pipe, down, we are waiting for announcement to release us to a assembly in the auditorium. Till then try not to bug me”

Of course the kid didn't stop there, “Whatz-it ‘bout?”

I don't think he could be any louder, we all have a loud mouth in every class.

The teacher shrugged and rolled his head back exhaling heavily, “oh it’s some guest speaker to talk to us about LGBTQ stuff”

Mister loud mouth just groaned, and the next thing I knew the class was staring at me, probably because in the only non straight kid in here.

I look at the teacher for help, he says, “Knock it off, maybe this pep rally will teach you kids something after all”

I mouth the word “thanks” and the class clown aka loud mouth blurts out, “but ya said eh-twaz a assembly notta pep rally”

“Pep rally, Assembly same thing, now if you don't keep quiet I will assign the class work”

That shuts him up and some students give him a death stare telling him to keep his trap shut for once.

The intercom came on releasing us.

I mope along and am the last one out the door, and when I make it inside the auditorium, sure enough Cyrus was there motioning me towards him.

Took me a bit to squeeze by everyone but I made it over to Cyrus.

Everyone was still chatting so Cyrus did too, “did you hear what this is about?”

I reply “yeah…”

“I think it'll get the bullying to stop”

Not really wanting to bring down my boyfriend's spirit,I  just sheepishly say, “yeah maybe”

Not much else was said as everyone got quieted down, and the lights went out and the center stage light came on.

A younger looking man maybe about mid twenties walked up to the mic accompanied by a elderly woman most likely 70.

The man opened with, “Good evening Jefferson Middle school, I normally do this at high schools but your principal insisted that I come here today to speak with you.” He paused for a bit and continued, “My name is Evin and I hear that some bullying has been going on here, and I think you all know what that is about”

Cyrus is leaned forward in his seat with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, completely focused on the Evin.

I nudge Cyrus and whisper, “are you checking him out” with a touch of jokingly jealousy in my voice.

His concentration ends abruptly, “no way, I'm with you, I would never”, his cheeks flush a light red color.

“Sure” I say sarcastically.

Burning up bright and getting defensive, “I wasn't”.

Before any more was said, a girl behind us shushed us.

Evin kept going, “Picking on kids for whom they love is messed up, imagine if you all of a sudden where the opposite gender and still were attracted to the same people and all your school mates made fun of you for it and teased you, maybe even beat you up”.

Evin’s voice had a lot of emotion in it, “It wouldn't be fun nor nice as a matter of fact anything good. Now for those of you who know you’re different sexuality wise or may be struggling to figure it out, I got some good news for you”

Evins tone changed to angry fast, probably because most kids weren't paying attention, “Jefferson middle school students, attention please” 

The principal, Mr Metcalf, joined Evin on stage, and made his own announcement, “Put your cell phones away you are to not have them out at this time. Any student who gets caught with there phone out will get it taken away”.

All the extra light in the audience went away as kids turned their phones off.

Evin continued, “As I was saying, your school is getting it'd own gay straight alliance, that will be held after school every monday and wednesday for two hours. For those of you who may be wondering what a gay straight alliance is, it is a safe club where people come together in a nice calm atmosphere and make new friends. Also you can be straight and still come everyone is welcome. The LGBT community is one of the friendliest and warm hearted communities to ever be made, so please I encourage you all to check it out one day. Now I will be turning things over to a lovely lady with a incredible story.”

Wow I forgot that she was even here, her voice was low pitch and raspy as she greeted us, “Hi! I’m Beverly and I am a lesbian. And lemme tell y’all it was one of the hardest things I have ever had to go through. Back in my day we didn’t have supportive internet groups to join or pride parades, or even a gay straight alliance. My story started back in when I was in grade school, and my best friend was Cindy. Cindy was sweet and thoughtful and we always hung out. I liked her more than any boy I knew, I just assumed it was because we were best friends at the time. Other than Cindy most of my friends were guys, and I’d be the one to show them up at their manly sports. Middle school came around my mom made me wear skirts, like all the time. Which don’t get me wrong I loved the skirts but that didn’t mean I wanted to wear them all the time, some days I would want to gym shorts like the boys, but she would never let me, she’d tell me that they are for boys which I am not. It took me a while but I soon enough got over it, besides no other girls were doing that and I didn’t want to stand out.”

Beverly dug through her purse and pulled out a water bottle and took a drink, closed it back and dropped it back into hiding.

She continued her story, “Halfway through middle school, my few amount of female friends had a boyfriend and wanted to help me get one. I wasn’t to thrilled since I didn’t like any boys at my school. One day my best friend Cindy told me that Max liked me, she seemed more excited about it then I did. She ended up hooking me and him up, and it didn’t take long for me to realize I didn’t like him like he liked me. When Max kissed me for the first time, I got a bad churning knot in my stomach. Cindy and her friends would be so happy and compliment me and Max for being a cute couple, which I loved more than Max’s kisses. At the end of middle school Max broke up with me to date Cindy, I guess he was only dating me to get closer to her. I was relieved that I didn’t have to act happy around him. Over the summer before high school, the thought crossed my mind if I like girls, and the answer was yes. I would tell myself I can’t like girls and that I couldn’t like girls, it’s wrong, girls are supposed to like boys.”

Hearing her similar story to mine, I got very emotional it hit home with that bad thoughts that she also had. 

A couple of tears escaped my eyes but I didn’t bother to wipe them.

“High school was tough my dad kept pressing me to find a nice guy to be my boyfriend. My male friends I had started getting girlfriends and stopped hanging out with me and gave all their attention to their girlfriends. I felt really bad I when I would see any of my former male friends with a girl. They all could get a girlfriend so why couldn’t I? I wanted one more than anything, the desire drove me crazy. I didn’t get much sleep imaging what it would be like if things were different. My female friends would always ask me about what guys I like and I would just say some popular guy that everyone likes to get them off my back. Everyone in the world seemed to be interested in the opposite gender, but me. I swore I was losing my mind and I couldn’t take it anymore. So I brought it up to new best friend, Susan I think her name was. I told her I was wondering if my crush would like me back. Susan being friendly told me that any guy would be crazy to not like me back. I corrected her feeling like I was going to faint, I said actually it's not a guy that I have a crush on. She tried to tell me that I was joking and I tried to convince her I wasn’t, we got into a huge argument over it and in the end I lost my best friend. She started a rumor that I was a lesbian. My life was crumbling before my eyes and the students would tease me and I couldn’t escape from the bullying, not even outside of school. After high school I got a job and moved away from all this hate. My first kiss with another lady didn’t happen till I was approaching my thirties. We had to keep our relationship undercover, I didn’t really like her but she was probably my only option. Long story short I left her for someone else, we became as close as we could be without being married. This was the happiest i’ve ever been in my whole life. I never got back in contact with my familiar I completely ditched them and it was for the best they’d never love me. I didn’t get myself a man like they always wanted me to or start a family of my own, I let them down. My technical wife had died not long after and I had no one. Over the years a bunch of movements began for LGBT people, I got thrilled and went to all the events I could to  show support. For those of you who are part of the LGBT I want you to know, what you are going through is not easy and it is absolutely okay to ask for help.”

Both Evin and Beverly go away behind the curtains and the principal comes on, and he gives a whole lecture about how bullying will not be tolerated especially towards any non heterosexual.

That concluded the assembly, the lights come back on and Cyrus asks me, “So are we going to that first GSA tomorrow?”

“Um sure it sounds fun”

He gives me a questionable look, “Really?”

“Uh yeah…” I respond still unsure.

“Yay!” Cyrus says back and I just shrug knowing that we will most likely be the only ones there.

Hmm it dawned upon me, I've seen Cyrus completely naked and nobody here knows I have but Cy of course.

Heck I've even held his dick in my hand and none of these kids here know that.

I wonder if Cyrus has thought the same thing before or something similar.

 

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

At lunch I ask my nervous boyfriend the Jonah Beck, “Hey Jonah, I am having my house to myself tonight, want to come on over”.

Who would of ever the thought that the roles would be reversed and Jonah’s the nervous one instead of me.

Jonah blushed probably remembering what happened last time the two of us had some private time together.

He responded back, “Ya sure sounds fun”

Maybe Jonah would relax if he was enjoying himself…. I'll keep that in mind for later.

After lunch Jonah and I give each other a quick goodbye smooch which earned us some dirty looks but we were used to it by now.

Last hour of the day, art class and as expected we didn't have to do like anything that particular day.

“So Jonah?” I ask.

Jonah being his usual self, “what? Why are you staring at me?”

Smirking, “I believe I behold the right as boyfriend to bestow my eyes upon your beautiful face.”

He knitted his eyebrows in together moving his nose upwards to me them,probably trying to depict my message.

His well thought out response in a groaning manner, “Ughh Cyrus just talk normal, please for my sake”.

I oblige to his request, “fine I was only trying to change it up a bit” pouting, “your no fun”.

Jonah placed a hand across his chest slumping back in his stool being dramatic, “I am too fun” to prove his point, “see watch this”.

I happily await to see what he does.

He rotates around in his seat to have his body facing me, and holds up his hands.

Confused I ask, “what exactly are we doing”

“Patty cake” he responds enthusiastically.

“Really?” Shaking my head internally at the thought of doing something so childish.

“Yes really, c'mon Cy it'll be fun trust me” he pleads still holding his hands up to me.

I put my hands up playing my song and the butterflies fly away (whoops the author got distracted listening to Miley Cyrus….hehe “Cyrus”)

Do I even remember how to play patty cake?

Of course it's like riding a bike once you learn you will never forget, at least a I think.

It happened right there in the middle of the class period us two dorks playing patty cake with Jonah making a wide smile like a child that must have been contagious because my mouth copied his.

The noise of our hands clapping distracted most of the class and got them to look, not like they were doing anything.

Before our game got any faster as it was picking up speed, he started laughing consequently resulting in the downfall of our game.

I couldn't stop the laughs that escaped past my lips when his hands missed mine and we both stopped.

“Now see wasn't that fun” 

Rolling my eyes, “I guess so”

“Wow Goodman you really are getting sassy with me”

Darting my eyes from side to side, “no I'm not…. I'm a good little boy, I would never do something like rolling my eyes at my boyfriend” desperately trying to hold it all in as we both very well know that I did indeed roll my eyes at him.

Jonah getting smart with me, “contrary to the name your not a good man Goodman”

Sighing in defeat, “....” Nothing came out my mouth when I tried for a comeback.

“Check this out” I pulled out my phone to try and impress Jonah with a new app I got.

Another table down I get a earful of another conversation.

“If they don’t quit, I'm going to be sick”

“Same dude, it’s so augh you know”

“Totally as long I don't seem them kiss I think I'll be fine”

“Yeah they can just like what till they get home to do that”

“I couldn't agree more no one wants to see that nasty stuff here”

“Like we know your dating doesn't mean like you have go like kiss and like stuff”

“Preach it sista, at least we know how to follow the no PDA rule”

I whisper to Jonah, “you're hearing this too?”

He reassures me, “yeah, just ignore them and show me some more stuff”

We spent the rest of art class trying to ignore the other students chatter.

 

After School At Cyrus’ Residence

Laying on my bed snuggled up with me was Jonah, I gripped the collar of his shirt and breathed in the smell, commenting on his smell, “Wooweee smells like someone needs to freshen up a bit”

Jonah now smelling himself, “what I don’t smell bad?”

“Could smell better”

“What do you want me to do go home and shower?”.

Grinning at the image of a naked wet Jonah Beck washing himself up in the shower. 

“Cyrus” waving a hand by me, “what are you smiling about?”

“Oh nothing I was just thinking why go home and shower, when you could bathe here and I could teach you since by the smells of you, you need a teacher”

Jonah’s face flushed with pink thinking of Cyrus washing him, “knock it off I don't stink”

“Okay fine you smell great”

“Then what was that all about?”

Getting red from embarrassment, “I was wanting to take a big bubbly bath with you while my parents are away”

His expression was shocked, “Oh, that sounds fun”

Perking up, I plant a quick kiss on his cheek, “then let's do it”

I head into the master bathpeniswith the spa like tub and put the clog in and start filling it up pouring in a generous amount of body wash to make the bubbles.

Jonah follows in shutting the door and locking it, “It's been ages since I've had a bath”

“I still have one like once a week, it's nice and relaxing”

Sitting two towels near the side of the tub for when we're done, I turn the water off.

I dip my finger in the water, “awe perfect” and back away and start undressing  facing towards the tub of water almost forgetting Jonah is here.

Once I'm down to just my underwear I glance back and notice Jonah hasn't removed anything, “you know you have to take off your clothes for a bath” he was just staring at me strip down.

I slip off my underwear and hop I'm the tub setting down facing Jonah not giving him much of a view of my ass.

Stilling having all his clothes on, “welp now I feel awkward”

“C’mon in the waters fine” I cup the water with one hand lifting it up letting it fall out my hand back into the tub.

I watch as he strips down before me with a red face trying to go as quick as possible.

First his socks then his shirt followed by his pants and last but not least his underwear.

I watched his small young flaccid penis sway side to side along with his balls as he stepped into the tub looking down at me.

Now setting at opposite ends having the water come up to just right above our nipples.

“Come a little closer”, Jonah listens getting in closer wrapping his legs around me.

I order him, “now hold still” I take my hand and get some bubbles and smear them on Jonah’s chin making him a beard.

I scoop up some more bubbles and connect his white bubble beard to his ears.

He asks, “do I look like Santa yet” his jaw making a chunk of his beard fall off.

Giggling “You did”

“Oo can I style your hair?”

“Suuure…”

“Close your eyes”

I close my eyes and the next thing I know he's cupping water with his hands to dump on my hair getting it wet.

“You can open them now” 

I open my eyes back to see the green eyed boy wearing a devilish grin.

Jonah continues to run his hands through my hair and he adds some bubbles and starts pulling my hair from both sides to the center.

In the end he slides back some admiring my freshly done mohawk.

Grabbing the Beck boy's bare sides I pull him in closer and we both sit facing one another with our legs wrapped around each other.

Sliding my hands up and down his back feeling his smooth soft skin, he leans in attacking my mouth with his tongue.

I melt into the kiss sliding my hands down his back my fingers grazing his spine, and my hands reach their destination and squeeze at the top of his ass cheeks.

Jonah faintly moaning into the kiss from his bottom getting groped.

We separate out lips to catch out breathes remaining nose to nose before going back at it.

Meanwhile Jonah had a hold of my hips and dared to venture onto my stiffening member, so I did the same.

I felt with one hand that his cock was fully hard at this point and I grabbed only his sac and pulls my hand upwards releasing them from my graspe slowly.

Jonah’s tongue left my mouth and before I could intrude mine into his he pulled away and asked, “Can I try something different?”

I nod frantically knowing it'd be something better than a hand job.

Tugging at my fully erect 6 ½ inch penis he adds, “I wanna taste it”

Knowing what I must do, I get up and sit on the edge of the tub against the wall my body drenched in water now leaking down back into the water lowering it below his pink almost quarter sized nipples.

Jonah getting some height got into a kneeling position and I spread my legs, getting more and more aroused by the second of having his head down between my legs looking up at me with his puppy dog eyes.

He dives right in and starts his tongue out at the bottom of my shaft right above my nuts and trails up to my oh so sensitive tip somehow making my dick feel even wetter than what it is right now.

I place my hands down onto the edge of the tub,holding myself in place trying not to slip as his hungry mouth swirls his tongue around my head before taking my whole tip into his mouth,and he looks up with my cock still in his mouth just in time to catch me tilting my head back slightly open mouth moaning, “mhmm”

Resisting the urge to grab his head and force feed him the rest of my length I grip the walls of the tub tighter, just in time for Jonah to rest his tongue down taking in about half of my length, the sensation sending tingles throughout my body.

My breath now panting like he slides my cock out of his warm mouth slowly and engulfs half the thing back real fast.

Wanting Jonah to get more in his mouth I buck my hips forward causing Jonah to gag, removing his mouth, “Cyrus!” He angrily says.

Getting embarrassed, “sorry” I quickly say flinching some.

Jonah goes back to work sucking away at my treat.

A couple loud moans fill the room seeing as we can be as loud as we want.

The boy getting eager from the sounds I'm making because of him starts bobbing up and down at a steady pace.

“Awh god Jonah” I moan quickly getting on edge from my first blow job.

My hips getting grab his hands he continues to bob on my throbbing cock ready to cum soon, “oohmm”

Looking down at Jonah basically worshiping my dick with his mouth I approach my climax.

With one final moan, “nngh” I explode my load into his mouth and down his throat.

He moves his hands from my hips and slides my deflating penis out only to grip the shaft and lick around the head getting any left over semen.

He smiles, “have I ever told you, your dick is perfect? Cause it-iz”

Blushing from my first compliment on my dick I re enter back down to water.

“Have you ever heard of hot dogging?” I interrogate.

“No...I don't think I have, what-iz it?”

“It's where you slide your dick between someone’s ass cheeks like a hot dog in a bun”

Curiously Jonah asks, “How do you know this?” 

Getting flustered, “my friend called the internet, point is want to try it?”

Jonah’s dick rising back up from the thought, “yea sure”

“Hmm, how should we do this?”

Moment of silence that Beck breaks with, “you could bend over the wall of the tub and touch the step”

I stand up shaking a bit to get most of the of the water off before getting into said position.

Jonah just stared at my plump pale Jewish rump before finally laying a hand on it.

I tease wiggling my butt in his face, “come on my parents will be back soon”

“Okay okay”

I hear the water falling back down as Jonah stands up and spreads my cheeks with on hand and guiding his cock with his other hand.

Anticipating the fun I get a bit antsy.

Jonah finally places his fat 5 incher down on my ass crack and pushes down deeper.

I felt like such a naughty slut being bent over with his dick on my ass and boy did I love it, besides it's no fun being a good little boy.

The water helping his member was able to slides between my cheeks with ease, “awh” Jonah halfheartedly moaned out feeling his whole soaking cock glide between my cheeks.

He was thrusting at a upwards angle and put a hand on my back for support as he leaned forward letting his hips do their own thing.

I thought this couldn’t get better having the Jonah Beck hot dogging me feeling his thicker cock on my rear end and hearing his adorable woman like moans of pleasure, but this moment did get better his balls started slapping against the bottom of my crack.

Even though he wasn't inside of me his thusring still got me swaying forward and backwards in the rhythm.

Jonah took a little while longer than I did and didn't moan nearly as much.

He did however kill the mood when he was probably getting closer to orgasm, “I love you Cyrus”

“I love you too Jonah” I say not breathing nearly as heavy as Jonah is the one doing all the work.

Jonah starts sliding rampid and doesn't stop when I feel lines of cum land on my back from his tip poking out the top of my buns.

I stop feeling the cum land on my back and his sliding slows down to a stop rather quickly.

“That was great” I exclaim backing up back into the tub.

Jonah sitting back down, “you got a little something there” he rubs his hand on my back and in between my ass cheeks getting the cum off.

“We should probably be getting out my parents could be home any minute now… Unless they are home already”

Jonah looked worried and frightful as I pulled the clog and the water began to drain, we stood in the bath drying off as much as possible and then stepping out.

Hearing a noise, “oh shit I think my parents are home be quiet”

We put our clothes back on and I try drying my hair to the best of my abilities.

I slowly turn the door knob to open the door, revealed no one is there waiting to use this bathroom.

I turn to Jonah to tell him let's go but he looks as if he saw a ghost and I turn back around and freeze up to see my stepdad standing there, he shouts, “what were you two boys doing in that bathroom?!”

“Uhh” I couldn't think of any reasonable excuses I turn back to see if Jonah gots anything, my gaze shoots back around towards the front.

“Don't look at him!” My dad pushes past me and sees the bubble remnants in the tub and then my semi wet hair and the two freshly used towels putting together the pieces he grows furious with veins bulging from his neck.

“You two fucking fairies took a bath together didn't-cha?!” 

Staying silent in fear.

My father violently shoves Jonah forward and points out the door and yells, “Get the hell out of my house!”

I mouth the words “Go” when Jonah looks at me, then he dashes out the front door leaving me to face my dad.

Getting my attention, “what the hell do you think you were doing with that boy?! Huh!”

Me legs get shaky as I was trembling with fear, “nothing!”

“Doesn't look like nothing!”

I didn't know what to do so I ran into the kitchen hearing my dads heavy footsteps chasing after me, “help!” I cried out hoping my step mom would stop the mad man behind me.

My dad stopped running as I stood beside his wife and she demanded, “what on Earth is going on here?!”

Before I could answer my dad already did, “I'm trying to teach that disgusting disgrace a lesson!” Now looking down at me, “what the fuck are you a gay faggot?!”

Tears started streaming down my face hearing these words from my own father.

“Y_yyes” I stuttered out, scared out of my mind.

My dad screamed at me “No your not!”.

At this point I was terrified at what was coming next.

“Yes, I am!” I yelled pissed off at him.

Suddenly my dad was next to me, he punched me in the stomach, then forcefully threw me to the ground.

“Your Not Allowed To Be Gay!”, my dad screamed even louder.

I am curled up on the ground crying, while my stepmom does nothing about it.

Helpless.

Terrified.

Hopeless.

Alone.

A glob of spit landed on my side as my dad stormed off, “mom?” I cry out for help to which she responds.

“I'm not your mother! She's dead” then she also stormed off.

Now profoundly shaking on the cold hard kitchen tiles I sob out to myself.

“I'm sorry I'm not the straight child you wanted”

“I'm sorry that I'll never get myself a beautiful girl and make you proud“

“I'm sorry that I can't control how I feel”

“I'm sorry that I didn't let Amber beat me to a pulp”

“I'm sorry that I thought I could ever be happy”

“I'm sorry for being so fucking stupid to think that my desires were more important than yours”

“I'm sorry that I'm not like everyone else”

“I'm sorry that I'm gay”

 

**End Of Chapter 13**

  
  



	14. Why So Cruel

**Jonah's P.O.V.**

They always say to run away from the bad and don't listen to the negative things, but what do I do when it's the thoughts in my head?

I wonder what happened after I left Cyrus his dad seemed really angry.

What if my dad is the same way?

He can't be that's ridiculous he loves me, he even came to see me when I was unconscious, that must mean something.

“So Jonah my boy how's that girlfriend of yours?” My dad still thinks I'm dating Andi, guess I should correct him.

“Oh Andi, we're not dating anymore, we broke up” he looked a bit distraught.

“You with anyone else right now?”

“Yeah”, since my mom is no longer here my dad likes to bug me like she always did.

“That's good my son is a little love minster. Who's the lucky girl?” Of course he'd assume it's a female because straight is the default.

“Actually dad” this really got his attention, “I'd like to make a correction, it's lucky guy not girl”

“Oh” keeping a expressionless face, “well who is this lucky guy?”

I was smiling just from getting to tell my dad that I have a boyfriend, “Cyrus Goodman”

He scanned his brain for memory of a Cyrus Goodman, “Was he the one who was with you when you got out of your coma?”

I nod my head yes, thrilled that he already knows him.

“He seems like a good kid, he was really worried about you, you know. Anyways how long have you two been together?”

It caught me off guard because I swore he was going to say dating and not together, “Not too long it happend at the hospital”

“Ah okay. You two haven't done anything yet, have you?”

Smirking and looking away from him remembering what I done with Cyrus less than a hour ago, “Would it be a bad thing if we had?” I ask flinching.

“As long as it isn’t like hardcore rough anal sex, I suppose not”

My face now beet red hearing my dad say that, “Jeez dad chill”

Noticing my embarrassment, “Why am I embarrassing you, lemme guess you guys already have”

Defensively I answer, “What no! Please stop talking about this”

“Must’ve done something that's making you embarrassed. What’d you do?” Jokingly, “Suck some dick? Hmn?”

Standing up, “Dad please, quit!”

“You didn’t deny it” he starts laughing.

“Oh my lord! I swear I’m never speaking to you again” I make my way down the hall to my bedroom.

I hear him call out, “Jonah I’m sorry! I was just messin’ with you!”

I didn’t bother to respond, now only if he’d apologized to my mom, maybe she’d still be here.

Speaking of my mom I haven’t spoken to her in a while, so I decide to give her a call.

Said call consisted of the usual small talk of “I love you”s and “How's everything been?”

Our conversations just aren’t the same anymore, at least I still get to hear her voice.

I get out my phone and text Cy to see what happened, not going to lie I am really worried about him.

_ Jonah - So sorry that, you know happened, so what exactly did go down after I left, I hope your okay. :’( _

_ Cyrus - Oh you know he just slammed me to the ground after hitting me and screamed it me _

_ Jonah - OMG that’s messed up, I’m sorry that, that happened _

My dad interrupting my peace, “Who ya texting?”

‘Ding!’ my phone went off, “Just Cyrus”

He crept closer, “Oo-who-who…. your boyfriend”

Groaning, “ugh. I regret telling you this”

Puzzled as can be he was, “Why?”

Seriously expanding my arms about showing off the room, “Because of all this”

He must be just being difficult now, “‘cause of your room?”

“No because of you being all weird about it, it’s not a big deal”   
“Excuse me I think your first boyfriend is a big deal”

My turn trying to mess with him, “Who says he is my first”

“I thought he was, isn’t he?”

Admittedly, “Yes” I let out with a sigh.

“Aha! I knew it” he said enthusiastically.

“Can you go dad it’s kinda important?” partially pleading him to leave me alone.

“Oh I see”, I just give him a look that screams  _ Really?  _ so he says, “Fine I’ll leave you be”.

“Thank you” I say as he exits my room forgetting to shut the door back, whatever it’ll stay open for now.

I go back to texting Cyrus.

_ Cyrus - He did it because I’m a disgrace to our family. Jews aren’t meant to be gay, in other words AKA his words “I am not allowed to be gay” _

_ Jonah - Cyrus listen, u r not a disgrace 2 ur family. Remember u didn’t choose 2 b gay. _

_ Cyrus - I know but people all over the world want me dead all because of that one thing.  _

_ Jonah - Although that is true there is people all over the world that say it’s illegal to eat cow or disobey your husband. _

_ Cyrus - Never thought about that, I guess there is some pretty ridiculous laws out there _

_ Jonah - Tell me about it _

_ Cyrus - I just did ^ XD _

_ Jonah - Wow, ur a dork _

_ Cyrus - Is that a insult? _

_ Jonah - If u want it 2 b _

_ Cyrus - What is that supposed to mean???!!! _

_ Jonah - Idek anymore _

_ Cyrus - Wow, ur a dork _

_ Jonah - Don’t ridicule me mister _

_ Cyrus - Why not? Are you going to beat me like my dad? _

_ Jonah - No and what the heck, u really shouldn’t be making jokes about that after that exact thing just happened today _

_ Cyrus - I know, I’m sorry *Kisses you* forgive me? _

_ Jonah - Of course, *Hugs you* now cya later….dork _

_ Cyrus - Your in no place to call me that when you’re one urself _

_ Jonah - Fine. We still on for the GSA tomorrow? _

_ Cyrus - Yessiree TTYL _

Oh crap I haven’t had dinner yet, I get out of bed and go into the kitchen to prepare myself some simple leftovers.

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

I break the awkward tension after me and Jonah gave each other confused looks, “Why are you just staring at us?”

Buffy stops staring us down, “Sorry it’s just you guys are a adorable couple”

My dad wouldn’t think so, Jonah sounding just as unaware as I am of how to properly respond to that, “Umm thanks”

Andi just rolls her eyes and Buffy nudges her, “You could at least pretend to be happy for them”

Andi clearly pissed off, “How can I? When Jonah just used me and never really loved me, he lead me on” Andi’s rage quit and she started crying, “I loved him”

Buffy now looking over at Jonah, “And Jonah loved you too, just in a different way, right Jonah?”

“Yes that's exactly right” he chimed.

I do not get why this is so upsetting to Andi, I randomly mention, “You know Andi, how you feel right now, I felt the same way when YOU and Jonah dated”

Andi switched back to anger with hot tears slowly evacuating her eyes, “Oh don’t give me that crap, YOU know nothing how I feel. When I was dating him the feelings were one sided and with you the feelings are mutual”

Buffy giving Andi a side hug, “Shh Shh Shh, but I do have to agree with Cyrus on this one, it was heartbreaking for him to see how happy you were with Jonah that he never felt like he could never speak up about his feelings to you”

Jonah whispered to me, “Is that true?”

Before I could give a answer Andi spoke up, “Guys stop the whispering, and Jonah for the last time if you have something to say, say it to all of us”

Jonah quickly replying, “Oh yeah sorry I was just asking if what Buffy said was true”

Buffy offended by that, “Do you really think I’d lie about that?”

Nervous now described his voice, “No I am just amazed how much Cyrus loved me back then”

I add in, “By the way it is true Jonah. It did pain me to see you and Andi together, I thought since you were with her that you’d love her and never me”

Jonah’s eyes now wide, “Wow that’s crazy I thought the same thing about you when you were with Iris”

Buffy was sitting back smiling as for Andi I could not say the same, she blurts out, “Can you two not be so lovey dovey around me?”

Jonah smirking, “It’s not my fault I want to show the world how much I love my boyfriend”

Going back to Andi’s rebuttal, “See that's exactly what I mean” now frowning.

Jonah leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek.

Buffy pointing at what just happened to Andi excited as can be, “Andi see how happy Cyrus is, I’ve never seen him so happy in my life. Just let them have their happiness. One day you’ll meet the right guy forget about Jonah and be as happy as them.”

Andi looking into Buffy’s eyes, “And what about you?”

To which she replied, “Don’t worry about me I’m fine and besides I am not really looking for a romantic relationship”

My smile intensified and my cheeks rose even higher from the ends of my lips and I closed my eyes and thought about the compliments.

Buffy thinks me and Jonah are adorable just like a basket of puppies.

Awe I’m like a sweet lil puppy, or maybe one of those fighting dogs that gets beat by their owner.

I reopen my eyes and Jonah asks, “You okay there?”

“Yeah, I was just enjoying being adorable”

“Adorable?” he asks.

“Yep” I sweetly reply.

“That you are” he flashed his pearly whites at me making me feel warm and content on the inside.

Buffy reassures me, “Just give Andi some time, she’ll get used to and over it”

She blunty comments, “I don’t wanna have to get used to it”

“Awe too bad. See how perfect they are for each other, you’re going to have to get over it, I don’t see them breaking up ever”

Andi rolls her eyes and sighs, meanwhile Jonah is just silently blushing.

“Jonah I don’t see you blush very often, it’s cute, I love it”

That comment I made just made him blush even harder, “Oh quit it, I’m not blushing.

Buffy interjects and says what I was going to say, “Phft whatever you’re blushing even more now”

I stand up, “Well me and mister totally blushing but not blushing are going to go before Andi rips her head off”

I hold out my hand and Jonah takes it in his and not even a couple of seconds later, I regrip his hand in a intertwined position and tell him, “I like this one the best” motioning my head down towards are swaying hands.

 

**After School**

Mrs. Patterson greeted us all, “Welcome I’m glad that you all showed up. To kick things off we are going to go around and say a few things, for example I think I am bisexual or something like that or I’m straight and just here to learn and support”

It goes silent in the room just us students sitting in a semi big circle nervous as can be, so I break the silence, “Well I am gay, but most of you already knew that”

It goes back to deafening silence, I nudge Jonah and he says,”Oh yeah I am too”.

Mrs. Patterson sees this isn’t going very well, “Come on, don’t be shy this is a safe place, you are all here for a reason”

More nothingingness, “Fine, we’ll do this by show of hands. Raise your hand if you are attracted to the same gender”

Obviously me and Jonah raise our hands and slowly another kid raised theirs which sparked the other kids to do the same just leaving a few who haven’t.

Patterson goes on, “Who here is wanting to change gender?” out of the few kids that didn’t already raise their hand, they all raised their hand this time around but one girl.

The teacher called her out, “Casey so are you…”

Casey stopped playing with her hair and cut her off, “I’m just here to support my friend and hopefully make some new ones.

“Awe thats so sweet of you. Oh I forgot to mention that whatever is said in here stays in here, because most of you if not all of you are probably not out of the closet yet which would make since only being middle schoolers. In here we will do activities and converse and really explore yourself and learn about others.”

I notice this one guy was eyeing me and I just tried to ignore it.

She continued, “First of all have any of you came out yet?”

Jonah speaks up raising a hand,”yeah me and him?” he says pointing his thumb at me.

“Are you two…?”

I raised a eyebrow was she scared to assume dating?

Jonah finished her question and answered it, “Boyfriends? yes”

“Do either of you wanna talk about what it's like being out?”

I speak, “Sure I will”   
“Go right ahead I’m sure it will help everyone else here out”   
“So I never planned on the school knowing my secret but someone found out by eavesdropping and spilled it to the entire school”

“Awe that really sucks, it breaks my heart hearing that, what about you Jonah”

“Oh me well um I was secretly dating Cyrus and he was getting bullied one thing lead to another when I stood up for him so yeah”

Wow way to make me sound like a defenseless baby.

“I hope that none of you will ever get bullied again. Also you mentioned that you were secretly dating him. Don’t you all find it messed up how they had to keep their relationship a secret?”

Most of the group responded with a “yeah” or a “yes” making it sound like “Yeass”

Mrs. Patterson then said, “Why don’t we go around the room and list a reason why someone would be afraid to come out. Who wants to start us off?” She stood up and got to the white board with a red marker most likely to write our list down.

Surpisingly Casey the non LGBT kid raised her hand eagerly, I was also eager to hear what a straight person thinks us gay kids are scared of.

Patterson points at Casey to go first, “I think someone would be afraid to come out because they will get judged and looked at differently”

The teacher adds “Judged” to the list and we kept going around the room until we had out list of reasons and I honestly couldn’t think of any more reasons.

After that first rough patch the kids opened up and talked freely.

Once the GSA let out it seemed like we had our own little pack of LGBT people.

Pretty cool to me, before going home Jonah took me outside to a big shady tree to talk.

He laid down with his back leaned up against the tree and I decided to lay on the grass next to him and rest my head on his chest cuddling his body.

Jonah spoke, “Last night, I told my dad that you’re my boyfriend”

I tilted my head back looking up to see him smiling down at me, “How’d it go?”

Don’t think it could have been worse than mine, “He was super cool with it, and joked around some about it trying to embarrass me”

With hurt in my voice, “I’m happy for you”

He takes a arm and lays it down along my side, giving it a shrug, “I feel so bad about yours, maybe he’ll get over it”

My thoughts of my dad striking me again and forever verballing abusing me scared me I held onto Jonah and squeezed him tight.

He added, “Not so tight” I ease up, “Isn’t there another place you can stay?”

Nuzzling my head back down and closing my eyes,”I just got where I am now, I don’t want to have to move again”

“But you shouldn’t be staying with your dad”   
“It’s fine Jonah it’s not like its child abuse, he said the bruises would have to last for over four hours to qualify”

“He still shouldn’t be doing that. What about your grandparents?”

Opening my eyes, “Are you kidding me the people who raised my dad to be that way”

“Hmm don’t you still have your stepdad?”

“Yeah but he said he can’t take care of me”

“I think you should give him a call and see”

“The only way he’d be able to is if he had a new wife…. wait a minute he could have already met a potential one”

“Exactly there is hope and if this thing with your father gets worse I’m more than sure my dad would let you stay with us.”

I let out a heavy sigh, “it is things like that scare me, like kicking someone out or abusing them for whom they love”

“No matter what happens we will always have each other”

The image pops into my head of when I pulled the blanket back on Jonah in the hospital and saw the cuts on his arms.

Unsure of my own words if I believe them or not, “I know”

 

When I get back at home my dad was waiting and interrogates me, “Where were you?”

Thinking of a quick easy lie, “I was playing frisbee at the park with some friends”

In a threatening tone he demands, “I better not find out you were with that one boy. I NEVER want to see you two together. Got it?”

Do I tell him yes and secretly see Jonah but what if he finds out do I take the risk, I’m sure Jonah would understand if we have to put our relationship on hold, but what if he leaves me for one of those gusy at out first GSA.

My dad grabs both my arms, gripping them hard shaking me a bit, “Got It?!”

The word “Yes” weakly escaped past my lips.

“Yes What?”still holding onto me.

It takes a lot of mental strength to lie to my father and say, “Yes I got it, will never see him again”

He releases me, “Good”

I retreat up to my room thankful my dad did not hurt me, maybe it will be okay and percede to text Jonah about what just happened with my dad.

Dinner was horrifying my dad kept looking at me making me sink down in my seat while my step mom didn’t seem to notice.

“So mister gay boy, got a girlfriend yet?”

Confused by my dads weird ass question.

“Nooo” I respond.

Quickly he asks, “Why not?”

“Because I don’t want one”

“Well you’re certainly not going to have a boyfriend”

To scared to tell him I already have one, “Why is that?”   
“Because you are going to get a girlfriend and love her”

“But I don’t want one or want to do that”   
Growing with rage, he stopped eating, “I didn’t ask what you wanted now did I? You are going to date a girl and be happy the way god intended”

“For the last time I don’t want one”

“You don’t know what you want!”

“Yes I do”

“Come here boy” my dad now standing up making his way towards me, I mouth the words now but my quivering body not wanting to get hurt I stood up as he said.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and started pushing me back, “You Are Going To Be Straight. There isn’t any Jewish fags like you in our family”

He finally stopped when my back the wall and my step mom just sat there at the table not saying a word, like what the fuck does she think she’s doing.

I bravely say with tears welling up, “I am not going to be straight because I can’t, what don’t you get, I’m gay”

I regretted talking back to him, he pulled me forward just to slam me against the wall with each word he said, “YOU!...ARE!.....NOT!....GAY!....YOU!.....ARE!.....STRAIGHT!” he stopped slamming my backside into the wall for a moment before he started up again one slam for every word, “You…..Like….Women…..You…..Are…..Going…..To…..Marry….One!”

The tears now started leaving my eyes from the pain that was shooting up my back and pounding in my head.

I cried out, “I’m sorry, I won’t be gay, just please stop”

He moved his hands up to my throat and I could feel my heartbeat bouncing off his hands as he began to drain the life out of me.

His eyes, he was a mad me, he was going to murder me!

My step mom finally caring screamed, “Honey stop! He’s just a boy! He doesn’t know what he wants! He’s just confused and going through a phase!”

He releases my hand print marked neck I slide down the wall with color returning to my face as I gasp for air.

My dad questions, “So you’re going to get a girlfriend?” this time it wasn’t a demand but I know my answer had to be yes.

“Yes” I say completely heart broken.

I can’t have a boyfriend, that’s gay which according to my father I am not.

I don’t know what I want because according to my step mother I am just a boy.

I don't bother to text Jonah a second time tonight of what just happened my pain shouldn't be a valid excuse to make him worry about me.

**End Of Chapter 14**   
  
  



	15. With You All The Way

******Jonah’s P.O.V.**

Thursday morning I exclaim, “Hey CyGuy” patting his back.

“Fffhh ow!” he fast as lightning shot out of the way.

“What I barely even touched you?” whats Cyrus’ problem?

“My back is still extremely sore from, last night” he turned looking down at the ground.

“What happened last night?” he stayed looking down at the ground like it was the world's most entertaining movie.

Did his dad hurt him again?

Stepping closer, “Cyrus, did your dad do this to you?” in response the boy just nodded yes.

I put my hand under his chin and tilted his head up to look at me, he didn’t look too good.

I tell him inches from his face, “Why don’t you come and spend the night with me?”

Crouching down he said “I can’t” as stressed out as can be.

Remembering what he text me last night that he’s not allowed to see me anymore, “Oh yeah...Seriously though call your stepdad, you guys can surely work something out”

“I will”

“When?”

“I don’t know?”

“How ‘bout tonight?”

“I can’t”   
“Cyrus yes you can, do it please. I hate seeing my boyfriend hurt”

He gives up, “Fine”

I wish Cyrus could have my dad so he could finally get the acceptance he deserves, he is literally the poster child of gayness.

Poor Cyrus, like I hated myself for being gay and Cyrus never hated himself….I think anyways now I’m learning it’s okay and I should love myself while Cyrus on the other hand is learning quite the opposite.

I Just wanna lay down with a big fluffy blanket and hold onto him forever and not let anyone ever hurt him again.

Sadly in this case I can’t really do anything but sit and watch him suffer as nothing I could do would stop his dad.

 

At lunch Andi didn’t sit with us she was probably to busy being jealous of what Cyrus gots...a boyfriend.

I for real don’t even care about Andi anymore, she’s not who I thought she was.

Buffy also wasn’t sitting with us because she didn’t wanna have Andi excluded so she went with her.

“Can we sit” a small group of three guys that we all seen at the GSA yesterday asked.

“Of course”

“Thanks”, they all sat down facing me and Cyrus.

“No problem”, Cyrus just awkwardly waved at the new members of our table.

The one in the middle asked, “So is this the gay kids club”

Cyrus just chuckled and said, “Looks like it, so I guess it is”

I ask, “Gavin right?”

He looked shocked I payed attention enough to remember, “Yeah and this is Bryan and Zach” pointing to the boys left and right of him.

I decided to introduce myself and Cyrus just incase they don’t remember, “Well I’m Jonah and this is Cyrus”

Zach responded, “We know you two were a pretty big talk of the school”

Cyrus seemed worried, “Really? What were people saying about us?”

I didn’t have to know what they said to know whatever it may be it’s not nice positive talk about us.

Zach looked over at Bryan expecting him to respond and he did, “Chill dude. I thought you’d know by now. It’s just you two are kinda a power couple that made history as first gay couple in Jefferson Middle School.”

Oh I never thought of it like that, I contribute to the conversation, “Huh that is pretty cool right. Not trying to be weird, at least I don’t think this is a weird question. So do you guys like look up to us”

Gavin said it like it was obvious, “Well yeah”

Cyrus curious as to who they like and trying to strike up a interesting conversation, “Bryan who do you got your eye on?”

Subsequently Bryan started blushing most likely thinking of his crush, “Uhm”

Cyrus begged him, “Come on tell us? Pwease”

“Fine, TJ Kippen” Cyrus’ excitement died down, a lot bit after hearing that.

Cyrus seemed out of it for the rest of lunch, and I carried on the question to the next guy, “What about you Gavin”

Gavin sounded confident in his answer, “I have to admit TJ is pretty dang hot and all but I really like Daniel Evans”

Moving on to the last of the three farthest from Cyrus, “Finally how about you Zach?”

Zach sounded down in the dumps like real low, “Why does it even matter he’s already taken”

Awe feeling sympathetic, “Because want to know and I find it pretty cool to be able to openly chat about guys, you know like girls do”

Zach still refusing to tell, “I don’t wanna say”

Cyrus sounding a bit off, “We won't judge, besides maybe things will change, I had liked Jonah and he was dating a girl and now look at us”

Zack looked like he would burst into tears any moment now, “He’s not dating a girl”

His crush is dating a guy the only guy dating another guy is either me or Cyrus.

Being sure it’s me, “Awe I’m so sorry but you already know I’m dating Cyrus, but I bet you’re probably a really nice guy”

Zach seemed kind of offended by my assumption, “Not you”

Cyrus just looked at me and then over at Zach then back to me, I whisper to Cy, “Whatcha thinkin’?”

His expression was blank and he whispered back, “I don’t know, I feel bad that I get to be with my crush and he doesn’t”

Oh I got it, I announce, “Zach trust me on this one you probably wouldn’t like Cyrus, he’s a dork. He wears a huge vest of equipment for the Space Otters and he still…”

Cyrus cut me off, “Okay Okay I think he gets it, yeesh”

Zach still seeming pretty sad, “Then why do you like him if he’s such a dork”

Cyrus curious too both of them interrogating me on both sides, “Yeah Jonah why?”

Smirking and laughing out the nose, “Maybe I’m a fool for dorks”

“Got that right” Cyrus commented.

“Meaning what exactly?”

“Nothing”.

Turning back to a depressed lookin’ Zach “See he’s such a dork”

Under his breath, “I know”

Fucking great, Cyrus gots his dad beating him which is a lot to deal with and now this guy trying to guilt trip Cyrus for dating me.

I hope Cyrus wouldn’t leave me for Jonah, he wouldn’t do that?

Would he?

 

Art class, up until this last hour of the day I had been thinking about Cyrus and if he would actually leave me for Zach.

I don’t think he would he says he loves me and I want to believe him but…..actually I don’t even know anymore.

And not knowing is driving me more insane, also shouldn’t I be more focused on when Bryan said he likes TJ and Cyrus just kinda, I don’t know how to put this seemed distracted and out of it, most likely thinking about TJ.

Does he like TJ and is only with me because he thinks that TJ would never go out with him so he settled for me?

I had to figure some stuff out and maybe Cyrus was also thinking about the same things.

“Can we talk about what happened at lunch?” leaning my head in towards him.

“Now?”

Stating it like it was clearly wrote across my forehead, “Yes right now”

“Sure why not? So what about it?”

“When Bryan mentioned TJ you kinda responded weird. Did anything happen between you and him that you haven’t told me?”

Putting his hands up in front of him, “Whoa whoa whoa, is Jonah jealous?”

“Yes” confused, “Am I not supposed to be?”

“Not this jealous, I can still have guy friends” shaking his head at me.

Sighing, “Whatever” guess I’m too jealous, “So about that first thing, TJ?”

“Jonah do we have to talk about him?” sounding like he’d rather break his leg than talk about that Kippen boy.

“Yes the name has a effect on you and I’m wondering if the person did too?”

Cyrus darted his eyes from left to right and got quieter, “No, he was just a friend”

I raise a brow trying to read his mind, “Meaning?”

“Meaning I used to like TJ some but now he’s dead to me”

“What happened to your friendship for it to end”

Slumping his shoulders down, “Apparently me being not so straight happened”

Feeling better now knowing TJ is not a threat, “It’s great that you’re no longer friends with that jerk”

Defensively he responded, “TJ is not a jerk, he was all nice and stuff before he knew”

Cyrus temporarily changed to a barely audible whisper, “Everyone was”

“Well he’s a jerk for not liking you because of that one thing”

“So what you’re saying is over half the world is a jerk? Hmm?”

“I guess so”

“TJ can dislike gays as he pleases and I am not going to call him a jerk because of it. He has every right to hate anything he wants”

In shock that Cyrus is trying to defend someone who bullied him, “Am I a jerk”

He pretends to think putting hand under his chin, “Hmm getting there”

“Excuse me? I am not anywhere close to a jerk” doubting my own words, am I a jerk?

“Sounds just like what a jerk would say”

“Huh that’s funny because what you just said sounds spot on like what the world's worst liar would say”

Cyrus tried doing a childish pout and failed and that made it all the more better, “Calling me the world's worst liar is something only a jerk would do”

“Admit it Cyrus Goodman, you love me and I’m not a jerk”

Wide eyed, “Alas tis true, I love you”

Grinning from his dorky old folk talk, “And?”

Cy being difficult, “And what? That was it, I love you”

“No no no, there was something else, I’m not a?” cocking my head towards him to finish my sentence.

“Person who identifies as a jerk”

Now I am even more confused does that mean I’m not a jerk?

I don’t think it matters cause he loves me, “Very good and point proven that you’re a liar because earlier you falsely stated that, that was it”

Smirking suspiciously like he is up to something, “Awe man mister Beck you figured me out I am a big fat liar. Here let me lie some more, I love you”

Me not falling for his trick, “You saying that I love you is a lie is a lie itself, therefore you my boyfriend whom is a horrible liar, loves me”

The brown eyed devil just frowned, “When did you get so smart?”

“I’ve always been intelligent”

Sarcastically “Suuure”

“I have, just not a nerd like you”

“Is that really what I am? A lying nerd?”

“Depends am I a not so smart jerk?”

“Touché mijour handsome”

Smirking, “Okay genius, I’m pretty sure that was three different languages all in one sentence”

“Twas”

“Sometimes I don’t even know what I see in you”

“A loveable dork. And you’re a fool for dorks remember”

He gots that right, he is a dork, like seriously who says twas and stuff like that?

“Does this make you dork for fools?”

“Huh I guess it does”

Before leaving school that day I had one quick little chat with Cyrus.

“Be sure to text or call me after you tell your stepdad”

“I will”

“Will what? C’mon Cyrus”

“I will be sure to tell you what happens after I call my stepdad tonight”

“You better”

“Jonah I will and I said I would two times already, actually no three times and now this makes four”

“Okay” Cyrus tried escaping from me, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To call my stepdad like we just discussed”

Grabbing his hand causing him to stop, “Not without a goodluck kiss you’re not!”

“Oh silly me, how could I forget?”

“Just shut and kiss me already” placing a hand on the backside of his head and the other on his cheek, pulling him in closer.

Standing outside the front of the school for all to see we kissed in each others arms.

It was nothing special just short and sweet.

After the goodbye/goodluck kiss we parted ways and he ventured off.

 

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

I took my phone to the backyard to not be heard by my parents.

Sitting on the ground against the only tree in my backyard, I nervously clicked call.

The phone rang, and kept ringing, all the way to voicemail.

Great he didn’t pick up now…

My thought was cut off by him calling back, that was fast, I answer it, “Hello?”

“Hi, Cyrus you haven’t called in a while, what’s up?”

Keeping my eyes on the backdoor incase my dad comes looking for me, “I know I haven’t I’m sorry. I was wondering if I can stay with you again”

The heart accelerating moment of silence as I waited for a response, “Why? What’s wrong staying with your dad?”

My eyes burning of worry and fear and just the sheer fact I have to admit to him that my dad has been beating me, “Everything! He says I am not allowed to be gay, he even enforced his rule by beating me!”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Just a few days”

“Cyrus get your stuff you are coming back with me”

“Really, I thought you couldn’t”   
“It’ll be fine, as long as you are safe and away from him. Remember that lady I told you I was seeing? Things are getting pretty serious, I’m sure she’ll love you”

Getting lost in the conversation I looked down at the ground and picked up a twig and started drawing circles on the ground, “So when are you coming to get me?”

“Tonight”

“Thank god I don’t have to spend another night with him”

“Just where do you think you’ll be going” It took me a moment to realize that voice wasn’t coming from my cell phone.

Putting my cell phone aside ignoring whatever he is saying to look up at my dad, “I’m going to be going back with my stepdad, cause clearly you don’t want me here”

Getting real with me, “Kinda why I left your mother, to get away from you and start a new family, a better one”

This was the first I was hearing of this, “You know you really hurt her when you left”

“Does it look like I care?”

I shake my head no.

“I’ll help you get your shit outta my house”

Not really knowing what he meant I said, “Oh-kay”

I bring my phone back up to my ear as my dad walks back inside and say, “You still there?”

“Yeah who was that you were talking to?”

“My dad”

“Oh what’d he say”   
“That he is glad I will be leaving”

“I’m sorry that you had to deal with him. I didn’t know he was that bad”

I’m sorry too, I hate him, “It’ll be fine, anyways can you hurry please, he said he’d help me get my stuff out”

“Yeah I’m on my way now so I have to hang up”

“Okay, bye see you soon. Love you”

“Love you too bud be there in no time”

Ending the call, at least one of my dads loves me.

I shoot Jonah a text as promised.

_ Cyrus - Thank you _

_ Jonah - 4 wut? _

_ Cyrus - Making me call my stepdad _

_ Jonah - So it went well? _

_ Cyrus - Yep, he’s coming to get me tonight _

_ Jonah - That’s amazing. U finally getta escape from ur dad _

_ Cyrus - Tis. Gotta get my stuff ready _

_ Jonah - Oh I c. Ttyl _

When I enter back inside the house I finally understood what my dad meant by help me get my shit out.

The front door wide open and him chucking all of my stuff outside onto the front lawn not caring if it gets broken.

**End Of Chapter 15**

  
  



	16. Dark To Light

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

Yelling at my father throwing stuff would not help my case.

Dodging his stream of stuff getting shot out the door I make my way to the big clump of a pile and start sorting it out.

My piles were stacked neatly so they could easily be packed into my stepdad's car when he gets here.

Lastly my clothes got hurled outside in messy ball forms purposefully aimed at my organized stacks.

I tell myself, “whatever” it will all be over soon.

My stepdad arrived faster than a ambulance probably would have, it is crazy he got here that freaking fast.

Like what did he do slam his foot down and fly down the road barely avoiding obstacles?

I stood up straight and adjusted myself to look presentable as he stepped out the car and greeted me, “Hey-ya Cyrus I see… you know”

It wasn't much of a big surprise when I ran up and clinged onto his front and held him tightly, “thank you so so much”

Putting a hand on each shoulder looking down at me he told me, “hush up now, you finally get to come on home and live with people who actually love you”

My dad hollered, “go on and get him out of my life!” and preceded to slam the front door shut.

I hear my stepdad mutter, “I can see why she left him” which was referring to my mom.

It wasn't until now I realized no one else came out of the car so I ask him, “Where is this new lady you're seeing?”

“Oh she's at home tidying up a bit before I bring you there”

The word home entered my mind but didn't leave, “What do you mean home?”

Opening up the trunk if the car he responded, “I collected your mom's life insurance and we bought a nice little house right in town”

“Oh cool” I guess.

We packed up the car in silence, I wonder if my dad is watching us through the window or something.

After the car was loaded up we got in and before pulling out from the driveway he struck up a conversation, “Oh I just remembered so whatever happened to that boy in the coma?”

I was blushing but luckily for me his eyes were too busy on the road to notice, “Well he recovered from his coma and is now, my boyfriend”

“Awe see Cyrus I told you that you would find somebody, I need a refresher on the name”

“His name is Jonah Beck” I could say that name all day knowing that he is mine and no ones else's.

Hopefully by now Andi has gotten over all this with me dating her ex who she still has feelings for.

My stepdad furthered the conversation, “So how is everything going with Jonah?”

Urmm what exactly does that mean, “Good actually no amazing. He was the one that convinced me to call you”

He sounded a bit disappointed that I had to have Jonah practically force me to call him, “So you were not going to call me on your own? I am glad you got such a caring boyfriend cause imagine what could have happened if you stayed longer with that awful excuse for a human”

I was not wanting to think about how my dad would of continued to beat the gay out of me, “I was just scared to call you because I thought you wouldn't want to take care of me anymore and I didn't want to feel like a burden”

“Relax you're not going to be a burden. Also how many times am I going to have to tell you, I love you”

“I know you love me in fact you're one of the few people who do”

My stepdad sounded confused, “What do you mean few people, are kids giving you a hard time?”

I almost laughed from his understatement of hard time, “Phft hard time, it has been the worst experience in my life. The people at school make me feel unwanted and out of place like I shouldn't be there”

Huh not much different from how my dad makes me feel.

“I am so sorry to hear that. That is messed up kids should not he doing any of that good you”

“At least it is getting better, now at school the bullying has died down by a huge amount and there is a miniature squad of LGBT support”

Sounding relieved, “That's good at least. I never would have guessed being gay would be so difficult”

“Me neither” 

It must be even worse for Jonah he harmed himself due to his sexuality.

I can't blame him tho most kids grow up having hate against gay people so it'd make sense that he'd hate himself that much.

I know his hatred for gays must be gone because he doesn't hate me and he is open about being gay to everyone.

 

When we pulled up to the new house he honked and as we got out a lady came out and hugged me.

She stepped back and greeted me, “Hiya there Cyrus. I'm so physced to finally be meeting you”

She had a bright golden head of hair that hung just past her shoulders, and thick dark brown eyebrows and a couple of piercings.

I was a little bit nervous, “Heeey, so wha_hats your n_name?”

“Catherine Noel, or Cathy for short. You can even call me mom, because I am kinda taking the role of yours and two I will be giving you unconditional love. I’m fine with whichever you can just use whatever you are comfortable with”

Catherine….I love that name, “Okay Catherine it is a pleasure to meet you”

My stepdad unloaded the car and Catherine showed me around the house.

The layout and style was nothing fancy it was just a cozy little home.

This year has been crazy this is already third time I have had to adjust to new place, and hopefully I won’t have to do this again for a long time.

Exhausting work it was to move in and get settled in just one afternoon.

I didn’t feel like texting Jonah so instead I just called him and put him on speaker laying him on the bed in front of me.

I hear his voice, “Hey Cy what’s up”

“Nothing now, I just got done moving in.”

“Sweet alright glad you’re away from your dad”

“Me too. Thanks for making me give my stepdad a call”

“No problem. Why does Andi have to hate me?”   
“Oh I am sure that she doesn’t HATE you”

“But she does, I lead her on which was very wrong of me”

“Haven’t you already apologized to her?”

“Kinda she refuses to talk to me, she is afraid I am just going to hurt her again.”

Well damn I guess Andi still hasn’t gotten over all this, “Ugh typical Andi thought Buffy would have talked some sense into her by now”

“Okay…. On a different note. If you can promise to not be checking out other guys, I wanna take you to the waterpark”

“Well I can’t guarantee I will keep my promise. It sounds fun, when will it be?”

“This weekend, Saturday good? Also you better I don’t like it when my boyfriend is drooling over other guys”

“Yeah Saturday is great. I will probably find a few cute guys but none will be as good as you, you are literally the hottest guy I know”

“Yay I’m excited, I know this bad timing but, I got to go”

“Awe okay ba-bye babe”

“Bye see you at school, till then love ya”

He hung up like almost immediately after, he must have really had to go.

 

**Buffy’s P.O.V.**

Andi came over a lot, after all this is her grandma’s house.

We were up in my bedroom, “Please please PLEASE!” I was begging Andi to say sorry to Jonah and Cyrus.

“Why should I? They both betrayed me”

“Good point but still they are our friends and I want to hang out with all of you together again”

Andi’s voice got higher, “And I don’t want to watch another minute of Jonah with Cyrus it hurts to much to see them together”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you have something against gays”

She smarts off, “Only when they lead me on and ditch me for my best friend”

“No I think you might be homophobic”   
Andi got offended by that accusation, “What? No I’m not”

“You do claim that watching them flirt and stuff makes you sick”

“Not like that. I just don’t like it because I still love Jonah. I wish he loved me….He never did”

“Andi for the last time he did love you, as a friend. It’s not my fault he’s not capable of loving you the same as you did him nor is it his fault”   
“Then whose fault is it that he is gay?”   
“Most likely the same person who is to blame for you being straight”

Andi thought about my words for just a bit disgusting them, “Buffy word of advice, it’s never fun to learn your boyfriend is gay”

“I know this sucks, but you will get over it and find someone else preferably someone who isn’t gay”

Andi laughed a tiny bit with her mouth closed, “Thanks. Tomorrow I will show you that I don’t hate gays and I will make amends with them”

She left the room leaving me with my thoughts.

I really don’t get Andi, like I think gays are adorable.

I think it’s similar to those straight guys who love lesbian porn because it’s two chicks getting it on.

I don’t mind watching some gay porn here and there and I am not going to lie most of the gay guys look better than the straight ones.

For real tho if Cyrus was depressed Jonah is definitely the cure for it.

It’s kinda weird both my gay best friend and my best friend love the same guy.

Sad thing is only one of them can have him and Cyrus was the lucky winner.

Cyrus had to sit through and suppress his feelings while Andi constantly talked about how much she liked him.

I’m actually really glad Jonah ended up with Cyrus instead of Andi it’s nice to see him get what he’s been patiently waiting for.

Also when Cyrus told me “But the thought of telling anyone else…” makes sense now that I think about it.

He was right to worry about telling others he has a crush on a fellow boy, his worst thoughts probably did come true.

Just think how differently things would be right now if Amber hadn’t outed Cyrus to the whole school.

Would they even be dating?

Actually now that I am thinking about Cyrus being gay and all it’s all making sense now.

It feels mind blowing like how did I not realize it on my own.

For example that time when Cyrus had to be told by Iris that he can call her girlfriend.

I know this sounds stereotypical but the way he dresses, no other boy has a attire quite like his.

Whoa I wonder what it would be like if I was gay, I mean lesbian?

What would Andi think of me and basically everyone?

Hmm what it be rude to prank Andi and tell her I’m lesbian to gauge her reaction?

Oh my god what if I told her that I have a crush on her?

Oo this is going to be the best prank ever, but the question is should I go through with it?

Nothing that bad can happen right?

It’ll be fine what’s the worst that could happen?

I seriously can’t think of anything negative that can come from this.

I think I will do it.

I open the door and call down to Andi who is chatting with Celia, “Hey Andi can you come here for a moment? I have something important I need to tell you!”

**End Of Chapter 16**

  
  



	17. Love Is A Art

**Buffy's P.O.V.**

I called Andi up to my room to try out my plan to prank her.

Andi called back “Be up there in just a bit!”

Oh my god I was jumping in my skin I am so pumped for this.

I don't even know how to act when coming out, darn hopefully I can think of something and quick before Andi gets up here.

Got it, I think I can explain to her my crush and hopefully she will think I am talking about her.

Crap I think I can hear Andi coming (-;)-) I can't be lookin- all excited and junk.

Exhaling heavily trying to act as normal and natural as possible.

Why is it so hard to act normal when you need to the most?

Huh maybe my nervousness will help play my part better and sell it to her.

Just seeing Andi's unsuspecting face entering the room was too much for me, I quickly sat on the other side of the bed facing away from her.

She asks, “What's wrong Slayer?”

I coldly reply, “One that nickname I'm not on the team anymore and that is like putting salt in the wound and two I might be stuck in the same boat as Cyrus was”

Much to my surprise Andi was polite for once and didn't try to make me face or look at her cause if she did my expressions surely would give it away.

I felt the bed sink down behind me and her ask, “Sorry about the name. Shame such a great nickname has to go to waste. What exactly do you mean by the Cyrus boat thing I'm not understanding one bit”

It was hard to make up everything this fast so I went with some of my real feelings, “I mean Cyrus had a crush on somebody who he thought the odds were against them”

If I could see Andi’s face right now I bet she'd have on her famous processing face because we all know how long it takes her to process things through her simple head.

“Wait are you saying you have a crush on someone and your doubtful of you two dating?”

Stating the obvious in a nice tone, “That's exactly what I am saying”

“Well can you tell me more about this crush of yours?”

Tapping a finger on my bottom lip trying of concentrate in my wording, “Well they are super kind and thoughtful and they are unique and are crafty in more ways than one”

I got done but it seemed like Andi tried to cut me off, “This person sounds a awful lot like me”

Trying to hold back laughter I thank the lord one last time that she can't see me.

Andi continued sounding dead like and just over everything and done with life, “It's because it is me...isn't it?”

I shocked myself by what my mind subconsciously said, “Mhm it's near impossible to not fall for a girl like you”

Andi was in denial of all this, “But Buffy listen to yourself you are going out of your mind. You can't like me! What are you trying to do here? Ruin our friendship? Huh?”

Whoa was not expecting that bombshell I honestly don't know who could like someone anything like her.

It is a more than great thing that I don't actually like her, but the real thing is do I stop now or keep going?

My thoughts on what to do got cut off by Andi continuing to throw a fit, “Okay fine don't answer me, I see how it is. Your silence has told me all that I need to know.”

I had to say something or say anything to cease Andi's mission to evacuate the area, “Andi wait!”

I turned around to see her also turning back and she spat out, “What is it?”

I thought about being a long distance from my parents and channeled that sad energy to play my next line, “You don’t understand what it is like. I don't want my silly feelings to get in the way. I'm sorry that I can't control the way that you make me feel”

Sympathetic, Andi now was for once in her oh so miserable life, “You're absolutely right I don’t understand, is being non straight really like that?”

“Well you do you really think if Cyrus had the choice he'd choose to be gay and get bullied and hated by millions?”

She made a O shape with her mouth, “Wow I don't know what to say, I never thought of it like that”

I started slowly shaking my head no, “For starters you could promise to apologise to Cyrus and JONAH and give me a apology”

Crossing her arms over her chest hugging herself she sternly stated, “I am NOT going to give a apology to JONAH”

“Why not? He deserves one from you” before Andi could answer my question I already knew she'd bring up her “Jonah lead me on” thing so I added, “On second thought don't answer that question”

Andi looked puzzled, “Oh-kay…” unfolding her arms and getting ready to leave, “Buffy I'm sorry but I like Jonah and you know that. Also I don't swing that way”

What if Andi goes and opens her big mouth about this and tells everyone, it was kinda nice when Amber did a number on her mouth and she couldn't talk.

She was halfway through the door and I got on my knees on the bed extended a hand to her, “Wait! Andi I can't do this to you, I must come clean”

Lifting her toes up she spun around on her heels resting a hand casually on the doorframe, “I'm listening”

“Truth is, it's not you who I have a crush on”

Andi looked disappointed which slightly infuriated me so if I don't have a crush on her she's not happy and if I do she gets mad at me, there is just no pleasing this girl.

I went on, “My crush, it's on Walker”

Not sure if she was joking or not, “Back off Walker is mine”

I couldn’t help myself from what I said next, “You also said the same thing about Jonah and how'd that work out for you?”

“Can we not talk about Jonah it's ridiculous how Cyrus won him over” well Andi is clearly upset.

“You're acting like it was a competition over Jonah, he never loved you like he does Cyrus”

“Not helping”

“I bet you that they are boning each other right now. How does that make you feel to know Cyrus is getting more than you ever did with Jonah”

Andi sounding sure of herself, “Have you seen Cyrus I bet he won't let Jonah touch him the slightest bit. I bet Jonah will get desperate and cheat on him”

“Whoa there Andi they are only in middle school and so are we, I highly doubt they'd be doing that I was just trying to mess with you. My actual guess would be they are playing with Lego's”

She mutters, “More like barbie dolls”

“Andi when will you ever stop”

“When you realize that Cyrus got bullied for a reason.”

“Yeah that reason was because our school is filled with a bunch of rude jerks”

“No way it's because being gay is wrong”

Doesn't she mean wong, “And what ridiculous reason is it that you believe that”

“Because Buffy!.... Love is between a male and a female. Jonah should be with me”

I think this is the first time in my life I'm willing to slap a friend, “Andi listen to yourself you don't mean any of it this is still all about Jonah isn’t it? Why can’t you just get over him?”

“He choose a fucking queer over me”

The next words from Andi's mouth was a “Ow! What was that for” as I stare at my hand amazed at what it just done.

“For what you called Cyrus”

“Well it's the truth, he is queer”

“Okay goodnight Andi, I'm done with you tonight. You're still apologizing to Cyrus and Jonah tomorrow”

“Think whatever makes you happy sweetie, bye”

“Bitch”

Andi popped back through the door, “What was that?”

“Oh I just said thanks”

“You're welcome”

My god she was raised by the people who raised Bex how did she turn out so horrible.

I don't think I wanna be friends with her not after the things she says about Cyrus and I guess Jonah too.

Okay maybe that sounded a little rude I have nothing against Jonah it's just I don't know him as well as I do Cyrus.

The following day Andi still hasn't said anything to the boys and lunch I didn't sit by her but she didn't dare follow me to their table.

Sitting down next to Cyrus, “Whoa-ho-ho who's all these guys?”

Cyrus answered pointing to each one, “Bryan, Gavin and… Zach” he sounded hesitant to say that last boy's name.

Jonah was next up to speak clearing up my confusion on these new to me people, “These are just some guys that we met at that GSA club”

I respond, “Oh cool I forgot about that, how was it? Should I come next time?”

Jonah replies, “Eh it was fun to meet other people with similar struggles. Yeah I think you should check it out at least once”

Cyrus then asks, “So Buffy I already know who everyone here likes but you. So who do you like?”

Gavin chimed in, “Yeah tell us”

“Okay okay, Walker Brodsky”

Cyrus gave me a face saying really Buffy.

Gavin said, “Huh never heard of him”

Zach and Bryan said “Same”

I cleared it up, “He doesn't go to Jefferson or Grant he's the next town over”

Zach said, “Oh gotcha”

“Well you three are new to me, who do y'all like?” I ask.

I'd be fine with any guys name but one, “TJ” Bryan said making me go wide eyed.

“Dan..” Gavin got cut off by me, “Seriously, he is the worst. I swear he hates women. Wait a minute what if he is gay”

Bryan's face lit up and Jonah looked at Cyrus causing Cy to say something, “Buffy he's not, I know. Nor does he like the idea of that. He used to be my friend then I came out”

From happy as can be to crushed Bryan's face went, “Oh”.

I add, “Well I guess I was right TJ is the worst. I think this means he hates everyone but himself. Anyways what about you two?”

Gavin stated, “Daniel” I didn't bother to investigate who I think I know him and then came along Zach who tried staying silent.

I ask, “Hello Zach what about you?”

Jonah answering for him, “Don’t ask. It's a crappy situation I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to talk about”

Zach speaks up, “If you must know, it's Cyrus”

Pointing my thumb at Cyrus, “This Cyrus?”

To which Zach coldly said, “How many other Cyrus’ do you know”

“It makes sense Cyrus is a really great friend, if not the best”

Zach just looked like really really sad now like his life had no purpose and Jonah mouthed the word “Stop”.

After lunch I got shit from Andi about me not sitting with her at lunch so I told her she was welcome to come sit with us.

To which she rolled her eyes and walked away only for a few feet before realizing she sits at my table.

 

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

After school let out I convinced Jonah to come check out my new house and to meet my super cool step dad and awesome new “mom” person.

I'm still not too sure on what to call her, I'm hoping I'll eventually warm up and call her mom.

When we walked into the door she greeted, “Hiya Cyrus” and looked to see my guest, “And whose this?” Making her way over as he shut the door.

Jonah stepped forward shaking her hand, “I'm Jonah, and you are?”

“Catherine” turning to me, “I’m assuming your boyfriend?”

I'm so glad this isn't like with my real dad, “Mhm”

I grab my boyfriend's hand and try dragging him past Catherine to my room and she asked, “Just where are you off to in such a rush?”

I stated, “To my room”

“Alright don't do anything you'll regret”

“Oh my gosh. We won't jeez”

Jonah said quietly to me, “Wow she sounds just like my dad just not as intense”

Parent teacher conferences are tomorrow and Friday so that's a four day weekend and also why Jonah was staying over today.

Me and Jonah ended up laying on our stomachs sharing my phone in a group chat with Bryan, Zach, and Gavin where we are currently filling the chat with a collection of cute guys from our favorite TV shows and movies.

Which was really fun and I kept teasing Jonah saying I'd leave him for one of those boys.

Later that night after dinner I got Jonah to sing me a little song.

There was one thing I wanted that he refused to do.

“Why not?!” I begged.

“Because it's weird and embarrassing” Jonah fought back.

“I wouldn't be ashamed if my boyfriend was a twerking master. Now come on Jonah teach me how. It's only weird if you make it weird”

“It’s already too late for that.” I just stare at Jonah with puppy dog eyes knowing he's bond to give in, “Fine. I can never say no to you”

Excitedly I squeal, “Yay”.

“Ugh the things I'll do for you”

“And besides don't you want to see me twerking?” smirking.

Jonah started blushing, “uhhh”

“Admit it you'd pop a boner seeing my ass giggle and sway in front of your face”

“Jesus Cyguy calm down”

Feeling ashamed now, “Sorry I got carried away”

“Clearly. Okay so let's get this over with”

A little while later.

“I'm still not understanding how you can move your tushie inwards like that”

Jonah groans then tells me, “It's simple don’t think of moving your butt instead your lower back in and out”

I try again just moving my whole body up and down, feeling Jonah's hand on my hips stopping me, “I'm sorry I don't think my body can move like that”

Jonah retreats to my bed, “Welp I tried I guess you simply can't twerk”

Pouting I walk over and stand in front of Jonah whose laying down, “I'm just going to blame my teacher”

Later in the night when we choose to sleep, I hoped in under the covers next to Jonah and flip off the lamp leaving the moonlight through the window on Jonah’s side of the bed.

Jonah was laying on his side facing away from me, “Excuse me sir could you please lay on your back”

He flipped onto his back and opened his eyes when he felt me now straddling his waist.

Confused he asks, “What's going on here?”

“Just a little smuggling” I slide down farther spreading my legs to the sides of his and wrapped my arms under his back leaving my open palms feelings his backside and finally resting my head in a sideways fashion nuzzling into his chest.

I look up to him just barely able to see him grinning back at me.

Next thing I know he has his arms around me holding me back.

After about like two minutes of silence I wrap my arms farther squeezing his sides, Jonah picking up on this asks, “Huh what's wrong?”

Unable to answer him I just squeeze even tighter and start breathing through my mouth.

“Whoa Cyrus could you ease up this hurts” I nearly start crying and ease up a slight bit feeling his body relaxed some.

My breathing starts picking up as my thoughts panic me and I start shaking a slight bit.

His comforting voice spoke again, “You’re okay, I'm right here” his hand starts rubbing my back calming me down.

Finally able to speak, “Jonah?”

Sounding super concerned, “Yeah, what is it”

My breathing goes back down but I continue to vibrate and hold him tight, “I just wanna stay right here and hold on to you forever. I don’t want to lose you”

“You won't”

Tears start dripping down onto his shirt I'm trying to bury my face in, “I almost did lose you forever at the hospital. You hurt yourself“

“That was before I had you. I won't leave this Earth without saying goodbye. I promise”

Getting my tears to stop I unbury my face, “Jonah feel my heartbeat”

I press up off Jonah enough to guide his hand onto my fast beating heart, “Feel that?”

“Yeah?” 

“Each thud is another reason for you to live, each one is calling out, I love you I can't live without you. My heart beats for you”

Jonah lightening the mood, “Awe that's so sweet by the way you're my new favorite blanket”

I go back to normal and let my body relax on his, “Well you are my new favorite pillow”

Resting on his chest hugging him while he held me we drifted off into a deep slumber.

 

The light penetrated through the curtains much better than the moon did and woke me up. 

I was only half way laying on his and my arms went numb from him laying on them, but I didn't care.

Being careful not to wake him I make my way up and kiss his lips, “Jonah” nudging him.

He tossed and turned a bit fluttering his eyes open I greet him, “Mornin’ sleepy head”

“Just give me a few more minutes of sleep” he closes his eyes again.

Not giving up I place a hand on his cheek and my other on the back of his head, and plant another kiss on him.

He opens his eyes and tiredly says, “Do we have to do this now?”

“Yes, my mom will be in here soon to wake us up”

“I'm sorry what, mom?”

Oops, “Catherine she's like a mother to me and will probably be my mother in law one day”

“Oh gotcha”

Still laying atop of him we break out into a make out session pulling away every now and then to catch our breaths.

Let's just say it was pretty sloppy Jonah is definitely not a morning person.

I nearly jump off Jonah turning to the door to see Catherine who had yelled, “Am I interrupting you two love birds?”

My face turned red hot from embarrassment from getting caught lying on top of my boyfriend making out.

Jonah was just left  laughing.

Catherine then said, “Well breakfast is done if you ever stop sucking face”

“Okay” I say relieved to see her gone.

Jonah then said, “I love her”

I tell him, “Do you miss having a mother figure around the house”

He sighed, “Yeah...I do…A lot”

**End Of Chapter 17**

  
  



	18. Artistic Bad Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the rape chapter.... I've made some people not like TJ's character from reading this ;)

******Jonah's P.O.V.**

Thursday morning after breakfast just chilling at Cyrus’ place.

His… Catharine I guess I would say was at work, she's a bartender.

Interesting job I wonder if she listens to a bunch of drunk idiots talk about god knows what.

As for his step dad I am guessing out and about.

I ask Cy, “So are you ready for testing next week?”

He groans, “Ugh don't remind me. This is why I dislike the end of the school year”

“Yeah but after it's all over, we have whole summer to do stuff together”

“Actually about that we can't do anything this summer”

Hearing that made my heart skip a beat, “Why? What's happening?”

“Oh my gosh, nothing I was just messing with you”

Relieved but also annoyed, “A nice boyfriend wouldn't joke around like that, worrying me like that”

“What can I do to make it up to you?”

Oh I got Cyrus right where I want him, “Well you could help me pack my bags for when I go and visit my girlfriend”

Confused he asked, “What girlfriend? You don't have a girlfriend?”

“Crap. I'm bad at this aren't I?”

He nodded in agreement, “Very”

“Well you're very bad at twerking!”

He played it off cool, “So twerking is embarrassing”

“Hmph” I let out in defeat, “Wanna watch a movie?”

We ended up watching some poorly made comedy flick with horrible acting but that just made it even funnier.

It's been about thirty minutes into the movie and Cyrus wasn't even paying attention he had his eyes glued to his phone.

Not even a funny gag or joke and he starts laughing for no reason until I realize oh right probably something on his phone.

“Aye, Earth to Cyguy. What are you doing on your phone you're supposed to be watching this movie with me”

Looking at me, “What I'm not doing anything on my phone. And I am watching the movie”

“If that's true you wouldn't mind me going through your phone”

“Okay I got nothing to hide” he tapped a few more times and handed over his phone to me.

I looked at him and down at the phone screen then back up to him and he just grinned, obviously something is up.

I browse through his photos which mainly consisted of a huge amount of goofy selfies.

It was getting me nowhere and I got a new notification that I clicked that brought me to a chat with Bryan.

I was more than shocked by their topic of conversation I scrolled up a bit and started reading while Cyrus giggled probably watching my facial expressions.

_ Bryan - I wonder what TJ’s packing in his shorts _

_ Cyrus - Hopefully underwear _

_ Bryan - Jeez dude how innocent are you?!!! _

_ Cyrus - I am a good little kid, I would never do anything bad _

_ Bryan - Sure _

_ Cyrus - I wouldn't! _

_ Bryan - Okay okay I believe u _

_ Cyrus - Good _

_ Bryan - Back to TJ I meant his dick _

_ Cyrus - What about it? _

_ Bryan - Idk what it looks like and how big it is _

_ Cyrus - I bet it’s pretty large _

_ Bryan - Bigger than Jonah's? _

_ Cyrus - Can we please not talk about my boyfriends dick _

_ Bryan - O come on it's just a little fun _

_ Cyrus - I guess …. I can't believe I'm doing this _

_ Bryan - So do you think TJ's is bigger than Jonah's _

_ Cyrus - Most definity _

_ Bryan - XD Does he have a little baby dick _

_ Cyrus - NO! I mean it's not huge but it is not small either _

_ Bryan - Admit it Jonah has a little baby carrot sized penis _

_ Cyrus - No I won't because that's not true _

_ Bryan - Fine whatever. I agree with you I think TJ is one of those jocks with a shlong _

_ Cyrus - This is so weird I've never talked about guys dicks before _

_ Bryan - Still fun, right _

_ Cyrus - I guess _

_ Bryan - So how big are you _

_ Cyrus - Around five foot six _

_ Bryan - No dude your dick size _

_ Cyrus - Um _

_ Bryan - You already told me about Jonah's. Am I going to have to ask him about yours? _

_ Cyrus - No please do not do that _

_ Bryan - Why not r u ashamed r u the one with the baby carrot _

_ Cyrus - No way, I'm bigger than him _

_ Bryan - Lolz can I see your dick _

_ Cyrus - Uh no.  _

_ Bryan - It's just one dic pic I'll send one back actually I can go first if you want me to _

_ Cyrus - I would rather not it feels wrong I have a boyfriend _

_ Bryan - I know but wouldn't you like to see what a real man's penis looks like _

_ Cyrus - But you're not a man yet. _

_ Bryan - My hard cock says otherwise _

_ Cyrus - Please stop _

_ Bryan - But you like it, that's it I'm going 2 send you a picture _

_ Cyrus - I am not sending one back _

_ Bryan - We'll just see about that _

I ask “Cyrus you got some explaining to do”

“What you didn't enjoy the conversation”

“No I didn't”

“Well you and your baby carrot can butt out then. Phone please”

“Not until you apologize”

“I am not doing that. I didn't lie”

“Fine than I guess I'll keep my carrot all to myself”

Cyrus started pleading, “What no you can’t do that. Fine I lied you don't have a baby carrot. Jonah please forgive me I love you”

‘Ding’ his phone went off in my hand, “That's probably him. But for real can you please not talk about my dick with other people. I don't want that information going around the school”

“Awe Jonah why not? It is nothing to be ashamed of lots of people have tiny dicks I bet”

The temperature in my face rose, “I do not have a tiny dick!”

“If that is the case then why don't you snap a photo and see what Bryan thinks”

“Cyrus no. I'm not doing that”

“Come on Jonah it is just a little fun and besides I am giving you permission”

“For the last time no and besides I'm not even hard”

“Well I can change that…. Maybe this rabbit is hungry for a lil carrot”

“Oh my god Cyrus please stop”

“I was just messing with you”

“Still not cool. You make it difficult for me to love you”

Cyrus sighed, “Can I please have my phone back now”

“You have to promise me you won't be talking about me anymore”

“Okay I won't now give it back now”

Not thinking much about it I hand his phone back, “Here”

He types in his password and before looking at the screen he says, “I will only be sending nudes”

I mutter, “Yeah to me”

He put a hand over his mouth and goes wide eyed, “Oh my gosh he actually sent one”

“Lemme see”

“Oo is someone jealous?” Smirking

“No I just wanna see if I'm bigger than him”

“You don't need to see. I can tell you that one, you don't, not by a long shot”

“Cyrus come on, just let me see it”

Practically drooling over the photo, “No! I don't feel comfortable with my boyfriend checking out other boys dicks”

What?! “Seriously how do you think I feel that's literally what you're doing?”

“Still no”

I snatch the phone from his unsuspecting hands and he tried taking it back yelling, “Hey give me that back!”

I hold up a hand to his chest preventing his sad attempts and focus my eyes on the photo.

Before my eyes on the screen was a huge thick towering uncircumcised penis probably measuring 9-10 inches, “Whoa I didn't know this was possible for someone so young”

Cyrus settled back down since I now have seen it, “Jonah why can't you have one like that”

Cyrus made me so ashamed of my size I just looked down and didn't answer while he took his phone back.

“Jonah, what's wrong?” He asked concerned.

I couldn't take it anymore, right there I just started balling my eyes out.

He wrapped his arms around me, “Did I say something wrong?”

I sob out, “Yes. Yes you did”

“Awe I am super sorry I didn't mean to make you cry that's the last thing I wanted”

Tears continued to roll down my face and he just held me tighter.

This was probably a awkward situation crying on the couch in the living room.

He asks, “Is this about me teasing you on your dick size?”

Feeling super weak and deprived of my manhood I nod my head yes.

“Awe Jonah I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, you are not small your perfect”

Still not facing Cyrus, “Admit it, you would like it better if I had a huge dick like his”

“Uh Jonah. I don't like saying this but yes I would like that better...Most people would”

“Exactly sorry to disappoint but you already know I'll never be like one of those guys”

“And that is okay”

“You don't understand Cyrus”

“Can you try to explain to me what you are feeling?”

“It's not fun being that one guy who has a smaller dick than everyone else. I don't wanna be this way”

“Oh”

“Everyone including my OWN boyfriend thinks it is funny to tease people about having a tiny dick. It's not, I hate it so much. It's like I will never be able to please anyone when the can't even feel it”

“Jonah I didn't know you felt this way”

“Whoever said size doesn't matter is a joke. It most certainly does matter. I guess what I am trying to say is I'm sorry for not having a big enough one to satisfy you, it’s not my fault. Believe me I am ashamed of what I have”

“Jonah please stop crying yours is not small or tiny or a baby carrot it is basically average size and your not a adult yet it still has time to get bigger”

“Then why do you tease me about it? Also if it’s not small then why is everyone else's bigger?”

“Listen, I teased you because I thought it was funny I didn't know you are self conscious about it. And anyone with a small one wouldn't be showing it off so of course you haven’t seen one”

Stopping my tears and facing the boy, “I guess you’re right. But please no more teasing”

Cyrus looked right into my eyes, “I promise I will never do that again”

“Okay”

“What's even happening?” He asked pointing to the TV.

“Why would I know I was busy crying”

“Oh yeah...Sorry”

“I forgive you. Thanks for trying to cheer me up”

“No problem anytime. If it’s any consultation if you did have a huge dick like Bryan's it would probably kill me”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that.

We just hung out and stayed lazy laying around the house after all we needed a day like this one.

 

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

Jonah had went home later that day for one big reason he had come over the day before after school without a change of clothes.

Nothing really happened for the rest of the day once he was gone.

Expect for one thing!

I got a weird text from TJ.

He never messages me, well he did but that was before he knew I am gay.

The text was telling me that he wanted me to come over to his place because he wants to make it up to me.

Apparently his little brother likes boys and I guess that taught him a thing or two and now he gots a better understanding.

I only wish Andi could be like TJ and try to make a effort to apologize, then again she never joined in on the bullying like he did.

I am not even sure if I should go, what if it is a trick like when Amber pretended to be Jonah while he was in a coma, I could have died.

To make up my mind I stay up late into the night texting Buffy about it, and she thinks that I should go and see what it is.

I don't really want to go because I am fine without TJ in my life, I got Jonah.

Then again TJ is really hot and probably gots a bigger dick than Jonah.

Wait!

What am I thinking I am dating Jonah, I like him not TJ, also TJ is the one who gave me shit about being a homosexual.

My thoughts of what it could be ran through my head… I was missing Jonah's body.

It was only one day but now I am having trouble falling asleep without him.

I wanted his warm soft body to lay on and to hold, but he's not here right now.

Pillows is what I ended up trying to use as a replacement.

They didn't work.

They don't hold me back.

They don't have his warmth.

They don't have his smell.

And lemme tell ya the smell of Jonah is a hard one to get over.

Oo, how did I not think of this earlier, I could steal one of his jackets or Adidas’ hoodies.

I could hug myself while wearing it and be reminded of him and the best part it would even have the Jonah Beck smell.

The sad truth is these pillows are no substitute for my Jonah.

When we're together I feel as if we are one.

Without out him here I feel as of I am missing my other half.

Oh no.

I've become too attached.

I've become dependent on him.

I rely on him, I need him.

Someone get me life alert, I've fallen so deep in love I can't get up!

I hope Jonah is missing me too.

I hope that I am something special to him and not just a cute boy with a fine ass to fuck.

Jonah says that he loves me, but sometimes I feel like he doesn't mean it.

Maybe he is just tired… Because I bug him all the damn time.

What if I am to clingy and he dumps me or maybe I am not clingy enough and he dumps me.

I wouldn’t want to live without him.

Jonah, was the last thought I had right before finally achieving sleep.

 

Friday around noon I take my bike and head on over to TJ's house.

On the way there I felt regret.

Like maybe I should have asked Jonah instead of Buffy, like what does she know about this?

Parking my bike in his yard, I tell myself, “You are going to be okay”

Bad things happened with my dad, but TJ isn't my dad so I shouldn't have any problems.

Impending doom clogs my head, I think all the mental abuse from my school and home life really did a number on my stability as a functioning human being.

Up the first step then the next and after one final step I am up in front of his door.

Reaching forward opening the screen door then knocking on the door.

Nothing, I close the screen door and question what am I doing.

I feel as if the moment I go inside I will be sucked into a black hole that forms in the middle of the floor.

“Oh” I say to no one but myself as I realize the doorbell.

Ringing the doorbell this time earning a response, “Come in!”

I open both doors and stepping into the doorframe I see TJ approaching.

His lean muscular body and hair was all wet and was only covered by a white towel wrapped around his waist.

I took a quick moment examining his body, will Jonah ever have abs like that?

Also his legs I don't know how I didn't notice when he played basketball but they are probably hairier than me and Jonah's combined, then again mine wouldn't be adding very much.

TJ asks, “Well doofus you going to stand there drooling or come in”

My face turns red from getting caught checking him out, but he was basically asking for it being fresh out of the shower.

“Oh um, sorry. I didn't know you were indecent” I say trying to not stare at his developed and toned chest.

Stepping in the rest of the way making sure the floor wouldn't drop and reveal a void that sucks me in.

TJ laughs shutting the door, “Indecent? I usually go around here without a towel on”

Blushing from the sexy thought of none other than the star basketball player lounging around naked.

Blushing hard core now still trying not to look at him, “Oh, where are your parents?”

“Not here”

“What about your little brother I would love to meet him?”

“Also not here, just me”

TJ started walking away and I wasn't sure what to do so I followed him, “So TJ what do you got planned?” I ask staring at his backside mainly focusing on his feet and legs as he moves.

“You'll see, we're going to my room”

I was nervous, “Okay”

TJ's door was wide open and we walked in.

That's strange to me I normally keep my door shut.

I didn't notice when TJ stopped walking I nearly ran into him, he shouted “Now!” Freighting the heck out of me.

The sound of his door slamming was next which made me turn around to see Amber behind the door with a evil smile.

Oh no, Amber is here this can't be good.

I knew this was a mistake I shouldn’t have rang the doorbell, I should have just gone back home.

Still praying for the best, “TJ I thought you said it was just you”

TJ responds grabbing my shoulders, “I didn't wanna ruin the surprise”

Frantically I ask, “What surprise? Why is Amber here?”

TJ answers, “To film your reaction to your surprise. Just relax you are going to love it”

Feeling a bit calmer and safer until I get another look at Amber she is up to no good.

TJ pushed down on my shoulders till I sat on the side of his bed facing Amber who pulled up a chair and asked, “Hey Cyrus, quick question do you like to draw?”

What draw? Are they getting me a art set?

“Uh sure...I guess”

Amber chimed, “Well that's great because TJ puts the D in raw”

What?!

D in raw?

TJ exclaims, “Amber I told you not to use that stupid joke”

Amber innocently said, “I couldn't help it look at his face he is speechless” pointing and laughing at me.

Scared out of my mind I ask, “What's going on here”

Amber shushes me and TJ just takes my shoulders back and forces me around onto my stomach and slides me farther on the bed.

I try flipping back over but TJ puts a hand on my back keeping me pinned down so I resort to kicking at his legs.

I scream, “Stop!”

Amber was now at the other end of the bed and displayed her blade to me and threatened, “Cyrus if you try to fight it I will have to hurt you and we don't want that again do we”

Pleading I yell, “No please!”

Amber just shakes her head and I stop my fighting.

Next thing I know Amber is folding a bandana and untangling a small rope while TJ is dry humping me, getting harder with every thrust and the realization of the joke kicks in, he is going to rape me!

No no no no I can't, I want Jonah to be the one to take my virginity.

I still plead, “Please let me go I'll do anything”

Amber pretended to think, “Hmm how about NO!”

“Help!” I cry out which just earns a smack to my face so hard I forget for a moment about TJ on me.

TJ stopped and lifted off of me and I felt free at last until he and Amber had a hold of me on dragging me onto the center of the bed where they started ripping my clothes off.

I couldn't stop them both while I fought Amber over my short TJ snuck off my shoes and socks. 

I was squirming and fighting the best I could but I sadly lost my pants leaving me in my underwear and shirt.

It looked like they couldn't get any further, but if they kept going I would get tired of fighting and they would win.

Amber let go of the bottom of my shirt and gripped my package pulling on it super hard making me yelp.

I got the message I was screwed I had no way to get out of this I just had to accept my fate and just get it over with.

I stopped my fighting it was worthless and simultaneously my last two articles of clothing were ripped off leaving me completely vulnerable.

“Not bad” TJ teased glaring at my flaccid member.

Before flipping me over Amber tied my wrist up together with that small rope from earlier and tied the bandana around my head over my mouth.

Well not really over my mouth it was so tight it went past my lips into my mouth pulling at the sides of my cheeks causing a lot of discomfort.

I gave it one last attempt, “Please no! I'll call the cops” my voice was barely heard and most likely unable to be made out.

Amber punched my ribcage with a balled up fist and demanded, “Stay quiet! Next time it will be the knife”

My hands still trapped together got forced underneath me as I got bent over the bed.

Amber had backed off and from what I could see from turning my head sideways was recording me with her phone.

Why does this have to happen to me?

Anal can't be that bad and besides how big could he even be?

I hear TJ's towel drop and hand get placed on my bare ass spreading my cheeks apart showing my tiny pink virgin hole.

I couldn’t see what was happening behind me, but I already knew what was next.

The tip of his cock pushed up against my hole but I held clinched denying him access.

The pressure being applied stopped and a finger was forced past next.

I bit down allowing my back row of teeth to sink into the cloth.

It did not feel the slightest bit good. 

All I could feel was rough friction from skin on skin as he tried swirling his finger around inside me.

After about only 10 seconds his finger pulled out giving me some relefeif.

Up next was his boner again I could tell it was mighty girthy and once again I clinched trying to not let him in but he just pushed in harder which forced my anus to spread open against my will.

Without the slightest bit of lubrication I swore he was tearing my anus apart.

It stung burned real bad, “Ow” I weakly let out.

TJ commented, “Relax CyGAY I am just getting started.

Without warning he slammed the rest of himself into me causing the worst pain I have ever felt in my mouth I ever screamed louder than what I thought was physically possible of me, “OW!” And I kept going as the pain got worse feeling my anal walls being forced wider, TJ was definitely bigger than me by the feeling of this, “Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow Please stop oooow this hurts so bad TJ quit ow ow ow I think you broke something!” I beg crying in unimaginable pain.

My suffering didn't end there TJ sternly said, “No can do. You like this don't you little fag?”

TJ tried pushing in deeper and moved his hands to my hips pulling my ass down onto his crotch I could feel his pubic hairs on my butt.

I felt my anal canal squeezing his cock so hard I think it might pop.

I tried clinching again and if pushed his dick out just a but he easily pulled my hips back down.

TJ tried thirsting and when he was sliding out it felt like he was pulling my insides with him the pain was unbearable, “OW TJ! I CAN'T OW OW OW THIS IS TOO MUCH OOOW PLEASE STOP!!”

TJ pulled out most of the way and slammed back in and moaned, “Oh yeah this feels great don’t it you fucking queer?”

It felt as if my anal tissue was getting flaked off as he rammed in and out of me, “No TJ quit ow it hurts so bad ow ow ow Why are you ow doing this?”

I was gritting my teeth together feeling ready for my teeth to shatter from the pressure TJ picked up his pace pulling out farther and panting and groaning, “Mmm your so tight I can't take it. Come on you little fucking faggot this is what you wanted, go on beg for me to cum in you”

TJ was basically smashing my insides demolishing my anus, it started to go numb it felt dry and hard on the inside and burnt worse than any burn I've ever had.

It was hopeless but I couldn't stop myself from crying in pain, “No please ow stop. TJ this isn't ow ow funny. FUCK OW THAT HURTS”

TJ took my cry for mercy into no consideration he just pounding my already sore ass even faster and harder to where I could feel his huge cock throbbing as his breathing picked up.

TJ was having the time of his life, “You auh like the pain you dirty little auh BITCH!”

I lost feeling in my rear end entrance and the pain never died down on the inside it was just getting worse.

I begged in my head “oh god just cum already”

TJ was on the verge of his orgasm and he slowly slid out and thrust in one last time harder than ever I screamed, “FUCK! OW! Ow! Ow. ow.”

His sperm that shot out didn’t make my rough torn up insides feel any better.

I was so happen when he pulled out after he got done.

His dick was gone but the pain was still there.

Feeling faded back to my anus as his cum leaked out of my gaping hole.

I layer there with tears leaving my eyes from the excruciating pain and I just couldn't relax it burns and hurts way to much.

TJ asked, “So fag how did you like your surprise?”

I couldn't see the room around me I held my eyes closed wishing for the pain to go away, “I think I need medical attention it's not supposed to feel like this”

Ambers voice came in, “Oh Cyrus your fine gays have rough anal sex all the time”

TJ argued, “What I'm not gay!”

I opened my eyes not daring to roll over onto my backside, Amber shook her phone, “I have a video that says otherwise”

TJ got mad, “Whatever this video is just for us to blackmail Cyrus”

Amber returning the anger, “Way to say our plan out loud”

“What is he going to do? Tell on us? He knows we got the video go destroy his life won't be trying anything”

Fuck the video destroying my life, you just destroyed my body.

“Oh yeah. Valid point”

“We make a great team”

Amber unleashed me and I stood up to a still naked TJ who slapped my ass and said “Goodgame Goodman”

I yelp out “Ow!” As I guess not only is my insides and anus sore my whole freaking ass is.

TJ bent over and snatched up my clothes and ran out his room leaving my shoes.

Amber said, “Your fine and besides you enjoyed it”

I was in too much pain to argue.

I attempted to bend over and pick them up and pain shot from my tailbone on up my spine, but I had to get my shoes I worked through the pain slowly and got them.

I didn't even care that Amber was seeing my completely naked, she controls me now, I belong to her as long as she has that video.

Leaving Amber in the room I left wondering through his home in the nude, I moved my free hand back to feel the damage and my hole was still part way opened up and had a trail of cum going onto my gooch.

My whole butt was sensitive and fragile to the touch.

I found a naked TJ standing at the front door grinning.

No, he wouldn’t.

Sure enough he did.

He opened the door and chucked the clothes out and I ran outside temporary forgetting I'm naked for the whole world to see.

I quickly bent down and grabbed them biting my bottom lip from the excruciating pain that it cause and turned back to the door that TJ waved goodbye and shut and locked it.

Well now I'm locked outside naked I hold up my pile of clothing and run around to the driveway and hid behind a parked car and his house and got my clothes back on.

It was super difficult lifting up my legs to get underwear and pants on thankfully the shirt was easy.

I wasn't going to try the socks or shoes I tucked the socks into the shoes and held them.

I needed to get back home.

I looked at my bike and thought “oh fuck I can't sit down on that”

I had to walk barefoot pushing my bike home along with holding my shoes and socks.

It was taking so much longer to get back and drivers looked at me like I was dumb or homeless.

I was only about halfway and the real pain and soreness kicked in.

I couldn't even walk straight anymore just walking hurt and almost any moment so I limped the rest of the way home and dropped my bike in the yard and got inside and shut the door throwing my shoes and dropping on my stomach to the floor right in front of the door where I just layed for hours.

My eyes got heavy and I thought one thing before the black curtains came, “I don't like to draw anymore”

**End Of Chapter 18**   
  



	19. Deprivation Of Rape

******Cyrus' P.O.V.**

“Cyrus!” I wake up still passed out on the floor from before with Catherine bent over all up in my face, “Why are you barefoot?” She asks.

“Umh…” 

My step dad walked over and added, “Come on Cyrus? Why are you sleeping on the floor?

Catherine joins back in, “Did something bad happen?”

I hobbled onto my feet nearly taking that coat hanger out the wall I felt so weak and defeated, “Yeah”

Catherine grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes looking more worried than my real mom ever did, “What happened? Did someone do something to you?”

“I was…” I couldn't face her to say now looking away at my bare feet, “Mom I got raped”

Catherine had teared up when I looked back and her but she stayed quiet as my step father knelt down beside me like he was going to propose and took my hand questioning, “Do you want me to call Jonah?”

I nod my head and lean forward into Catherine who I called mom for the first time, “Cyrus sweetie, are you okay?”

I once again shake my head yes but the tears getting flung said the complete opposite.

Off in the background I hear, “Hi Jonah. Can you come over as soon as possible I think Cyrus really needs you. Oh uh sorry to say this but somebody had raped him. No we don't know who yet? Okay we'll see you in a bit”

Catherine just gave my chest two reassuring squeezes and told me, “It's okay hun. It's over now. Jonah will be over here in a bit . We will make sure to press charges”

As much as I wanted that, there was still the video… “No”

She suggests, “wow he must have done something really bad. He done something illegal he can and will get persecuted for his awful crime”

Still shaken up, “May I be excused to take a shower?”

She was distraught and my random off topic question made her thoughts leave her head, “Certainly… Actually better not Jonah is coming over, he shouldn’t be that long”

When did he get Jonah’s phone number and better yet why does he have it?

Whatever doesn't matter, “I will only be a minute, I just need go freshen up”

Releasing me, “In that case go right ahead. He’ll be here when you get out”

I drag my tired aching body to my room and grab whatever I get my hands on first and go to take a shower.

In the reflection of the mirror I examine the damages he done to my body.

Bending forward used to the pain I turned my head back like a owl and picked up on the dried up cum.

I thought, “It belongs to that monster TJ”

Taking a hand I try scratching my gooch to get some of the crusted on semen off.

Eh whatever I can get it off with some hot water.

Steps into the shower getting pleasure from the soft hot water granting my dry skin with a surplus of moisture.

I stand facing the sprayer running my hands through my hair closing my eyes trying to process what just happened.

TJ tricked me, raped me, Amer recorded it, my parents well guardians know I was raped and Jonah too who is on his way.

Jonah is on his way, like as in right now.

TJ deprived me of what I wanted, Jonah is the only boy I wanted to take my virginity, but no it didn't matter what I wanted.

Me and Jonah haven't even discussed sex yet, but he is probably eager for it, what if he wanted to be the one to take my virginity?

Who ruined this for us, TJ.

I hate him, fuck it the authorities can handle him and Amber.

Lock TJ up and let him drop the soap, see how he likes it.

I bet them guys won't be gentle, and a pretty boy like TJ won't last a day.

Just imagine a giant lead pipe being rammed into his ass while he screams out in extreme pain.

Red, thick blood pouring out the end of the pipe draining him.

I open my eyes and snap out of it.

Jesus what was I thinking? What got into me?

I think I want revenge.

Let TJ be restrained and used as a toy against his will, let him be taped while he's vulnerable, let him suffer through the worst minutes of his life.

Turning around spreading my cheeks wincing in agitation letting the water replenish the dry rough area.

No matter how much soap I used the dirty feeling remained.

It's one I can not wash off in the shower, this invisible stain is permanent.

No longer his this my asshole, this is where TJ forced himself inside.

My wrists are now, where the rope used to be tied.

Chest is where Amber pulled my top off, legs where TJ removed my pants and underwear, feet where TJ removed my shoes and socks.

‘Knocks on door!’ ; “Cyrus honey Jonah's here!” Catherine calls to me.

Turning off the water, “Be out in minute!”

Opens sliding door and grabs towel to dry off.

Rushes to get clothes on which was still slower than the usual for me.

Taking one last look at my dirty clothes before dropping them into the hamper.

Never wearing those again, they are just a physical reminder of what happened.

Getting out of the bathroom I go to meet them in the living room.

It stayed silent and we just stood staring at each together till Jonah broke the silence, “Hey Cy, I heard what happened”

I couldn't hold back any longer I needed my Jonah, I charged him with a surprise hug where we just held each other.

This is the comfort I needed, we started swaying side to side and he just held my head into his chest.

Jonah is so sweet and gentle, he would never hurt me like TJ did.

And I can actually trust him, but after that pain I am fairly certain I never want anything up my butt again.

I inhale his shirt and he asks, “Uhm did you just smell me?”

My face faded to a light red, “Hum, maybe?” Sounding unsure of myself.

After holding and swaying with Jonah also known as the perfect boyfriend for a while I moved my head to face him.

“Is he going to hurt me again?” I ask watching the twinkle in his eye go from right to left back to right when he worries.

“I honestly don't know. But rest assured I won't let anything happen to you when you're under my protection”

“I want him to get locked up”

Jonah acted surprised maybe he actually was, “And this is coming from the least violent person I know”

“Jonah, he hurt me...bad I want him to be punished” there it came back the weak feeling.

My knees got wobbly but as long as I was holding him while him me, I would not fall.

He reassured, “Oh he will get in a lot of trouble. Anywho who was it?”

How would he react to hearing his name, only one way to find out sadly, “TJ”the name glided out of my mouth.

“Him?” Leaning into my ear for a secret message, “Was he bigger than me?”

I push Jonah away like come on man have some sympathy, “If you are that self absorbed and must know, yes he was”

Trying to make it up to me, “Come on Cydog you know I didn't mean to sound like that, I was just curious”

“Okay, sorry I do NOT want to be mad at you nor fighting”

Stepping up to a uncomfortable closeness if we were strangers, “I'm sorry too, I don't want that either”

I try to get up on my toes a slight bit to smooch my boyfriend, but get this he backed away.

He asks, “What are you doing?”

Trying to put him on the spot I answer, “Trying to get a kiss from my oblivious boyfriend”

“Oops. Let's try that again”

I close my eyes and pucker my lips out and wait for his, but before his lips land on me his hands do first seeming to hold me in place.

 

**Jonah's P.O.V.**

Cyrus didn't seem all too affected by the whole getting raped thing.

Once I separated from Cy his step dad pulled me outside to have a word.

I was anxious I don't like talking to adults, especially not the boyfriend’s dad.

He started quickly and right to the point, “I just wanted to thank you. My son is so lucky to have you and we are too.” I nod showing I'm listening and he goes on, “You already know that Cyrus isn't exactly what you'd call tough or secure. My short amount of time I have had back with him, he has been smiling, like I've never seen him this happy in his life”

“Oh well um it is my pleasure, I love every bit of him”

Changing his tone of voice freighting me, “I know, but if you ever try something to my boy I will seek to it that you'll regret it”

Sweating a bit, “I won't.  No worries” I'm not even sure if what I just said was the truth or not.

Like he is my boyfriend if I wanna try something with him I should be able to.

I guess what his step father doesn't know won't hurt him.

 

**Andi's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in a chair cutting Cyrus out of a photo I have of me and him and Jonah.

Cyrus doesn't belong in the photo, it should be me and Jonah.

A girl and a boy, everyone knows that's how it is.

Bex intrudes, “You've been spending a awful lotta time at home. Why don't you go and hang out with Cyrus or something to you know getcha out of the house for a change?”

I put down the half cut photo face down on my lap, “I don't like Cyrus anymore”

I pick the photo back up to continue but before I could cut it anymore to finish getting Cyrus out of the picture she keeps trying to talk to me, “Why not? You two were the best of friends?”

“Because!”

“Cause what? Come on you can tell me?”

I let out in one breath, “Because he stole my boyfriend”

Bex sat down across from me, “Wait a few things I need to get straight here. Cyrus has a boyfriend?” I nod my head, “You had a boyfriend and didn't tell me?”

For this one I used my words, “Well we were never really boyfriend and girlfriend, but it was close enough. Cyrus doesn't even care that I still have feelings for Jonah”

Bex looks heart warmed, “Awe, he gots feelings for him too”

Coldly with a attitude I respond, “Yeah, I know. They kiss and hold hands and get all lovey dovey and it makes me sick”

My mom not giving up, “Why?!? That sounds so sweet don't it”

“No! It don't. It's gross”

Bex finally figuring out my problem I have with them, “It's not gross it is just love”

“Not when it's between two males that's just revolting. I just feel so backstabbed my best friend took my boyfriend and doesn't even seen sorry”

“Well Andi. There is nothing wrong with a boy being in love with another boy”

I cut her off, “He's not in love. He is just confused he doesn't know what he wants”

She snaps at me, “What about Jonah, they are dating clearly they both like each other”

Rolling my eyes, “Yeah like, not love”

“Andi! Just stop! Now does your school have any LGBT clubs or events?”

Crossing my arms, “Fine. We have this one lame GSA thing”

“Splendid, you are going to it”

“No thanks”

Demanding, her veins from her throat showed she meant business, “I didn't ask you nor gave a option.  You're going and that's final!”

“Ugh!” I grab the photo and just shred it up to bits and toss it leaving the room.

Right before fully exiting the room I notice she was collecting that prices and trying to put them together to see what the photo was.

I go and text Buffy telling her about all this bullshit and she ends up being a nice good friend unlike Cyrus and promises to go with me to the GSA on whenever the hell it is.

I am not looking forward to seeing Cyrus or Jonah, hopefully they won't be showing up.

 

**End Of Chapter 19**   
  
  
  



	20. Welcome To Our Club

 

**Zach’s P.O.V.**

(For Those Who Don’t Remember, The one gay kid who has a crush on Cyrus.)

Why does it have to be this way?

What does Jonah got that I don’t?

Oh yeah good looks.

I wish Cyrus could see that I would treat him better than Jonah ever could.

I honestly don’t see how Cyrus could ever fall in love with such a dumbass like Jonah.

Intelligence is what is beautiful, only if Cyrus could see that...he would be mine.

What if their relationship can take a break and I can be with Cyrus?

Show him that I am better.

Where is my chance to prove my worth, I would do anything to be with him.

Cyrus and Jonah should break up that way they can explore their options.

Or find new people, like me...who they would like better.

How can one person just take over my heart and make me feel this way?

Only if Cyrus knew or could just somehow see how he makes me feel.

It is so surreal and crazy to think about.

Not a single day goes by that I don’t have his name pop up into my head like a text message notification.

Why can’t I just get over him?

Oh yeah that is right, it’s because I don’t want to, I think he’s the one I want.

Life itself would be so much fucking easier if I was not attracted to the same gender.

First there is the ballpark, do they even swing that way?

Then on the off chance that they are it does not, I repeat does not mean that they will automatically like me back.

What’s worse than crushing on someone who is straight is crushing on someone you could have a chance with, but it’s too late they are already off the market.

I sit up in bed and grab a pillow from where my head used to be and hold it across the top of my head and pull the sides down squeezing my head.

To myself I say, “Get over him. He doesn’t feel the same”

No matter how much I repeat that sentence the only thing that gets easier is to say it.

I can’t get over him, but I must, I don’t even want a crush on him anymore.

In fact as crazy as this might sound I don’t want to even see or talk to him again.

I love him so much, but if I keep being ‘Friends’ with him then I will be leading myself and letting myself believe that we could be something more.

Why can’t I get it through my head, he has a boyfriend, he is happy, also known as we will never date?

I guess overall I will just sit back and cry myself to sleep being jealous of what Jonah has.

If there is one thing I find most attractive about Jonah it is his boyfriend.

Impossible, is the only word I need to describe my mission to replace Jonah and take his spot.

Why did Jonah have to exist or simply why did he have to like Cyrus.   
What would have happened if I snatched up Cyrus first?

If only there was someone else similar to Cyrus that I could have a crush on.

As long as Cyrus is happy I will try to be happy.

And if it takes Jonah to make Cyrus happy then I will have to accept that.

His happiness is of higher importance than my own desires.

I completely understand now...Cyrus is happy with Jonah.

What a fool I was to think he could ever be happy with a loser like me.

I wish I had a switch to turn off my feelings that way I wouldn’t be here unable to fall asleep thinking about that dastardly boy.

Flipping around to where I have my head on the other end of the bed.

There, maybe a new spot is what I needed.

Hope is what keeps me going.

Hopefully one day I can have a boyfriend of my own like Jonah does.

I huff and role over pushing half of my face down into my pillow.

#Boy_Troubles

 

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

Night has fallen upon us and Jonah was still here.

“Are you staying over?” I nonchalantly ask him.

“Well of course, don’t want my CyGuy to be alone after this whole ordeal” he said with a grin.

Catherine reenters the room and says, “Oh wow you boys still up? I really think you guys need to get some rest” focusing her eyes on me snuggling up on Jonah.

I tiredly rotate my head to her and say, “Ookay”

She then teases as Jonah is helping me up, because I am half asleep, “Now I don’t want to catch you guys sucking face again”

Jonah awkwardly adds, “Sorry about that”

Catherine nearly dies of laughter and finally catches her breath while Jonah is most likely super confused, “Jonah, I was just joking”.

“Oh” was all Jonah said.

We said our goodnights and ventured into my bedroom where I rolled onto my side avoiding laying on my numb bum.

“Jonah?” he was laying close enough where are faces were to each other, but it was too dark to see much of anything.

“Yeah?”

I get straight to the point, “If we ever had sex you wouldn’t hurt me right?”

He hesitates a brief moment, “Course not. I’d be gentle. Like I’ve said before I would never do anything to hurt you”.

“Okay I trust you”

We lay in silence for almost a minute and then he speaks up, “Are you like, wanting to have sex?”

I contemplate over it for a bit, it wasn’t the first time I have thought about it, “I was, until what TJ did. Now I am scared to”

Jonah sounded relieved, “Whew. That's good I feel like I’m not ready for sex yet. Wait I didn’t mean it like that, it’s good that your not wanting sex not it’s good that your scared because of what TJ did”

“Well if we were to have sex in the future, would you want to top?”

“That depends, would you want to bottom?”.

“May-be”

**“** Okay then maybe I would want to top”

“Actually, I am not sure if I would want anything up there anymore”

He tries to be realistic, “When the time comes, I’m sure this will be a thing in the past. One bad incident is not going to prevent you from a lifetime of what you really want”

I ask, “Are you trying to infer that what I really want is your dick in me?”

“Yea-es”

“Wow Jonah”

“It is what you want tho, right?”

“I already told you I am currently unsure. When TJ did it, it really like really fucking hurt”

“When I do it, I’ll make sure it won’t hurt”

I tease him, “Who says that you will be doing that to me?”

“I just did”

“Okay mister” I exhale through my mouth and ask, “Can I spoon you?”

“Sure, why not?”

Before doing so I ask, “Um Jonah, are you like okay? You don’t seem very thrilled”

“Oh sorry, I am just pretty worn out”

Causing me to mutter, “You think your the worn out one”.

“Just come on”, and with that I said we got in a spooning position with me clinging onto him.

This is just what I needed after getting violated earlier.

Oh crud what about the waterpark, he will understand that I got more important things to deal with.

Discreetly taking a whiff of his neck, I get that slightly familiar aroma I like to call Jonah Beck.

When I am holding on to him, I feel as if I won’t lose my grip on reality because what I share with him is real.

Feeling him inside my arms, reminds me that he is mine, nobody else's.

Amber and TJ will get dealt with soon enough.

 

_ “No!” I scream as TJ forces me back against the shower stall wall. _

_ He insists, “Yes” as he slides me down onto my butt, bareback still on the wall. _

_ Gripping his hard on at the base he swings it around slapping my face and mouth and growls, “Beg for it!”. _

_ Again the word comes out, “No” it is the only thing I can think of to say. _

_ I don’t want him to do this, I do not like it nor want it. _

_ “Come on fag, I know you want my giant dick up your little ass” _

_ “No I don’t it hurts” I plead. _

_ “And you love the pain, you little kinky son of a bitch” _

_ “TJ stop, just let me go, I do not want any of this” _

_ In a more threatening way now, “Admit it already, YOU are dying to have me fill you up again” _

_ I argue, “No that is called lying” _

_ “Alright that’s enough talking, hold the wall” _

_ He spun me around and pushed the top of my back forcing me to bend forward and rest my hands on the wall in front of me. _

_ Next thing was hands pulling at my ass cheeks to which I mentally prepared for what was next. _

_ Maybe I can escape, I attempt to dash out of the locker room but his strong grip on my wrist restricts me from getting very far, “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” _

_ “Away from you, now let go” I say trying to pull his hand off my wrist. _

_ Instead he moves his hand up onto my forearm and pulls all of me over to him. _

_ Next thing was a hand pulling on my ballsack causing me to yelp, “OW!” _

_ He demands, “Now do as I say or I swear to god I will rip it off” pulling tighter making me swear the skin should have torn already. _

_ “Fuck, fuck ow, okay, fuck that hurts” he finally let go of my balls causing so much relief and the strain has been lifted. _

_ TJ’s first order goes out, “Now bend forward onto the wall”. _

_ I do as he says, since there is literally no other option or escaping this, it’s inevitable. _

_ Next thing was his hands again exposing my hole for his massive stick to poke in. _

_ I screamed in pain as it was happening again, all the pain from the first time, no prep or lube or nothing. _

_ Pushing all the way in he calls out, “Oh yeah, take it bitch” _

_ Bitch, it is all that I am.  _

_ I am a bitch but not just any bitch, I am TJ’s bitch. _

 

**Jonah’s P.O.V.**

I wake up in the middle of the night to Cyrus still sleeping and holding onto me, but he is whimpering.

That noise I can’t stand it breaks my heart, I think he is having a nightmare.

“Cyrus” I say to wake him out of his sleep.

“Cyrus” I say again which makes him wake up and he just pulls his body closer onto mine, well more like tighter.

“Why did you wake me?”

“You were making a strange whimpering noise, I thought you were having a nightmare”

“I was” I hear him admit quietly.

“What was it about?” I question very well already having a good idea.

“TJ raping me again”

“Cyrus….Does TJ scare you? Like do you fear him?”

“As of today, petrified. He is way stronger and shown what he can do. If he wants to do it again I can’t stop it”

“Don’t worry he will be sent far away before he has the chance to lay another finger on you”

“I sure hope so”

I then mention, “About earlier, I am sorry that I asked how big he was, it was not a appropriate time”

“It’s fine” he sounded like he was not telling the truth.

“Are you sure?”

He snaps, “I said it is fine so it is fine, I would never lie to you”

I roll away getting his arms off me so I can flip around and face him sliding back over.

“As I you” I say earning a light hearted giggle from him that I got to stop with my mouth muffling it.

When I pull off he says, “You know now would be a good time for Catherine to walk in again”.

“Whatever. Goodnight, again”

“Night” he says while I turn back around.

He slings his arms around me before I am even fully situated.

Gosh this boy, I can’t get enough of him.

As bad and awful as his situation is, I could not help but smile as I fell asleep once again.   
I think to myself, it’s like he thinks I am a big cuddle bear or something.

 

In the morning I wake up and yawn, starting to sprawl out until I realize someone's still attached to me.

My heart is content with this so my mind was too and I shortly dozed back to sleep, to join Cyrus in slumberville.

When I open my eyes again it’s to Cyrus kneeling down on the floor head level with me saying, “Wakey wakey, it’s nearly noon”.

To which I lazily respond, “Sleepy sleepy that’s too soon”.

He tugged at my side trying to shake me awake, “Come on you can’t sleep all day. I swear you could outsleep a cat. How do you manage to get up for school?”

“Well you see for that I know if I don’t get up I won’t get to see you. But right now you’re already here”

“Huh, okay. Still GET UP” he whines. “I got a surprise for you waiting in the kitchen”.

My suspicion levels rise, “What is it?”

“You have to get up to see” he said followed by a light kiss on the cheek that said come on.

Still wanting at least like six more minutes I groan and toss to the other side.

Next thing I know the blanket covering me is ripped off, and seconds later while I am processing what just happened I hear him giggling.

I turn back to him, “What-re you laughing at?”

He points down at my crotch, “I can see someone has morning wood”

I quickly look down and do my best to block his field of vision with my hands, and he adds, “Nice try I can still see it”

I groan “Whatever” and stop trying to hide it, it’s not like it is the first time he’s seeing it.

Sitting at the edge of the bed he asks, “Do I have to chop that wood to get you out of bed? Hmm?”

Two words flash in my head ‘Da Faq?’. “What does that even mean?”

Defeatedly he announces, “To be honest I don’t even know”

“Well to me it sounds like you are going to karate chop off my dick”

“Sounds painful. Better be careful around me. Also look there is nothing left to chop”

I glance down to notice the difference before actually feeling the difference, “There would be if you didn’t say such weird turn offs”

“What things could I say to turn you on?”

I smirk, “I want you to try to figure it out, guess”.

Oo am I really going to hear the sweet innocent Cyrus Goodman try to talk dirty to me?

“How about no. Get out of bed” raising a eyebrow, “Do I have to physically drag and carry you ou to see your surprise?”

“No, no I’ll get up since my boyfriend is relentless”

“He sounds amazing, you are lucky my boyfriend is super stubborn”

I finally get out of bed like I promised to do, to find out that there is nothing waiting for me in the kitchen.

I ask, “Where’s my surprise?”   
“Oh yeah about that” he twists his foot on the ground like one would do for squishing a bug.

I suggest, “Lemme guess there is no surprise. You tricked me to get me out of bed. That’s funny most people do the opposite?”   
Being as innocent as he is he asks, “What do you mean?”.

I internally facepalm myself times a hundred, “I mean most people trick someone into bed”

“Oh….LAME”

“Only because I had to further explain it, If you would ha..”

“Let me stop you right there mister Beck. It was dumb and you know it”

“Not as bad as yours with the whole chopping the morning wood”.

He clasps his hands to his chest, “OH DAMN! He gots me. Shots fired” and continues to be dramatic and falls to the floor pretending to die.

I push his side with my foot and say, “Get up you dork. Now look who won’t get up”

He stops acting and pushes my foot away with his hands, “Get yo nasty ass feet away from me”

Sounding doubtful of myself, “My feet are not nasty”

He got back up, “Jonah Jonah Jonah, all feet are gross”.

“Nuh uh. Feet are super sexy”

Turning away from me crossing his arms across his chest, “What do you have a foot fetish all of a sudden?”

“Of course. I don’t know who doesn’t”

“Okay I am going to go now” he states while trying to walk away from me down the hall.

I chase after him and call, “Wait you can’t go yet. I haven’t had the chance to tell you how I am going to suck on each one of your toes thoroughly!”

Cyrus kept going until he zipped into the bathroom, shut & locked the door and said, “Stop you don’t have a foot fetish! And you are going to stay away from my feet!”

I stand outside the door and tell him, “But I do. I love feet especially yours. Just you wait I will have your ankle in my hand I will be rubbing your foot all around on my face while I lick up and down it”

“Ew gross. Please stop”

I couldn’t contain my laughter anymore so I let it free and flatly said, “Awe fine”

I pull both my socks off and stuff them in my empty pocket just in time for Cyrus to open the door.

He didn’t look down to notice the change until I stepped aside and my bare feet made noticeably different sound causing him to notice, “Where did your socks go?”

I look down and balance on my heels to wiggle my toes, “Oh those things. I didn’t want them and besides my little piggies felt trapped so I freed them, look how happy they are”

Cyrus looked disgusted and commented, “I would rather you lock them up for eternity”

“Wow your mean, I think you should free yours”

“No way mine are nice and cozy, you know what they say socks are like blankets for your feet”

“First no one says that and two not everyone likes pigs in a blanket”

“Well I do!”

“Yeesh okay, I’ll put my socks back on”

While sitting on a stool in the kitchen locking my NON disgusting feet back up a car horn honks outside.

“I will see who it is”, I thought it was obvious that he was going to do it because I was clearly busy doing what he was wanting.

Cyrus announces from the window, “It’s your dad”

Huh he has only drove me here once so I didn’t think he would remember the location.

But more importantly why is he here? Also a warning would have been nice.

I finished putting on my socks and go over and open the door to see him, “Dad!”

He smarts off, “Son!”

I just roll my eyes, “So what’s happening?”

“We got a few more legal things to work out with the divorce and apparently they need you present”

“Oh well crud” I turn to Cyrus, “Guess no waterpark today”.

I fetch my shoes and put them on and say my goodbye to Cyrus and head out the door to my awaiting dad.

Yum, time for custody stuff, on the bright side I will be able to actually see my own mother again.

 

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

Later that evening when my parents got home, they sat me down to have a talk about the whole rape incident.

“So this Amber person the one who harmed you at the hospital has a video of it all?” my step dad asks trying to get this clear.

“Yep” I respond.

Catherine suggests, “Well the video should clearly show that it is rape, right?”

My step dad nods his head in agreement and I clarify, “Not necessarily. Without the audio you can’t hear my pleads ‘no’. Also I wasn’t fighting back when the recording was in process”

Both my parents asked in unison, “Why not?”

“It was worthless I already tried there was not point I couldn't stop them”, strangely enough admitting this to my parents was a lot easier than I thought it would be.

I guess knowing that they are here to help me and them having the same goal in mind of bringing them down made it a breeze to discuss.

They kept piling up questions about it on me.

In the end they were confident we had a winning case.

It wasn’t about suing them for everything they have it was about making them get the rightful punishment.

If there was one thing I wanted, it was justice.

The plan was on for tomorrow to call the cops and get this settled out.

We could go to their parents, but that wouldn’t work out well nor fix the problem so we are shooting head first.

Sunday rolled around and was a hectic day of shenanigans.

To make a long story short TJ, claimed that it didn’t happen and Amber had deleted the video hoping to erase any evidence of it all.

Luckily for my sake a skilled technician was able to recover the trashed video file, which proved two things.

One that it did happen and two that both of them had lied under oath.

Amber was freaking out and losing her mind, she even turned on her partner and tried to plead that she didn’t want to tape it, but TJ forced her to.

Not only was their case destroyed that day, there friendship ceased to exist.

Amber would be going to a juvenile correction hall, while TJ on the other hand got worse because he did worse.

He would be serving a sentence.

Sadly he would not be mixed in with like grown men who murdered children.

So my day dreams of him getting a good ol’ fashion prison shower rape was diminished.

I know it is wrong to wish rape upon someone else, but he just makes me so mad, I low key want him dead.

Wow I never knew I could be this angry or hold this much hate.

TJ never ceases to impress me with his capabilities.

The day dragged on, although it was boring, I enjoyed the outcome very much.

No more Amber or TJ to deal with for a long time.

The only downside of this was that it was the most exciting thing to ever happen to our town that it made it to the local news.

Facing school on Monday will be ‘fun’, not really.

Me getting raped will be the talk of the whole school, it will most likely even carry on into that GSA club.

Oo I wonder if Buffy is going to be coming with us.

Later when I received a reply from her the answer was a yes, strangely enough she mentioned nothin of TJ or Amber or rape.

Maybe she didn’t know yet, or was nice enough to not talk about it.

I wish I could just leave it in my past, but it happened alright.

If Jonah were to fuck me I think it would be super easy after TJ, pretty sure nothing could be worse than that.

 

Monday came along and throughout the school day, not a lick of face to face confrontation of the events on Saturday.

I did pick up on some kids holding a hand up to their mouths whispering to each other, possibly about me.

What really killed me was History class when I entered the room the teacher pulled me along side and told me that he heard what happened and wanted to know if I was fine.

I of course did not want to be in that situation or anything similar to it tried to give my best, yeah I’m fine with a infamous tone of voice hinting that I would rather eat a pile of molded dog shit then be caught having this discussion for a second longer.

The highlight of my day was after school.

Me and Jonah were some of the last ones to arrive and what caught are eyes was Andi.

How come Buffy didn’t tell us that she would be here?

Maybe she likes to keep secrets or didn’t know it herself.

I just couldn’t see this going down all to well.

There was open seats in the circle on both sides of them.

Not trying to make it obvious that I did not want to sit by Andi I walked around the room to the other side to be next to Buffy, with Jonah following alongside to sit by me.

Some might think that I would get sick of Jonah always being with me.

But I don’t think I would ever grow old or bored of him.

Each day he has a new way of making me smile or laugh.

I say to them, “Hi guys. Surprised to see you here Andi”, Jonah chimes in, “Yeah”

Andi already trying to start shit of some kind, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Buffy answered for us, “Probably nothing it is just you are kinda--”

Andi cut her off, “Zip it! I was asking them”

Jonah spoke for the both of us, “We didn’t expect to see you here, because you never mentioned on coming”

I add, “Point is we are glad you came”

Andi bitterly says, “I am being forced to come here, If it was my choice I most certainly wouldn’t have came”

Buffy nudges her, “Shush Andi. Remember what we talked about”

Andi responds, “Well I changed my mind, neither one of them deserves a apology. If they want one they can go find someone who actually gives a fuck”

The teacher must have caught that one word, “Aye language missy!”

Andi just rolled her eyes, like damn this bitch has no chill.

Buffy asks trying to change the subject, “So what is this teachers name, I’ve seen her around, but I have yet to have her as a teacher?”

Hmm what was it, Oh I recalled it, “Misses Peterson, I do believe”   
Jonah a lot bit to late with his reaction, “Wait a minute. Buffy did you try to make Andi apologize to us?”

“Well yeah her behavior towards both of you has been uncalled for”

Andi butts in, “Hello, I’m right here”

I say, “We know” which came out harshly which was not my initial plan.

“Okay, looks like this is everyone. I can see some new faces which is always good. By the way I am misses Patterson”.

Crap, I got the name wrong, well at least Buffy now knows what it actually is.

“We are going to kick off today with a fun activity to get your brains thinking. Joining me today is mister Cahill”.

Said asistant raised a hand up and waved, he was sitting next to Bryan.

She went on, “He will be taking all the boys into a seperate room. We will explain this ice breaker once we are divided up”

All of us males left the room and went across the hall into a another room, and Mr. Cahill got up to the front of the class with a marker and a giant paper.

He orders, “Just take a seat anywhere and close your eyes….First off I want everyone to think about all the things you like about being male. Now imagine if one morning you woke up and you are all of a sudden a female now. What are the things you would miss about being a guy? And what are the things you would not look forward to about being female? You can open your eyes now, I encourage you to speak up if you have any, lets start with things you like about being a guy. Now if you all can handle we can go into more mature things but keep it vague”

The first answer given was, “I would miss being able to pee standing up”

Which got some nods and “Yeahs” in agreement as the words made itself up on the list.

Things went on from there and things got added like, “Not being able to go shirtless”.

The second question of things we wouldn’t like about being female got a lot more responses which came flooding in after, Gavin said, “I would hate having a period”.

This little activity was actually enjoyable, I am sure none of us had given these questions any thought prior to today.

It was like a eye opener and after we finished we got to take our list back and compare with the girls answers.

I nearly laughed when I saw one the answers for disadvantages of being a boy as, “Concealing a boner”.

I never once thought I would see the word ‘boner’ up on a sheet of paper in the front of class for all to see.

We ended up having a debate over things like what is worse having a monthly period or having to deal with erections.

We couldn’t settle on a clear winner but I still rest my case that  the boner thing is harder to deal with. (A/N sorry I couldn’t resist the boner joke)

I couldn’t tell what Andi was thinking about, but I at least think that she learned something valuable.

After that activity we done a trust building one where we got into groups of four, mine was obviously Jonah, Buffy, Andi, and I.

Well all had to sit down on the floor back to back sorta forming a plus sign and locking elbows and then had to stand up.

Sadly we didn’t win because, Jonah would be halfway up and then fall back down dragging us with him.

Me and Buffy at least thought it was funny and oddly enough Andi was trying to be the competitive one and not Buffy.

The winning group won two more times before moving onto the next thing, I wish at least one other group could have won.

To wrap up we divided up with people we don’t know that well and we had to act out something.

I was lucky enough to do a fun one where I got to pretend to be a teenage girl laying on the bed chatting about guys with my girl best friend.

Andi was hesitant to do hers which was where she had to try to convince her friends to do some drugs with her.

The teacher kept pestering her along with her group until she gave in, and let me tell you she is not a good actor.

All in all this was a much better experience than last time.

Life was good again, no more abusive parents or bullying at school, and most importantly I got the boy of my dreams.

 

**End Of Chapter 20**   
  



	21. Let's Do It

******Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

**BackGround Info. - It is now several years into the future and Jonah and Cyrus are both 17 years old now and in the 11th grade. Buffy is gone because she was only staying with Celia to finish out her school year, in other words she has been gone for years. Andi has finally grown up and is not as homophobic as she used to be.**

As the weeks went on, Jonah only got more and more irresistible.   
It seems like he has aged with beauty, everyday he seems to look sexier and sexier if that is even possible.

Our relationship has bloomed from what it used to be, with Jonah now having a license he can take us places.

I would have my license, but I am kinda scared every time I get behind the wheel.

I am currently over at Jonah’s house, the custody thing worked out sorta fine, he got to choose who he wants to stay with.

Which was his dad, I was overly worried it would end up like my case where the parent I didn’t choose hated me for not picking them.

His dad has tried dating new people to get a new mom for Jonah, but that has not worked out very well.

As for my family situation, Catherine is now my mom, they got married after a year of dating.

I have gotten so used to just calling them mom and dad.

Anyways I was staying over with Jonah, cramming for a major History exam.

We both already got it done, but he was still worried so I am just laying here on the bed while he at the desk tapping his pencil trying to recall a answer.

We had been studying all night long it was nearly ten O’ clock.

He promised he would only need a few more minutes, hanging my head off the edge of the bed laying on my back looking at him upside down I groan, “Jonah”

“Wha-what what?” he asked spinning around in the rolly chair.

“You said you only needed a few more minutes it has been almost half a hour”

“It’s fine I’m almost done” he turned back around and kept at his work that he probably already had mastered.

I get off the bed and sneak up behind him, placing a hand on both sides of the top of the chair I pulled him away from his work, “You’re done now”

“No, I’m not”

“Come on Jonah, spend some time with your boyfriend, he misses you” guilting him with wide eyes.

Jonah has always been known to give into his chocolate eyes, “Fine” in a quieter ticked off voice, “Guess I’ll just flunk the fucking test like a dumbass”

Stressing out, he does this before every big test, it was not enjoyable,

I put a guiding hand on his shoulder and took him to the bed, “Atta boy”

Once laying on the bed facing him I say, “Relax, you got this. If you don’t get sleep then you won’t be awake to take the test”

“Huh I guess you’re right, I still won’t do too hot on the test”

“Yes you will, you got this. You really need to stop doubting yourself, it’s not a very attractive look on you”

“But I…”

“Hush up child” I used my lips as a weapon to make it impossible to keep talking, “You will do superb”, I try encouraging the worrisome boy.

Jonah then yawned, “Yeah, I guess all this studying has made me tired”

“Mmkay, I will go turn out the lights”, I got up and pushed the chair back in flipping off the desk lamp and shutting the bedroom door, making my way to the farther side of the bed turning off the bedside lamp after getting under the covers.

“Nighty night, sleep tight”, I roll over onto my side facing away from him feeling the bed sink down lower beside me.

“Goodnight babe” he sweetly whispered sounding overal tired and ready for sleep.

Junior year has really taken over our lives with surplus amounts of work, why did they take all the advanced classes?

I closed my eyes releasing a heavy breath relaxing into the bed, as a hand found it’s way onto my ass.

I asked keeping my eyes shut, “What-re you doin’?”

His hand squeezed finally drifting back off, “Just feeling, it’s so soft”

“Why don’t you use it as a pillow?” I joked.

Jonah shot up, “Really?”

Clearly Jonah was not in on this joke, “No, it was just a joke”

“Awe man, I tried”

“There is something else you could do to it though”

“Like what”

“I think you very well know what, mister”

“No I really don’t please, do tell”

I plead, “Don’t make me say it”

“Come on it’s adorable the way you sound saying it, all sweet and innocent like”   
“That is exactly why I do not want to say it”

“Well I can’t do anything if you can’t even say it”

Giving in, “Fine, you can’t use my ass as a pillow, but you can fuck it”

“Oh wow I feel so honored to get the duty of sticking my cock into a nasty stinking butt”

“I have you know my hindquarters are very well kept, just for your liking”

Jonah just giggled, we have yet to have sex, on a similar note we have done all that there is to expect for that one thing.

 

**FlashBack**

_ “Can I try something” Jonah asked while I tugged at my member. _

_ “Sure” he didn’t really have to ask, of course I would say yes, but felt nice that he still asked for permission first. _

_ Jonah got back farther between my legs that I had propped up while I continued to pleasure myself. _

_ He popped a finger into his mouth and pulled it out once it was all nice and wet. _

_ The next thing I felt was a luke warm saliva coated finger pressing on my anus. _

_ It wiggled around and kept pressing down until it opens up and his knuckle got sucked up. _

_ “Mmm” I lightly moaned, it had been so long since a finger has been up there, after TJ raping me I was too scared to touch up there again, this was the first time after that incident. _

_ Jonah got tingles on his finger from my twitching insides trying to decide to let him in or keep him locked out. _

_ He pushed his finger the rest of the way, “Auh” it felt great, scratch that more than great, I could never get my finger in that deep. _

_ Unlike TJ this was pleasure and not pain, until those awful memories came rushing back in trampling my line of defense and bombarding my brain setting of many many red lights. _

_ Alarms ringing with high pitch noises piercing the air while red bright lights flashed through the area. _

_ This sent off a wave of pure panic, I didn’t know what to feel, I was scared. _

_ There it was again TJ’s finger soon to be replaced with a large ever so painful dick. _

_ I stopped jerking off and shook my head closing my eyes, “Nope nope nope, not happening” _

_ Jonah removed his finger, “Ugh Cyrus, I’m not like TJ, that was nice and gentle, Did you feel any pain at all?” _ _   
_ _ “I don’t know what I felt but something told me that it was not good”, It was pleasurable for a split second until the trauma came back. _

_ “Well can you let me try again, I promise you it will feel good and nothing else” _

_ “Okay, I’ll try” _

_ “Good just breath and try to relax, play with your little buddy there” _

_ I grinned at him calling my penis my ‘little buddy’. _ _   
_ _ I did as he told, I breathed in and out, in and out, my stomach rose and fell. _

_ My hand slowly made its way back around my buddy and I began playing with him again. _

_ Jonah’s magical finger pushed all around my anus till he slipped his knuckle in. _

_ Calm down, it’s fine it is just his finger, you used to finger yourself all the time. _

_ Jonah asked ruining the moment, “Can I move on?” _

_ I nod yes and he slides his finger in all the way and swirls it around. _

_ “Mmm, that feels nice” I kept telling myself, It’s fine it feels good, it’s not going to hurt. _

_ It was going great with finger staying inside feeling around on my anal walls, his finger seemed to fill up my insides and make my hole feel warm and closed off. _

_ Things were fine until, I felt it sliding out, oh no next is the pain. _

_ Just breath Cyrus, it is fine, it is only his finger, nothing else. _

_ It took a great deal of convincing to get myself this far. _

_ His finger pushed back and forth, in and out. _

_ “Hhuh hhhuh, hhuh hhhuuhh” I breathed loudly via my mouth. _

_ Jonah slowed his pace down, and asked, “You okay?” _

_ Trying to finally conquer this fear I nod my head yes with fear plastered on my face. _

_ “HHUUH HHUH, hhuhh, hhuh…” my breathing went back down. _ _   
_ _ Nice and easy like his finger, in out my breaths went. _

_ Fine! Everything is fine, there we go this is feeling nice. _

_ Jonah was trying his best to fix his broken boyfriend. _

_ His pace went back to what it originally was, “Mmuhph” I sucke my lips into my mouth. _

_ I was switching from tolerating these feelings to enjoying them again. _

_ Still unsure of how I felt about all this, at any moment now I was ready for excruciating pain to tear my rear end. _

_ “You’re doing great” Jonah reassured before making his finger glide in and out with ease at fast pace, that I kept up with for jerking myself off. _

_ This has been something that Jonah had been wanting to do for a long time now, he himself had never enjoyed fingering his butthole. _

_ Cyrus was the opposite, keyword there, ‘was’. _

_ Although it was Cyrus being pleasured it was Jonah’s pleasure to help his cute boyfriend get off by finger fucking his scared ass. _

_ Jonah really liked, no, loved watching him moan in pleasure as his finger worked a miracle on him. _

 

**Currently**

In the morning, my alarm woke us up, and I got my clothes after kissing Jonah out of bed.

I took my daily morning shower and got ready for the day, when I came back in the room Jonah was just now tying his shoes, I ask, “Why are you just now putting your shoes on?”

“Uhh..”

“Nevermind it doesn’t matter”

We were about to head out, but when I opened the front door I was met with the chilliest of breezes. 

I closed the door back, and Jonah shivered as he felt the crisp air too.

He said, “One moment” and left when he returned he had on a red Adidas hoodie, I ask, “What do I not get anything? Baby it’s cold outside”

“Course not, No I would never bring something for you, that’s ridiculous” he sarcastically said while he pulled a blue hoodie matching his out form the backside of his and tossed it over to me.

I gave it quick sniff before putting it on, “Awe man you washed it”

“Yeah Cyrus, it is what people do, it’s called being sanitary”

“I don’t care I wanted it to have your scent not some nasty lavender”

“Well I am sorry they didn’t have any Jonah Beck scented ones for sale”

I shook my head slowly letting my eyes trail down Jonah, when did he get so sexy?

“Let’s go” we headed out into his vehicle which was used pick up truck that got a fresh paint job of sunshine yellow.

While he drove us to get some donuts that would be our breakfast I had another great memory from when Jonah had to go to some frisbee camp for a while.

That is thing of the past, he doesn’t play any sport nowadays.

 

**Enjoyable Pastime Memoir**

We walked down the streetlight lit sidewalk with leaves crunching beneath our feet, with hoodies on, it was just a toll of another autumn night.

My heart dropped when we reached the end of the park by the swingsets and Jonah asked, “Sure I can’t take you home”

I stop walking and faced him, “No” then I looked behind me looking at the ever so comforting swing set, those things really do get me through some tough times, but maybe this time it won’t be good enough, “This is where I need to be”

Jonah held out his hand asking another question with a small forced laugh, “Can I at least take you to your favorite swing”

I answer, “Sure” and we turn and walk over to the swings and he lets out a sad huff.

On arrival of the not so far away swings he tries to make light of this dark gloomy situation, “I’ll be back” he cracked a smile that wasn’t going to fix my frowning face, not today.

“I know, I just can’t help being disappointed, that now that we're are in the same place, we aren’t going to be in the same place”

His cracked smile faded away, “I’m going to miss you. It’s all gonna work out”

I choked back tears knowing that I had to say farewell to my lover, “Maybe it will”

He immediately dashed forward and scooped me into a hug and I flug my arms around his neck and started crying.

_ “Bye Cyguy” _

_ “Goodbye, Jonah Beck” Jonah gave his last goodbyes with a strong embracive hug and a goodbye kiss. _

_ That was it he was going to be gone for a whole entire eight weeks. _

_ I had grown so dependent on him, how will I survive for so long without him? _

He turned and walked away, I had to be strong.

He made it partway down the street out of the park and he stopped and turned back with me still watching him.   
He looked as if he wanted to say something, but wasn’t strong enough too, he had to go.

He spent his last minutes before leaving with me.

I sat down on the swing and swung slower than usual, I was emotionally too weak at the moment.

Even my comfort spot couldn’t stop my tears.

The days got easier and harder as they went bye.

Each day was another day without my Jonah, but at the same time each day was another day closer to seeing my Jonah again.

The only thing I had now was his green Adidas hoodie with a white stripe through the middle.

I hugged my sides and took it all in, I tilted my head won and lifted up my sleeve to wipe my tears.

“This will have to do”

I kept trying to recreate the hug feeling of Jonah but nothing was working.

“This will never do”

**End Of Chapter 21**

  
  



	22. It Did Get Better

******Jonah’s P.O.V.**

“You got a little something there” I tell the messy donut eater beside me, while in the school’s parking lot.

“Where?” Cyrus asks touching his face smearing chocolate from his lip to his cheek.

“Right there”, I swipe it the best I can off with my finger and quickly suck it off.

“Aye, I was saving that for later”

“Fine you can have it back”, I used this as a excuse to kiss him, of course none of the donut remnants got into his mouth as I had already swallowed them.

“Jonah?”, he ask looking out the windshield of the truck.

“Yeah?”

He points forward, “Is that...?”

I nod my head, “It is”; on the sidewalk a small distance ahead there is two females pushing a baby stroller.

They looked like they were married and that was their kid.

Cyrus asks, “Will we ever be like that?”

“Taking our child out in this cold morning? No, we’d be smarter than that”

He looks back over to me, “Not what I meant. Do you think we would ever have a kid?”

“Slow your roll babe, we aren’t even married yet”

Cyrus giggled, “Yet? I like the sound of that”

“Me too. Now stop hogging all the donuts”

He holds open the box presenting them to me, “I was not, you made me hold them”

“Let's not talk about that”, I tell him grabbing a cream filled long john with rainbow sprinkles.

He sits there watching me eat like I am some kind of monster, with food still in my mouth I ask, “What is it?”

He stops starring, “Nothing, it’s just you eat a lot of those. You better be hitting the gym twice as much as now”

“I’m not going to get fat, if anyone it’d be you. Shall I bring up your chocolate stash?”

“Yeah second, thought let's not. Maybe I wouldn’t need that much chocolatey goodness if you would fill me up”

I wasn’t understanding his inquiry, was this another small dick joke?

Whatever it is, it is something sexual related, “You never want to do any of the fun stuff”.

Cyrus shook his head back and forth, “Jonah we have very different opinions on what fun is. I fail to see how, having you pound my bottom would be anywhere close to as much fun as watching you try to win me every stuffed dinosaur there is at the carnival”.

“Well if you would ever let me do it, I’d be able to show you how much fun sex can be. About that dinosaur thing, you sure as hell wouldn’t be able to win it for yourself”

Cyrus defensively said, “I so could… if you would ever let me try instead of insisting on letting you win it for me”, while I took another bite of my donut.

I could see it, one day having a baby with him, Cyrus would be the perfect dad, except for when it comes to punishing them, I can’t see Cyrus punishing our kid, he’d be like, ‘No, they learned their lesson. A punishment just sounds necessary’

It was nice seeing a same sex couple proudly taking their baby out for a stroll even if it seems inhumane to have the small child out in weather this cold.

Sure we don’t actually know if the two ladies were married, we just assumed, it would be shocking if they weren’t.

Cyrus was just in awe seeing them because, he had a much much harder time adjusting to being gay than I did.

 

**Some Years Back**

_ Feeling the boy trembling in my arms, “What is it?” _

_ Instead of Cyrus returning my nice tone, he pushed my arms away, “This!” _

_ I didn’t know what was happening with him, “I’m just trying to comfort you” _

_ My arms try making their way back around the near sobbing Cyrus, “Well stop” _

_ “Why?”, I ask respecting his demands; all I was wanting was to hold my upset boyfriend. _

_ “It’s wrong!”, he said with tears escaping his eyes, why did he have to do this? _

_ It made my heart ache seeing him like this. _

_ I couldn’t hide the hurt in my voice, “Cyrus, there is nothing wrong with being gay” _

_ “Yes there fucking is”, he argued back using a cuss word which was uncommon for him. _

_ “That’s ridiculous, it is the homophobic people that have something wrong with them” _

_ “Well I refuse to believe that over half of the kids at our school are wrong, right along with my dad”. _

_ Of course I should’ve realized this earlier, “Hey, if girls can love guys, you can too, gender equality, right?” _

_ “Not in the other side of the globe” _

_ Trying to cheer him up, I say, “Luckily for you we are not on the other side of the world” _

_ “It doesn’t matter. I know that it is wrong, people disown their own children over this very thing” _

_ “Yes, but..” _

_ Cyrus cut me off and kept going, “Millions of people want faggots like me dead. My own freaking father harms me because of this. Even you harmed yourself over this. Nobody wants to be gay. Even all the kids at school while you were in a coma had taught me how wrong it is to be gay”. _

_ All of this was true sadly, “Yeah, but what I did to myself was a mistake, I regret ever doing it. Back then everyone hated black people and would beat and kill them. It’s not like that anymore, and one day it won’t be like this anymore for us. The point is that people hate a lot of things that are not wrong”. _

_ Cyrus was running out of things to argue back, “I know, it’s just..” _

_ “It’s just love” I tell him, “Nothing wrong with that”. _

_ He smarted off to me somehow in a sad and hurt way, “The same thing can be said about pedophiles, it is just love. I am no better than a pedophile” _

_ I try hugging him again, “That is not true, that is something completely different. You shouldn’t let your gender decide who you can like, nor the person’s gender decide whether you can like them or not” _

_ The hurting boy who had been through so much pain and suffering for simply loving the ‘wrong’ gender, gave up and accepted the hug. _

_ I ask, “One last thing” _

_ “Okay” he sniffles, next I pull him close and kiss him on the lips passionately. _

_ Pulling away I finish my sentence, “Is there anything wrong with that?” _

_ Cyrus smiled through his tear stained face, “I suppose not” _

_ “Good, because that is the only thing that is important”. _

 

**_Back To Present_ **

School was like it always is, boring.

Seeing the same old faces and the same old class work.

After school was the interesting part, Catherine was making Cyrus clean his pigsty of a room.

I know, crazy, Cyrus being messy, I could hardly believe it myself.

Anyways I was going with him to, ‘Help’ and by that I am just gonna dig through his stuff.

It’ll be a fun little game, ‘cause I don’t know what all he gots, or what I will be able to find.

Once in his room I was like, “Damn, how have I not noticed this piling up?”, there was shelves and a dresser and nightstand cluttered with junk.

Papers, pencils, almost every office supply there is, even some cardboard boxes sitting in the corner.

Cyrus responded, “I don’t know, all we ever do in here is sleep and make out”

“True”, Cyrus began with the larger objects and picking up his clothes, while I went through his nick nacks and papers.

It was boring, putting all the writing utensils into a pile and other supplies into their designated spot.

Jeez he needs a desk, nothing really caught my eye, but this one folded up piece of paper.

All of his other papers were not folded up, but this one is and looks pretty old to me.

Of course I had to see what it was, I unfolded it while backing up to sit on the edge of the bed, to realize it is a handwritten list.

While reading through it I realized it was not at all what I expected, but I learned something very important from it.

 

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

I notice Jonah stopped helping and he was sitting teary eyed on my bed reading a paper with creases in it.

What paper did I have that was folded?

I ask, “What do you got there?”.

Jonah was so captivated by the paper that he seemed startled by my voice, “It’s some list you wrote”

List I wrote, I don’t write any lists.

“Let me see” I tell him sitting down next to him grabbing the paper and reading the header,  _ Reasons To Die _ .

I instantly remembered what it was, it was a list I wrote when I used to live with my dad and stepmom.

With bullying at school and my dad trying to beat the gay out of me, I thought quite a bit about how good it would be if I were dead.

I wouldn’t have to feel any of that pain anymore, the only thing easing that pain was Jonah.

I read through the whole list getting chills remembering how I originally felt writing this, there was stains on the old paper where my tears fell onto it.

_ Reasons To Die. _

_ No more getting abused at home. _

_ No more students making me feel absolutely horrible about my nasty self. _

_ No more getting looked at for being different. _

_ No more hearing homophobic slurs everywhere I go. _

_ No more hate from people who used to be my friend. _

_ No more being a disgrace to my family. _

_ No more reading awful things about homosexual people on the internet. _

_ No more hating myself. _

_ NO MORE PAIN! _

 

_ Reasons To Live. _

_ Jonah? _

 

That was it the only reason I had to continue walking this Earth was Jonah.

Without him I would have ended it all.

Jonah notices I’m done reading it and asks, “Cyrus were you thinking of taking your life?”

Feeling ashamed of how I thought it’d never get better, “The reasons to die did outnumber the reason to live”

He asks another question, “Do I still mean this much to you?”

Letting go of the paper, and giving him a side hug, “Of course you do, and always will”

“Why did you keep this?” he asks picking the paper up that I had dropped.

“I honestly do not even know, I forgot that I even made this”.

All of a sudden Jonah just lost it and started openly crying, “Yo-you wer-wore gun-gonna k-kill yours-self”

“I know, but I didn’t because of you. You were the world to me, and you still are today”.

Jonah calms down somewhat, “It still breaks my heart, knowing that you were ever wanting to not live anymore”

I ask him a question, “How do you think I felt when, I saw cut marks on your arms at the hospital, while you were in a coma? I will tell you, probably the same, seeing you like that broke my heart”

His teary eyes glistening looking at me asked, “So if I didn’t recover from that, would you still be alive?”

I shake my head no, making his bottled up tears fall down his face once again.

I speak up, “Jonah it has been the hardest thing in my life being gay, and I was always told it would get better. Being with you has made this whole thing worth it, because it did get better. I can’t imagine what it would be like being straight, because I wouldn’t have you. All of this suffering was worth it, to be with you”

Jonah took his other arm and wrapped it around my front with his hand interlocking with his other hand, trapping me in his embrace while he said, “I wouldn’t wanna live without you. I can see us one day being married”

The idea of a wedding sunk in, my dad would most definitely not show up, “Me too”

The no longer sobbing male asked, “How is possible that my middle school boyfriend, ended up being my soulmate?”

“Does that even matter?”

“No” Jonah bluntly answers.

I grab the list from his hand and tell him, “I think it is time to throw this away”

He lets go of me and asks, “But why?”

“I don’t want to be reminded of this anymore, it is not like how it used to be, things have changed” I tell him standing up crumpling the paper in my hand.

“Okay, let’s get rid of it. Changed? That it most certainly has”

I discard the paper of memories I’d rather forget about into the trash bag we have been filling up.

For the remainder of the time we spent tidying up my bedroom, Jonah kept looking at me differently.

It wasn’t a bad look, his mouth said, ‘I love you’, while his eyes said, ‘I worry about you’, and his eyebrows said, ‘I need you too’.

While Jonah isn’t paying attention I take a sheet of loose leaf paper and doodle a huge heart on it putting, ‘J+C’ in the middle of it; written under the heart is, ‘Eternal Love’.

Before he could see it, I folded it up into a simple airplane, writing ‘Open me’ across the top of it and threw it over to him, hitting his back.

He spun around to see what poked him and he bent down grabbing the plane, furrowing his eyebrows and focusing his eyes in concentration noticing the paper airplane has words on it.

Instead of opening it right away he looked over at me and I grinned in anticipation, as he looked back down to the paper in his hands.

He unfolded it with great care, and held it out in front of him examining it as a whole.

A wide spread genuine smile appeared on his face, flashing his pearly whites, that I enjoyed so much; it fulfilled my heart and made me feel warm on the inside.

**End Of Chapter 22**   
  



	23. Bashert

 

**Jonah’s P.O.V.**

Yesterday I found out something very shocking, my boyfriend has never learned how to roller skate, and today I plan to change that.

I thought it would be nice to go to the rink and skate with Cyrus you know holding hands and stuff, but no he can’t skate. 

Guess what since Buffy has been gone, Andi snatched up Walker for herself and it was going to be a double date.

I remember when Andi would be so negative towards me and Cyrus because she was jealous, but now she finally gots love, well if you could call theirs that.

Anyways it was now like a triple date because Bryan and Gavin would be joining us supposedly so Gavin can help teach Cyrus since Andi said he is really good at skating.

It took a bit for Gavin and Bryan to accept that their crushes weren’t straight and after that they decided, eh fuck it why don’t we just date.

As for Zach, he still has not been with anyone, honestly he is like the most depressing kid at our school, he even talks about how he doesn’t deserve love.

And of course Cyrus and I cant reach out to him without him pushing us away so we had just given up on Zach.

We learned you can’t help someone who doesn’t want to be helped.

Sure it is going to suck later that my idea of a date would be a reality for the other people joining us.

I can already see it, Andi and Walker hand in hand skating past Bryan and Gavin who are also interlocking hands, while I am there trying to hold Cyrus up, who can barely even stand up.

Cyrus has to have some kind of experience before, right?

No way he can be that horrible.

Little did I know, I was dead wrong.

“You ready?” I ask Cyrus shutting the truck door, getting ready to enter the building to meet Walker and Andi who are already there.

“Oh I hope so” Cyrus answered like a jolly ol man.

The time was sundown, and the last sliver of sunlight was just barely glowing above the treeline.

Gavin texted ahead of time and said they would be a little late, apparently we were pretty late too.

“Jonah! Cyrus! Wait up guys!” Bryan called out to us right before we could open the door.

“Hey!” I wave at them, motioning them to hurry along as Cyrus yells, “Come on, let's go!”

I turn back to look at Cyrus, “You sure are eager to skate for a guy who can’t even skate”.

We walk halfway to where they were parked to meet them in the middle for Gavin to ask, “So they are inside waiting for us?”

“Yep” I nod my head, and we venture inside walking like a miniature gang, greeted by the disco ball lights that were already on.

Cyrus says, “Hey I thought the lights came on at eight”.

Gavin laughed, “What are you talking about, how would you know, you don’t come here. They come on after six on the weekends”.

To be honest it had been awhile since I had last skated, and I used inliners, but that was years ago and I didn’t want to make a fool of myself so I got quad skates along with Cyrus.

I found it adorable how Cyrus was still rocking size nine and a half, whereas I was stepping it up to size eleven.

After getting our skates we found Walker who was saving a table for us, “Wheres Andi at?” I ask him to which he responds, “She went to the bathroom, she’ll be right out”.

“Ah okay” Cyrus says sitting down making room for me at the edge next to him, while Walker asks, “So you really don’t know how to skate?”

“Yep...is that bad?”

“Kinda I thought Andi was kidding when she told me”

I cut in, “Andi a kidder, are you kidding me”.

Walker defensively says, “She jokes around sometimes”.

Andi’s voice came into the air, “Hey guys, what did you do wait for me to go bathroom, then sneak in?”

Bryan responds, “No, but that does sound like a good plan” causing his date, Gavin to nudge him with his elbow.

Andi took us by surprise and sat on Walker’s lap instead of sitting next to him saying, “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m mainly excited to see Cyrus fail”.

“Same” Walker said, taking her side.

Gavin snorted, “Fail? With me as his teacher, no way. I can teach anyone”.

Cyrus didn’t help his own case, “Sorry to disappoint, but you have not even see me try to skate yet”.

“Okay let's go then, instead of talk about it”.

Cyrus turned to the side facing the isle and took off his shoes, exposing his feet that still hadn’t grown much.

As for me I got a nice pleasant surprise of, “Shit!” when I tried lifting my foot up onto the bench with me, I hit my knee on a stupid bar below the table.

“Easy there babe” Cyrus jokes.

The second attempt I was sure to be careful and not hit my knee, I got my skates on rather quickly feeling their much, much heavier weight already taking a toll on my feet.

Cyrus was still bent forward fiddling with his skates, so I ask, “What’s taking so long?”

He sighed and turned to me, “I don't even know how to adjust these darn things”.

Remembering what he told me just a bit ago, I repeat it back mockingly, “Easy there babe”.

Bryan announced, “While you help him, we’re going to go already”.

Andi and Walker stumbled away from the table joining them.

I slid down and Cyrus propped his legs up on the bench and I tell him, “Jeez Cy, sometimes I swear you’re helpless without me”.

“Phft, I don’t need you” Cyrus spat sarcastically.

I raise an eyebrow and stop halfway through his second skate, “Really, guess I’ll be going”.

“No please, just finish it, maybe I need you a little bit” he pleaded.

“Fine” I groan, I can’t believe I am here in public adjusting my 17 year old boyfriends skates, because he doesn’t know how; “All done”.

I step out to the side and walk around not yet trying to skate to meet Cyrus who goes wobbly trying to move forward, saying, “What the heck this is nothing like skateboarding”

Laughing internally I tell him, “I never said it was going to be”

“Yes you did, it is how you tricked me into coming here in the first place”.

“I wouldn’t of had to trick you if, you knew how to skate like a normal person”

“Well I am sorry I did not want to come here and embarrass myself and you”

“It’ll be fine, it’s not that much different from skateboarding”

Cyrus somehow picked up on the lie in my statement, “Was that another lie?”

I shamefully admit, “Yes”.

Quickly relearning how to skate I slowly push forward and glide with the opposite foot and make it to the wall right beside the entrance of the rink, only to turn around and find Cyrus shuffling his feet forward and backwards making a total distance of zero.

“Ugh Cyrus” I whine, having to go back for him.

“Sorry, I am trying, I really am. I wanna be able to do this”.

“You need to know how to actually move before Gavin can help you”

“Show me” he says.

I demonstrate with one leg how to lunge your body forward shifting your weight to one side, making your foot glide

Then switching over to do the exact same thing thrusting left, then over and over.

Practicing on the floor, Cyrus quickly got the hang of it, although he wasn’t really gliding, “Getting better” I tell him, trying to make him smile.

Just a few more minutes of practicing and Gavin comes slamming into the nearby railing, “Hey guys, are you FINALLY ready to come onto the rink to actually skate?”

Cyrus tugged my hand like a child to get my attention and said, “You mean this isn’t actual skating that we have been doing?”

I explain to him, “No it is, just to make it official you need to be on the rink”.

Skating back around to the opening in the rink occasionally checking back to ensure he didn’t manage to hurt himself, not that he could going the turtle speed he was.

“You ready this is it?” I ask him standing at the edge where the rough carpet meets the slick concrete floor, with a hand for him to take.

He grabs my hand in which I squeeze to ensure he won’t be getting out of this now.

I step forward and he does the same immediately starting to shuffle his feet forward and backwards trying to maintain balance only to have his legs going faster and farther.

I remove my hand from his and slip it on his underarm along with his other and lift him off the ground lightly to make him stop sliding all over the place and gently let him back down where he stood still, “There, you go. Now just do what we practiced”.

He grabbed my hand and tried sliding towards me making me quickly go in the same general direction to prevent a collision.

“Look out!” A little kid shouted as he came flying at us, most likely trying to go out of the rink, sure enough Cyrus got scared and tried running but trying to run forward made his wheels roll backwards and he fell down, bringing me down with him, via my hand.

With great skill it seemed, the kid managed to push off the ground and jump across the fallen Cyrus as he screamed like a kid flenching.

Once he heard the clatter of the kid landing on the floor and wiping out sliding his body across the carpet, he opened his eyes and noticed he wasn’t hit, but I was on the ground with him.

I took the time to notice the rink was filled with a lot of crazy children going blazing fast.

When we got back up, Andi and Walker skidded to stop and she said, “You were barely on for a minute and already fell down”

Cyrus exclaimed, “Did you not see that devil child about to crash into us!?”

Walker laughed, “What makes him the devil child?”

“That thing was going at a very dangerous speed, cleary the work of none other than a evil being”

I tell him, “Gosh, well you ever quit being such a dork?”

He simply said, “Nope” as Bryan came along with Gavin to join our little get together blocking most of the gap to the rink.

Gavin asked, “So ready to learn from a pro?”

“I do not know”

“Sounds ready to me, lets go”

I laugh and tell the eager Gavin, “That might be a problem he doesn’t even know how to go”

He looks down at Cyrus and asks, “Is that true?” and he just nods yes.

Gavin sighs, “This will be harder than I thought, we gotta lot of work to do”.

I hadn’t really had my proper practice on the actually rink since Cyrus took so long getting ready for it which was clearly not enough.

The next thing was Gavin and Cyrus off to the side trying to teach the helpless male, while I tried to keep up with Walker, Andi, and Bryan as we were supposed to be forming a line side by side.

After a few laps I got the hang of it and was able to maintain our line of four, but Andi already got bored of the line structure and suggested we have a race.

“I don’t know about all that, there is a lot of people here” I explain gesturing back at the huge group of kids leaving the rink.

“Give them a few more seconds and it will almost be just us” Walker said, making Andi say right after, “Bam they are gone, so lets do it”.

Bryan teased, “What Jonah afraid to lose?”

I admit, “I will be losing”

“Oh” he says laughing it off.

Finishing up our lap we got to a wall to start the race, “Go!” they shouted kicking off the wall, which I was not brave enough to do so I was at a slower start from well the start.

Going around the first curve or corner whatever you call it pretty sharp, we passed by Cyrus who believe it or not was actually skating, somewhat.

Bryan came in first, then again he is dating a ‘expert’ skater so they probably come here all the freaking time.

I swore Walker got second place, but he seemed to slow down near the end to let Andi pass him up to beat him on purpose, leaving him in third and me in last like I predicted.

“Man I was so close” Andi said to Bryan, who cockily said, “No, no you weren’t” and then lightly laughed.

It was true she was not so close nor close for that matter.

We sat down at the sideline for a quick break watching Gavin and Cyrus.

Cyrus started going farther ahead of Gavin who had stopped going kinda like a dad pushing his daughter on a bike and then letting go.

“Whoo, go Cyrus!” I hollered cupping my hands around my mouth making Cyrus stop focusing down at his footwork to over at me where the sound was projected from.

Right away he messed up and fell forward which we all noticed was happening before he had, I was tempted to skate over to him, but he seemed fine, besides Gavin caught up with him.

They had a small chat I couldn’t hear and made their way over to us, while they were doing so, I noticed a tiny girl who was snickering.

“Cyrus you did great” I tell him as he sits down next to me rubbing his wrists.

Gavin said, “He should be good enough to simply skate, as long as he doesn’t try to go faster than he can handle”

The colorful lights moving around on the floor disappeared and white lights came on reflecting off of the disco balls making white dots only on the floor and walls and ceiling moving around in circles, as a very special song came on  _ Tomorrow Starts Today - Sabrina Carpenter. _

_ “I’m standing on the edge, and everything I know oh oh has blown away” _

“Cyrus, this is it we gotta skate together now” I excitedly say getting up pulling him onto the rink with me.

We skate together hand in hand like I was wanting to do the whole night, and the best part is that it was to such a beautiful song.

_ “I’m ready for tomorrow, tomorrow starts today. There ain’t a map to follow, but I’m with you all the way”. _

“I swear that you are my bashert” Cyrus said breaking our silent peaceful skating that I was enjoying.

“What did you just call me?” I say in a threatening tone.

“Oh Jonah, I said bashert, before you ask it is what it is, I will tell you. It is what we Jewish call a soul mate, that may sound silly to you, but we think there is one perfect match for every person, and you are mine”

“Awe I don’t think that is one bit silly, it is really sweet”

“Why did you have to say my weakness, sweet. Now I want something sweet”

I shook my head, “Of course you do, I think they have ice cream here, is that good enough my beshart”.

Cyrus started laughing and I ask, “What is it?”

He calms down and says, “You pronounce bashert way wrong, you-you said beshart instead of bashert”.

“Oh, well I don’t know any Yiddish”

“I know it is still funny to me” He says still savoring the moment of how I butchered another language.

The song comes to a end and we exit the rink still hand in hand soley gliding at the very end using our momentum to finish off.

Bryan and Walker were quick to notice we were no longer on the rink and they joined us to get ice cream that I said was to celebrate Cyrus learning how to roller skate.

Back at the table with our frozen delights, Walker suggested, “Hey next time we can go ice skating”

Andi faked laughed, “Heh haha, NO!”.

“Okey so sorry missy” Walker said with a hint of anger, I wouldn’t be too thrilled with her either.

At least she is able to be seen at the same table as a gay person, unlike some years ago, where she should not want to be seen with us.

The rink was basically cleared out with only a few skaters left, but then again it was close to closing time.

Even if Cyrus and I only had one song to skate together, it was still worth the night of training he had, I loved it.

I am his bashert and he is my soul mate, or at least we thought.

 

**Zach’s P.O.V.**

“One day my love” I say to noone but myself as I kiss a photo of Cyrus, my destiny. 

“Once we get him out of the picture”, I say setting the picture back down into my Goodman collection, grabbing a dart from my desk and throwing it my dartboard nailing the photo of Jonah leaving a hole in his eye.

“Now that's what I call a bullseye” lightly laughing at my own joke.

Then I go to my laptop and begin to write my anonymous message that would later be sent to the only person standing in my way of getting my Cyrus.

_ Tsk tsk tsk, Jonah you had your chance. It is time to hand over what is rightfully mine, you took something more like someone who belongs to me. You don’t deserve Cyrus, I do. I am giving you until tomorrow to break up with him. Do as I say you will suffer the consequences, did you know that tragic accidents happen everyday to normal people. I’m just saying if something awful comes your way it was not my hate it was simply your fate. This is your one and only warning, your twenty four hour countdown starts as soon as this message is opened. The task is simple, if I can’t have him, nobody can… _

**End Of Chapter 23**   
  



	24. Cyrus Is Mine

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

I ask Jonah, “What does it say?”

“It says; Tsk tsk tsk, Jonah you had your chance. It is time to hand over what is rightfully mine, you took something more like someone who belongs to me. You don’t deserve Cyrus, I do. I am giving you until tomorrow to break up with him. Do as I say you will suffer the consequences, did you know that tragic accidents happen everyday to normal people. I’m just saying if something awful comes your way it was not my hate it was simply your fate. This is your one and only warning, your twenty four hour countdown starts as soon as this message is opened. The task is simple, if I can’t have him, nobody can, and it ends there”

Hoping it is just some prank or joke of some sort I say, “It’s probably nothing, do you know who it’s from?”

Jonah shakes his head, “No, are you sure it’s nothing to worry about?”

“Yeah I am sure, nothing is going to happen”

“Okay I’m trusting you mister” he replies.

“Good, as you should” I tell him back cockily.

“Oh and one more thing…”

I ask, “Which is what?”

“My dad is going to be gone for nearly a week meeting up with some internet girl, and that means I’ll be all by myself-”

“And you want me to come stay with you, till he returns?”

“Mhm”

I smiley and softly say, “Okay”

Maybe I could try something I have been wanting to do for a while.

It wasn’t until the following day that I snuck out of bed, bright and early at Jonah’s house to make a surprise breakfast.

I was unsure if my plan was going to work or not.

I got to the laundry room and discarded all of my clothes into the hamper.

Once I was in the nude, I began my work in the kitchen careful not be noisy and wake him yet.

Sure it would be surprise for him to see me naked cooking breakfast, but this was a fun idea of mine; we’ve seen each other naked plenty of times, so it would be no big deal.

The eggs got done a lot faster than I intended, whereas the bacon was just getting started, which was not the ideal outcome, neither was when I heard the shuffling in the bedroom.

Great, now he is finding out I am not there, and will find me, before I want him too.

My plan was to have him wake up just as I am finishing up, I didn’t really plan on how I could make that happen, perhaps be the cause of a loud noise.

Anyways he was out of bed, meanwhile I was mentally screaming at the bacon to just cook faster, wishing I had super powers to cook it in a instant.

Next thing was the door opening, and him saying, “Do I smell - CYRUS!”, he exclaimed partway through his question upon noticing my clothes were gone.

“What is the matter with you?”

“Get away from that, gosh Cyrus don’t you know the grease can fly up and burn you”

I look back down at the sizzling bacon, “It is fine, I got it under control”

Jonah walked over saying, “I do like the new outfit, but it is not one safe for a chef to be wearing, allow me to finish up”

He leisurely took my bacon flipping tongs from my hand and took over, ruining what was going to be the breakfast I made for us.

Oh well he wants to help so I should let him, “Whatever” I tell him and take a seat at the counter.

Not even looking back over at me he asks, “Why did you try doing this naked?”

Hmm, I did not really know, “I thought you would like it”

“I would like it if you’d let me have sex with you. We have been dating for years now, and I don’t wanna graduate a virgin”

“But Jonah you know that - “ I start off.

He finishes for me, “Yes I know anal sex is against the Torah, are you really going to follow that old thing your whole life?”

I sigh, “No” I suppose not.

“Exactly so what are you waiting for?”

“I don’t know”

Jonah turned off the griddle, saying, “If that is the case, then won’t you just let me try. You’ll love it”

I cross my arms covering my nipples, “And just how do you know that?”

He smirks, “The way you moan anytime I touch your butt or finger it”

I shake my head, “How do we always get on the topic of sexual matters?”

Jonah answers, “I’m not sure, but maybe it wouldn’t happen if you weren’t naked practically asking for it”

“Asking for what?”

“I think you know what” he teased making me slightly blush.

I admit defeat, “Fine, we can have sex”

“Yay” Jonah said, and stared at me.

This made me ask, “What, like now?”

“Yeah”, he responded like it were obvious at the same time pouring a small cup of orange juice and milk in another.

“We haven’t even ate breakfast yet”

“What about after?”

I let out a deep breath not expecting this to be today, “Do you even have a condom?”

“Yep” he quickly answered; it was as if he knew that I was going to ask that.

“When did you get one?”

“Like a month ago”

“So you have been waiting for a while”

“I’ve been waiting for a year”, he said, while arranging pancakes and bacon onto two plates.

“From what I remember sex is not great”

Jonah nearly laughed, “That wasn’t sex, that was rape?”

“True, but I still lost my virginity”

He slid a plate and glass over to me, and went back got his and sat beside me, “Just eat up, but not to much, gotta leave room for me”

Before touching my food I argue, “What if I wanted to top?”

He swallowed his milk and sat his glass down, “Then you can, but we both know you’d much rather bottom”

“I might have to kill you” I say, taking a piece of crunchy thick cut bacon into my mouth.

“Wha-why?”

“You know too much”

We ate our breakfast, which I regret being the only one wearing nothing but a birthday suit.

It was like five minutes after we finished eating that he had me down on my back kissing from my lips to my neck.

I threw my head back and let out a small moan when his mouth met my nipples.

He tried to trail his mouth down lower, but I stopped him before he could get any farther, “Why don’t we lose these first?” tugging upwards on his shirt.

I could tell Jonah was excited when he quickly stood back and striped down with incredible speed, tossing his shirt off above his head, dropping his underwear simultaneously with his pants, slipping off his socks when he stepped out of his pants.

I took the tiny moment of time to examine once more what would be going inside of me.

Unlike Jonah, I was not fully hard, and I felt it when he got back on top and started kissing all over me.

The tip of his fat cock was pushing into my pelvis causing tingles that I never felt with anything else touching there.

I wrapped my arms around his bare back, while he started to let his hips do their own things thrusting against mine.

He moaned into my mouth, vibrating my tongue, as my dick grew harder with his dry humping mine.

The make out session ceased and Jonah, smirked as he placed his hand on my chest right above my stomach pinning me down while his other hand found its way around my penis.

It was no surprise when he ran his tongue along the underside of my dick, over and other till it grew longer than his own.

I didn't even have to touch Jonah’s solid member once, it was stiff and ready to go.

His low hanging balls made me think for second, what will that feel like slapping against my behind?

Jonah stroked my cock a few times while asking, “You ready for the good stuff?”   
I gulp and nod, wondering what position he will put me into.

He moves his hand away brushing his thumb along the slit of my cock smearing precum over the tip.

He goes off the bed taking a few small steps to fetch a condom packet and a circular container of lubricant.

Meanwhile I position myself where I am kneeling down, then he looks over and tells me, “Get into whatever position you want”.

I oblige and snatch up a pillow and prop it up against the head of bed in the intersection where I laid down, keeping my ass up in the air by staying on my knees with my head down against the pillow, with my arms under it gripping it.

From this position I can see Jonah stepping out of my line of view behind me, so I stop looking and just close my eyes and decide to try to relax.

The bed sinks down between my knees and a hand pushes my cheeks apart, while a lubed up finger pushed inside my anus.

This is really happening, for the second time, this time around it will be the right way.

His magical finger swirled around in a circular motion to make room for another finger, yet to come.

Keeping my eyes shut I began to breathe through my mouth, just in time for his finger to slide out back in with a second one.

“Mmpha” I lightly moan out, feeling this big step up from the singular finger.

I could faintly hear him snicker at my audible noise, I can see it, Jonah’s infamous smirk feeling proud of himself.

In and out his fingers slid, not daring to push around, he asks, “Do you think your ready?”

The truth be told I didn’t wanna lay here for another finger I wanted the real thing already, “Yea_ahh” I say not intending it sound like a feminine moan.

This time it was clear that he snickered as his fingers came out and he rolled a condom onto place, I am not too sure, but I believe it was a bareskin one.

He warned me, “No just tell me when to stop”.

I don’t say anything I just halfway move my head against the pillow and hold my eyes tighter shut, and suck my lips into my mouth and mentally brace for it.

I gotta relax to open up.

Despite my anus being wet and slick, it still felt rock hard, and oh so tight when he pushed the tip in, I didn’t feel nice soft skin or slippery lube, all I felt was hardness.

Next thing was he pushed all the way in, making my eyes shoot open and my mouth began to paint.

It felt horrible, my anal walls felt like they were getting stretched more than they should and oh boy did it fucking burn like hell.

With discomfort in my voice I weakly say, “Wait” and he stays perfectly still not wanting to hurt, me.

“Just breathe” he tells me, making me remember to focus on that.

It felt as if I was pulsing around his thick length slowly adjusting, I was wanting to scream out in pain, but I didn’t.

I couldn’t, I had to bare this one out, I didn’t want to disappoint my boyfriend.

Finally steading out my breathing I say, “Okay”, and it feels so much better as he begans to slide out, “Auhh” I let out.

The pleasure didn’t last long when he slid back in, to pull out farther and push back in each time.

When it felt like he was less than a inch from being fully out, it felt magnificent.

It was a fine mix of pain from pushing inside and pleasure of sliding out.

I unclench the pillow as the pain starts to fade away, sadly the burning feeling didn’t.

I close back eyes and grit the back of teeth, and he asks, “You good?”

“Mhm” I answer, because it was the easiest form of a yes I could manage to say at the time.

A hand is placed on my hip, with a second on directly at the center of my arched back.

His thrusts no longer slow and steady changed to a unrhythmic faster pounding, rocking my body back and forth, with my face being squished against the pillow.

Every couple of thrusts between my panting I would let out a, “Mphma” or a, “Auuhm”.

I couldn’t even hold in these moans or panting if I wanted to, it was as if they were being forced out.

This was actually nice, my hole felt filled.

There was still this burning feeling at the outside part of my anus that I was confused about; was it supposed to feel like this?

“Stah-aup” I squeak out getting him to stop and asking, “What is it?”

I describe it to him, “It feels hot and burny like it is dry”.

“Oh, well we can fix that” he tells me making me feel much better.

He pulls all the way out and my stretched out hole gets the air of room to fill it up and make it cool.

After a short bit of him applying more lube to himself he slides back in and it is so much friggin better.

“Auhhmpf!” I loudly groan and moan, and Jonah stops midway to tell me, “Flip around to your back”

He slides back out and I roll around, worried about getting lubricant from my bottom onto the bed sheets.

Right away he lifts up my legs and puts them on his shoulders, as I check out his horny face.

Now in missionary position, just slightly slanted downward, he religns himself and goes back in and out.

Before I get the chance to put my head back and moan in pleasure, his dick pops out on accident.

It takes a tiny bit before he gets back in, but that short amount of time of doing that was kinda a turn off.

When I am right about to moan again, the same exact thing happens, and I play it off as a laugh and hope he realizes that his dick is short and he can’t be pulling out that far.

Whew the third time around it seems it will finally stay in; “Mphauhpf” I moan bucking my hips up towards him.

This enjoyment turns to irritation shortly after when once again his cock pops out, and while it is out I state the obvious, “I don’t think this is working”

“Wanna try bending over the bed?” he asks immediately making me imagine being bent over the bed and fucked.

I wasn’t going to admit it him possibly ever that things like that made me feel like a ‘Bitch’ and I loved it.

“Oh_kay” I say and flip back over and crawl backwards to meet my feet on the ground in front of Jonah’s.

Before anything happens I snag my pillow back lay the side of my head against it, with only one arm under it, with my arm down below playing with myself.

Jonah got back to doing his thing, this time he was holding my side and my hip, and really going it at, I was moaning almost every second.

My body was being shoved into the bed it seemed, while my own cock was getting hard from being stroked.

The glorious noise came into earshot when he reached a fast speed and I could now feel his soft skin of his testicles slapping against the bottom of my ass cheeks landing right at my crack.

Instead of sliding out and in he stayed and and just rocked forward and backwards somehow pushing in even farther than before.

This was not as easy or enjoyable, it was hurting.

“Auh-ow fuh_uck”  I groan out and he just goes harder pushing me upwards, making my feet lift off the ground somewhat going onto my tippy toes as his fat cock was lifting my ass up.

“Ow!” I yelp as I felt something that caused a lot of discomfort.

He apologized, “Sorry” knowing what he had done wrong.

We switch back around to the very first position, but this time I was using my hands to keep my head up making it doggy style.

This ass pounding went on for minutes upon minutes, while my lil flaccid member was flopping around that eventually got hard.

Anal was definitely everything I had dreamed for, I am totally a bottom, I couldn’t imagine being the one giving anal.

I swore I would be cuming soon without even touching myself, Jonah had really gotten the hang of this, finally going at a steady rhythmic speed.

“Mphahf, awhuh Ja-onah FUCK” I moan in pure ecstasy. 

He says, “I am” making me laugh for only a moment switching back to moaning and heavy breathing.

Gosh making a joke even during sex this is one of the many reasons why I love him.

I knew he was on the edge when his hands tightly gripped my hips and he pushed in his penis pulsed multiple times as he moaned out in sexual release.

One of his hands landed on my back putting a considerable amount of weight on it, as he came into the condom.

He pulled out slowly making my body shiver feeling him no longer inside of me.

It made me feel empty, I rolled back over onto my side and began to jerk off furiously trying to get the release from the large amount of stimulation I had.

“Help” Jonah said freaking out in a panic trying to get the tight slick condom off of his hard cock.

I stopped what I was doing and reached forward to help him, I grabbed the tip where his hot semen was and simply tried pulling it off.

I smiled watching his penis look like it was getting pulled off by a big suction cup, the condom steteched a considerable amount before finally giving way and sliding off releasing tension on his overworked penis.

I got it off and held it to him, then he took it and tied it off and tossed it into the trashcan and picked up the condom package and also disposed of it.

I turned over and laid onto my butt which felt numb to a extent, and got close to orgasim relatively fast.

It went without saying when Jonah got down and engulfed the tip into his mouth and I finished off and came in his mouth shooting my load down his throat.

Jonah just grinned and laid down next to me and I turned over to cuddle into him, and he asked, “How was it?”

I joked and said, “Horrible” clearly being a lie.

“Bullshit you loved it”

I regrettably asked, “How do you know”

“You were moaning like a bitch”

I am not sure why I said it, but I ended up saying, “Why thank you”.

“I’m so glad you’re mine, and not Zach’s”

“Wait a minute is that who you think it was?” I ask pulling a blanket from the bottom of the bed while my ass hole still felt weird, like it was sore without any pain.

“Oh crap, it probably was, heh so I guess we do got nothing to worry about after all”

“Yep, couldn’t we report him for making a threat?” I ask.

“Naw he seemed careful with his wording I don’t think they would classify it as a threat”

“Oh well, umm…”

“Shh, it’s fine, lets just rest” my boyfriend hushed me.

We laid under the blanket together naked and exhausted from the work we had just done and by we I mean he.

I kept thinking about Zach, something about this didn’t sit right with me.

**End Of Chapter 24**   
  



	25. Quarter Quell

 

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

What does Zach’s message mean,  _ If I can’t have him, nobody can _ ?

Like what is he going to kill me or something?

“Hey Cy can you get up now?” Jonah sweetly asked making me open my eyes.

I didn’t want to, I wanted to just lay there for at least like five more minutes, “But,-”

“- But nothing, it’s not even noon yet”

“Fine” I groan and move off of him.

I just close my eyes and continue to lay there while Jonah sat up and reached for his phone.

Next I hear him say, “Ugh it’s another text from mister anonymous telling me that my time is ticking”.

I suggest, “Oh well, message him back saying yours is too”.

 

**Andi’s P.O.V.**

“What's in there?” Walker asked me pointing to a large chest with a lamp on it.

I tell him, “I’ll show you” while moving the lamp down to the ground making the top of the chest movable, as I continue to explain, “These boxes here are memory boxes where we have a collection of past boyfriends”

I grabbed my box out and before showing him he asked, “Where are your boxes for past girlfriends?”

I smirked, “Don’t got none” and then I winked to tease him a bit, as I opened the box.

That was when I realized something, I hadn’t been with anyone since Jonah, I’ve been way too hung up on him.

Walker reached in and picked up the black bracelet, “I presume this is Jonah?”

“Yep… does he even count as a boyfriend, since you know, he’s gay?”

“Of course he does, he is a boy right?”

“Yeah”

“Well good that’s all the needed requirements to be a boyfriend”.

I ask, “I thought they had to love you”.

“Nope, however the good boyfriends will” he tells me.

Well that was a bust, I’m just going to consider Walker my first REAL boyfriend.

Walker adds, “I must admit this one looks better than mine” while he examines Jonah’s bracelet.

I snatch the item out of his hand, “Want me to make you a new one?”

He looks at his and then back at me, “I better one would be nice”.

“Great I’ll get right on it, honestly I don’t even know how that one turned out not so good”

“Maybe you were trying out something new and it didn’t go too well”

I laugh, “It’s clear it didn’t go too well. I am genuinely confused now, like I really wanna know what I did so wrong with this one”

“Whatever it was it is fine, it shows that you care about me”

I try empathising, but it takes a wrong turn real quick, “Well it’s no award winning portrait or custom hand designed shoes”

The male artist chuckled and I went on, “Oh my gosh, do you know what I need to do?” before he could I answer I continued, “I need to get you a gift”

The Brodsky boy tried brushing it off, “No, you don’t have to do that for me”.

“Cut the modesty, I’m doing it anyway!”

“Woah oh-kay little missy calm down”.

I smile with pride, “I was only kidding… not about the gift though I’m definitely getting you one”.

While I put the black well constructed bracelet back into the box Walker asks, “What are you going to get me?”

“I am not going to answer that”

“Why not?” he practically whines.

“I’m not going to answer that either”

He suggests, “Is it because you don’t even know the answer?”

HIs words baffled me, it was amazing, how he just knew.

Am I book? I must be he read me pretty easy.

I admit, “Yeah, I’m so bad at this”

Being modest once again he reassures me, “Whatever it is you get me, I’ll love it cause it’s a gift from my girlfriend”.

“Phft I thought the same thing about Jonah, until I found out what he got me” I practically laughed.

This intrigued Walker making him ask, “Oo what did he get you? I need to know so I don’t give you the same thing”.

“Okay so get this, he got me a gnome that had the words,  _ I Wuv U  _ engraved on it”

Taking my side he fake laughed, “Wow that is pretty bad”.

“That’s not even the end of it, he got me a piece of rice with my name on it, but it wasn’t spelt the girls way”

“I promise you I won’t be getting you anything that crappy, and maybe he liked the guys way better”   
“No he said that they didn’t have any spelt my way”

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” Walker said in a serious manner.

I thought it must be something important so I didn’t dare say  _ You just did _ .

“Yeah, what is it?”

He paused for a bit thinking that I would get mad at him or something, “Did you have the slightest clue that Jonah was gay when you dated him?”

I shook my head, “No, I was too busy being blinded by foolish love”.

“Now thinking back on it do you think you could have known?”

I thought about it, “Maybe he did always call me ‘AndiMan’ and Cyrus, ‘CyGuy’ actually I think he still calls him that when it’s not constant, ‘Babe’ or ‘Baby’”.

“AndiMan, for real? I think that is like a dead giveaway”

“Well it wasn’t enough for me, I wanted more than anything for him to like me and now I couldn’t care less”

“You’re still good friends right?”

“Yeah we did just go on a double date with them not not long ago”

“Correction a triple date, did you forget about Bryan and Gavin?”

“No..”

“Are you saying that it wasn’t a date for us?”

“Yeah, skating isn’t my ideal dating thing, I’d much rather go to a fancy dinner and have dinner”

Walker exclaimed, “That’s it!”

“What is?”   
“I can take you out to dinner on a date and you can give me my gift”

Huh, “That sounds perfect, hopefully it won’t be too soon because I still have not the slightest clue on what I am getting you”.

“Okay, sounds great… mate”

I pretend to be offended, “Mate? What are you doing, you can’t friendzone someone who is already your girlfriend?”

Walked joked, “I think I just did”.

“If that's the case, give me your bracelet”

He took it off, “Fine, I don’t like it anyway”.

I push the bracelet back to him, “Okay okay that’s enough, yeesh I know it’s bad”

 

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop worrying about the threat to Jonah to break up with me.   
Jonah kept informing me everytime he received another message from the unknown user, who we are betting is Zach.

We haven’t bothered to confront Zach to see if it is him or not, because we are hoping this will just blow over soon enough.

It wasn’t until the next day that I nearly fainted from pure fear.

I was casually walking around on the parks path getting fresh air and just relaxing.

I now regret not paying more attention to my surroundings.

Midway around my second lap after passing by a fairly large brustle sticking out from a group of trees I heard a voice from behind.

Not seeing anyone else there made me think I was alone, and hearing any kind of noise would have startled me, but a person's voice did much more than just that, it frightened me.

The voice called out, “Times up!” letting me know exactly who it was.

Zach.

We knew it was him of all people, I didn’t know what to do, should I run, or face him, or ignore him?

His voice was so demanding that I chose to spin around quickly and face him so see what exactly it is that he is doing.

I was expecting to be met by Zach when I turned around to him.

Horrifyingly, when I turned around my face was met by the barrel of a gun!

**End Of Chapter 25**   
  



	26. It's Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skips will start happening, all over the place for this next few chapters including this one...

 

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

The next thing I knew Zach had pulled the trigger and out shot, a strange dark substance.

I held up my hands in front of my face trying to block the ransid smeeling liquid he was soaking me with from his water gun.

Crazy thing was this was not water in the toy gun, I don’t know what it is, but I don’t need to know that to know that it is disgusting.

I scream, “Stop!” from the cover of my own hand, however this does not get Zach to stop like I want him to.

It got everywhere, all up in my face and hair, the next of my shirt till about halfway down was drenched and the smell was god awful.

I don’t think I even want to know what was in there.

The bigger issue here is how embarrassing this whole thing is, luckily there was hardly anyone else around, unless they are hiding in the bushes and trees waiting to pop out and spray me.

Running was hopeless, Zach had just chased me continueing soaking me in what I can only imagine is something horribly gross like sewer water.

I don’t think it could be sewer water though this was much, thicker and slimeir, it was some nasty gunk.

“Fuck!” I yelled as I regrettably moved my hands away from my eyes to see for only a split second, to be covered in the unknown substance.

It got in my eyes and, man did it not feel pleasant, I wiped at my eyes, swiping trying to get it off so I could see.

I did what any blinded person would do, I dropped to the ground and the spraying had stopped.

Grass, that was the answer I plucked the Earth below me with my bare hands using it rub against my face.

It was nothing short of a miracle that it had worked marvelous, I could see again.

Everything was all here, except for one thing.

Zach.

He was just gone, nowhere to be seen.

It was about time for me to go home and I guess I need to now that I’m covered in this mystery substance.

I sniffed it with my hand it was horrible like expired milk, with mayonnaise that was sunbathing mixed with some rotten eggs.

In other words it was god awful and unbearable.

While I walked home I kept flinging my arms and hands making it fly off leaving a trail of where I was going; hey at least it was making it come off.

Occasionally I would stop and shake my head when I felt it hardening, Oh gosh what if my hair falls out.

I have no clue what he put in there, that means that virtually anything could be in there.

What if he pissed in it, ew whatever the fuck this shit is I need to clean it off and probably bleach the stained shower afterwards.

When I opened the door, Jonah’s head spun around and he yelled, “Cyrus - What happened to you?”

I rushed through, right to the bathroom, but before going in I answered him, “Zach happened, I was walking at the park and then that diptard jumped out of nowhere and sprayed me with this junk”.

“Awe god it smells bad”   
“Thanks, I haven’t noticed” I replied harshly and closed the door, turning on the shower water, and stripping down to nothing.

Most of it was on my shirt the other big part was my whole head, and my hair that was feeling pretty stiff at the moment.

I felt the water to make sure it was perfect temperature or at least good and I stepped in and immediately the dark colored substance ran down my body from my head, going down the drain.

With my head in the sprayer the water ran a disgusting color for a good amount of time before going back to clear.

However my hair had still felt dirty and my skin did not feel too pleasant either.

I washed and washed, rinse and repeat until I felt satisfied.

At one point Jonah had came into the bathroom, and fetched the ruined clothes to discard of them.

No way those would be coming clean, nor would it be worth the effort to even try.

So it was Zach who had sent the so called threat message to Jonah, I was all worked up over this.

Gosh I hate him, this was certainly no way to get me to like him, actually if he done all this to me does that mean that he hates me?

Nevermind doesn’t matter; upon stepping out of the shower and using a towel to dry off I realized I was in such a rush that forgot to bring fresh clothes to change into.

No big deal, I can just go and get some.

When I went into his bedroom to get my clothes he switched off his phone and eyed me from his spot on the bed.

Goober I thought, that is what Jonah is, he’s a goober, I’m dating a goober.

Apparently goober thought it was a good idea to yank my towel off when I was bent over getting socks out of the dresser.

I had already gotten all of the clothes gathered up so I laid them on the bed turning around to face Jonah.

I got dressed right there in the silence while he had smirked at a couple moments just watching me.

I wish I knew what was going through his mind, he’s seen me get dressed plenty of times.

Asking, “What?” would be useless, I know him too well he would say something like, “Oh nothin’”.

I took Jonah by surprise and tackled him down onto the bed, and asked him, “Do I still stink?”

He tried pushing me off of him, “No, but you’re acting like a little stinker”.

“I think that was you taking my towel off”.

“I was only helping, you needed it off before you put your clothes on, oh and by the way those are my socks”.

I rolled my eyes, “I’m sorry, they all look so similar”.

“No they don’t you got little doll feet, my socks are the bigger ones” Jonah said with pride.

“Well size doesn’t matter, right?” I ask him back with a smirk.

He held a finger up, “Uh….ah…” he couldn’t come with anything to say back.

Point, Cyrus.

 

**A Few Years Into The Future**

**~** Jyrus Wedding Day  **~**

(They are both 22 years old)

**Jonah’s P.O.V.**

Today was what people call the big day, Cyrus and I would become official.

I was never planning on marrying him at such a young age, although I was planning on marrying him one day.

Cyrus had taken me by surprise and proposed to me; turns out that in his Jewish tradition they get married between the ages of 18 and 24.

It was simple they found their soulmate, bashert, and then got married, they believed there was no point in waiting to marry your bashert after you find them.

It did make sense, and wasn’t a bad idea I had to admit.

There was one big downside to this all, his parents are meant to walk him down the aisle, and um that might not be the best thing, cause well his mom is dead and his dad hates him and would try to forbid the wedding.

Cyrus didn’t even bother to invite his dad or tell him about it, even with all the abuse that he had suffered from that man, little Cyrus was still heartbroken about the situation.

The idea of having his stepdad and new mom walk him down the aisle wasn’t a bad one, he just wanted to do the real and official way.

Tradition wasn’t a big deal to him, but for whatever reason it was for our wedding.

Cyrus had always wore nice dress shirts so seeing him in a formal suit was not that much of a big deal.

But still he was looking his best, I know I say this a lot, but damn he was gorgeous.

He’s always telling me how I look like a model, but him, he is the model, or at least in my eyes.

I was anxiously awaiting to be walked down the aisle standing beside my divorced mother and father.

It was so weird, I honestly did not expect for my mom to show up, after all I have not seen her in so long.

This made me happy, but the same could not be said for Cyrus who was even sadder that neither of his biological parents would be attending.

Today was not a day to be sad on, we had all of our loving friends and most of our families there.

Cyrus told me how when walking down the aisle people will throw candy at us to symbolise the sweetness of the ceremony.

I of course thought he was just messing with me, sure enough I was here and the people had soft candies to throw at us.

I thought of it as more of a form of bullying than a nice gesture to be pelted with little things.

I was first to go down the aisle and most of the candy had just hit my parents below the waist there was no head shots.

I wasn’t even sure what I was expecting, it made me smile that my parents were forming a shield like structure around me, protecting me.

Standing on the raised platform with my parents off to the side behind me, we waited for Cyrus to come next with his parents.

Out of nowhere my mom leaned in from behind and whispered, “You look great hun” which made me smile, it helped calm my nerves.

While Cyrus was being blocked from incoming pieces of candy making his way down the aisle taking his sweet ol time, I could not stop thinking about one thing.

What he would look like wearing a wedding dress, think about it, one well kept Cyrus Goodman wearing a pure white silk dress with a veil over his face and a bundle of flowers in his hands covering his chest.

We went through a not as long as it is always portrayed spille about marriage, and we said our vows that we kept simple, knowing that we love each other.

Everyone shouted, “Mazel Tov!” when we smashed a fairly large glass bottle that was contained in a brown burlap like sack.

He had explained to me prior something about the downfall of a pyramid or something, I love him and tried to learn and listen, but we were discussing a wedding and my mind was drawn to that.

Up on the stage with everyone watching us, we kissed for our first time as husbands.

I loved the sound of kissing my husband much better than kissing my boyfriend.

It was now time for us to head into small fortune teller like tent that was a dark shade of purple and lit up with candles, not very safe if you ask me to have open flames with dangling cloth.

Directly after marriage we have to do something called, Yichud, which in simplest terms was 18 minutes of silence eating our first meal together as a married couple.

The food was a really interesting combination, golden soup which had pumpkins, carrots, onions, peppers and chocolate chip cookies.

Maybe Cyrus’ chocolate addiction was heridiary to his religion, huh that is pretty neat.

During the 18 minutes of silence I watched my new husband down many cookies, one after the other, I hope he saves room for the wedding cake.

I was wanting the cake to just be a normal one and stuff, but no Cyrus had to get a custom one with lots and lots of rainbow trim icing, thankfully rainbow sprinkles were only on the bottom layer, cause let's face it, sprinkles look good, but sadly don’t taste that great.

I didn’t tell Cyrus this, but I personally think the cake looks like one you’d have at a little girls sixth birthday party, that is if her parents were rich and got that big of a cake.

Cyrus didn’t seem to mind the slurping noises that I produced, when I was getting the liquid out of the soup, because it was the best part.

He must have just acted like he wasn’t hearing anything, but I kept on grinning expect him to laugh or something over it.

He did silently smile everytime I would eye him down when he is about to shove another cookie in his mouth.

This would delay him to eat it, but he still ate them.

I thought about how great today was, Cyrus and I are officially married.

For our careers we are both in the same college, I am trying to become a vice principal.

I know it sounds weird, like why be a vice principal when you can just be a principal, well the principal has to do a considerable amount of more work.

I had to teach as a teacher before I could become the vice principal, and my hopes were that Cyrus would work at the same school with me.

My job would just be, eh, but my plan was to ensure that the kids don’t get bullied I don’t want any of them to have to suffer with what I had to.

Cyrus was really looking forward to becoming a school counselor, I keep calling it just a counselor and he keeps correcting me telling me that it is a guidance counselor and I’m just like whatever.

It’d be so nice to get up and go to work together and then go home at the end of the day together.

Awh the thought of having a daughter sounds nice, but that will have to wait till after we get those whole being married thing down.

Also steady jobs and a actual place of our own, because let's face it, a hotel is not the best place to be living for years, maybe we should have just stayed on campus.

Then again that is not much better, but back there we actually knew the people on our floor and in our building.

It was nice and relaxing to chow down on a strange soup I had not heard of till today, thinking about being married, while my husband is hopefully doing the same thing.

After our 18 minutes that felt like nearly a hour were up, Cyrus screeched, “We’re married!”

Gosh damn all those cookies must have gave him all the energy in the world; while standing up and walking out with him I say, “I know I can hardly believe it”.

“It is funny really of how they always say you will never marry your highschool boyfriend, and now look at us”.

“Yeah, just one minor problem…”

“Hmm?” He asked.

“We were middle school boyfriends” I tell him making him say, “Oh yeah I nearly forgot, it had been so many years with you”.

“And I’ve enjoyed every minute of it”

Catherine came up next to Cyrus and asked, “How’s my newly wed doing?”

“Great” Cyrus laughed out the rest, “And you can treat us to drinks sometime”.

I was shaking my head, we had drunk one time and it was not so good, let's just say Cyrus is not a heavy weight drinker, not by a longshot.

It only took him a sip of beer which he spat out and one large martini.

He just had to have his flavored drink and couldn’t man up and just down some beers with me.

After that night I was not wanting to drink again, let’s just say drunk sloppy sex where I can hardly keep myself inside him is not the best.

Nor when Cyrus starts panting and ends up puking all over the place, so lesson learned being wasted and horny is never a good thing.

Also it was something different for his mom to be making us drinks, I mean it makes sense she is a bartender, but still it’s his mother.

“Yeah right, drinking is not something I would encourage” she tells him, unaware that he has already drunk before.

“Seriously, I’m a grown man, I have husband and if I want a drink you can’t deny me service”

“Look you are plenty happy without alcohol, you don’t need it to have a good time”.

“I know that, but it is a new privilege I get to experience because of my age”.

Catherine sighs, “As long as you don’t become a alcoholic”

“Relax I won’t”

“Yeah said the last ten guys I had to take away their keys from everynight of the week”

“Mom!” He whined ruining his manly eago, “Do you really not trust me?”   
“No, no, no I was just making a joke, drink whenever you want, I just wish you would not start it”

“Too late” Cyrus said and then ran off, leaving me to face Catherine who asked, “What does that mean? Has he drank before?”

I backed up some, “Uh” and then I dashed out of there.

 

Later into the night when it was almost time to cut the cake, we had decided it was time to have the first dance of the night.

This was my first time getting to hold my husband close, as we swayed back and forth while other people joined us out on the dance floor.

My hands were down on his hips where they fit perfectly and his hands were on my shoulders and neck.

This position would have worked out better for him if he was shorter or if I was taller, being about the same height made it just slightly weird for his elbows.

I gently closed my eyes enjoying the moment until Cyrus asked, “Remember that time we went to the dance in highschool and Mrs. Patterson fell walking up the steps?”

I laughed at his randomness, “What? Yes, why do you ask?”

“Do you think anyone here will fall?”

I tell him, “It’s too late someone here already did fall?”

He got disappointed, “But I was with you the whole time, how did I miss it?”

“It me and it happened years ago”   
“No, still not ringing a bell” Cyrus says.

“It was when I  _ fell  _ in love with you”.

“Oh, you really had me go-” he was halfway through his word when I shut him up with a kiss.

It never gets old.

Our first dance of the night got over with and it was time to cut the cake, when we approached it, I wondered…

How in the world are we supposed to cut this thing?   
Cyrus’ hand guided mine as we split the top of the cake and kept going until the top layer was divided into pieces.

We both got a piece and left to go sit down; we sat down next to each other facing each other and Cyrus said, “Here comes the airplane” as he waved around a piece of cake on his fork as he guided it into my open mouth where I closed my lips around it and he pulled the fork out empty.

“Your turn” I say about to feed him cake when I take a quick turn smear it  around his lips making him say, “Hey don’t waste the cake”.

“Oh I’m not wasting it” I say with a smirk and proceed to kiss him and then eat the cake off of his face.

“I still haven’t gotten any” he says so I cut a part off of the slice on his plate and feed it to him.

“There, happy?” I ask and after he finishes eating it he grumpily says, “No, it was meant to be off of your plate”.

I grabbed his plate and he yelled, “Hey!” and I quickly scrapped the cake off onto my plate and sat his under mine and said, “There now it is  _ our _ plate”.

**End Of Chapter 26**

 


	27. We Almost Did It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another time skip, now Jyrus is living together in a apartment-

 

**Jonah’s P.O.V.**

Fifth graders, I was stuck teaching math to some fifth grade students.

The only good thing that was to come out of this besides well the income, was the fact that I work at the same building with Cyrus.

The middle school, with grades ranging from fifth all the way up to seventh, and the counselor for all these children?

None other than my loving husband, Cyrus Goodman.

I honestly don’t see how anyone could be more suitable for the job than him, like seriously he has been through so much, but then again so have I, but that's besides the point.

The thought of Cyrus helping out these kids in their tween years, was so nice.

He is being everything that he never had when he was at the middle school, but that was back at Shadyside middle school.

This is the next town over Brookdale, we would have stayed at Shadyside, but this one was closer to our campus and well it was, no is nicer to get a change of scenery.   
We’ve been in this one small town for our whole lives, besides those vacations to the coastal regions.

What I didn’t know was that my main man Cy is a contractor when it comes to building sand castles.

Nothing weird with two adult men playing in the sand at a beach, nothing at all… I just wished that the other people there could see that too.

It was time for class and all the kiddos started to pile into the classroom, still fighting over seats.

“Lucas, we went over this yesterday, that is Allison’s seat,” I said to one of the kids, while getting up to walk around the class making sure they all found their spots.

The first week of school is tough, especially with fifth graders, was I really this misbehaved when I was in fifth grade?

To be more precise today is the second day of fifth grade for them and my second day of teaching, not including the hours worth of cadet teaching.

No, of course they won't listen to me, “Ow! Mister Beck, she hit me,” Lucas whined.

I returned to the front of the classroom from the back to be standing in front of their table where Lucas had still not listened to me and was fighting Allison over the spot.

Sternly, I tell her, “now Allison, we don’t hit people,-” to only be cut off by Allison, “but he hit me first.”

I wonder to myself, is it even worth a year of this just to become the vice principal?

Trying to end it as fast as possible I tell them, “okay, okay, how about this, Allison can sit here because she sat here yesterday and she got here before you.”

Lucas of course argued, “no that’s unfair, I can’t get here before her, because of my  _ dumb _ mom is slow. Also she sat here yesterday so it is my turn to sit here.”

The kid made a valid point, “listen I know it sucks, but you don’t make the rules here. This will be Allison’s seat, I’m afraid you must go find a new spot.”

Lucas backed off, “fine,” he said and walked off near the back of the classroom to a table full of boys who where snickering.

I heard one of them say, “nice going,” obviously sarcastic, and they kept talking amongst themselves until I got to my desk and announced, “quiet! It’s time to take rule, rull, ROLE,” and in a quieter voice to myself before the kids got onto me I said, “gosh dammit I meant role.”

“Rull-ahaha,” one of the kids had mocked, laughing like it was a fart joke.

Shaking my head I tried to ignore it and went on, taking role to see who all was here and who wasn’t.

I’m not sure how any teacher can put up with kids, they are the worst, but for some reason those good ones have to exist.

Those quiet smart ones that keep to themselves and don’t make a fuss about anything.

Those are the few kids that force me to like kids, those kids are why I would want a kid of my own.

We would raise her to be a nice, polite, kind, and well mannered kid, other parents will be wooed by her, or him, whatever we choose.

I’m just saying that I think I want a girl, that sounds nice a daughter.

Shortly after attendance is done, I am talking about myself some, because I didn’t really do that yesterday, I didn’t know I was supposed to.

Anyways I got my ass chewed for that, and later that evening, Cyrus telling me that it was okay, because it was my first day as a teacher.

Cyrus somehow always managed to set my world at a equilibrium, perfect balance.

At the end I asked, “So anymore questions you have for me?”

A few hands shot up, and one of those hands was attached to a little girl with a pigtails that looked excited as can be, so I called on her.

“Are you married?” she asks me, which I answered, “yes,” only to realize they will ask about it.   
Guess I am telling my whole first period class of kids that I have a husband.

Without me calling on them another kid added in, “what’s her name?”

I should have seen it coming, what’s her name and not what’s his name.

“Well  _ his _ name is Cyrus, he is my husband, who just so happens to be your school counselor.”

Nearly every single one of the kids had a shocked expression on their faces, with a mouth hung open and eyes wide, it was as if they have never heard of two men being together.

It was fine, nothing happened, but one kid saying, “I like his name.”

I speak in forgetting something, “oh yeah, I forgot to say, as much as you might like that name, you can’t call him that, it’s Mister Goodman,” and I further explain, “it’s in the handbook you can’t call the staff by their first name.”

A bigger looking boy asks, “wait, if you are married, why is he not called Mister Beck, or you Mister Goodman?”

“Good question,” I point out, “it is because, well think about it, we would have two Mister Goodman’s or two Mister Beck’s.”

The class accepts my answer and we move on with what little amount of class we have left.

In a later period before lunch right as class is starting and kids are taking their seats a girl approaches my desk, who was brave enough to ask, “is it true, you have a husband?”

Great I thought, that was the new word of the school, like it wasn’t a secret or anything, but I can see it now all these middle schoolers gossiping about their gay math teacher.

I tell the girl kindly, “yes, as a matter of fact I do,” and she stays smiling and replies back, “that’s really cool I have two mommies. Do you have any kids?”

“Not yet, now why don’t you go take your seat before someone else does.”

This got her to not ask anymore questions, and she went away to her spot and right away started talking to the kids at her table.

I could make a really good guess as to what she was telling them.

Eh, I wasn’t mad at the girl, no I was happy, she was sweet and happy about it, also it was great to learn she has two moms.   
Maybe by just that alone, we have a greater connection than I do with any of my other students.

I spent the first part of the class period talking to them about me and how I have a husband, just like I had done with first hour.

“Oh-kay everybody now it’s time for everyone’s favorite subject...math!” I enthusiastically tell them all, while flicking on today's topic with a button on the projector remote, and turning out the front row of lights.

While on the title slide a kid says, “Mister Beck, are we really learning during the first week of school?”

I bluntly tell him, “yes, this is middle school we do things differently over here.”

His smart mouth said, “and how would you know?” referring to the fact that this was my first year teaching.

Instead of getting pissy with the child I simply say, “I did cadet teaching over at the elementary school, I know how things run over there.”

Throughout the small presentation I put together with fun images I thought they would enjoy, the kids would not stop complaining about having to learn.

It was like they were feeding off each other, one would be brave enough to say one thing and then another would say something too.

At least I get a break around noon, to be with Cyrus and complain about teaching, maybe I shouldn’t do that though.

If I don’t like listening to the kids complain, then Cyrus probably doesn’t like listening to me complain.

 

**Cyrus P.O.V.**

Meanwhile I was being bored out of my mind.

Sure Jonah complains about the kids, at least he has kids to talk to, I have had zero kids come here today.

My day has been so boring, they told me this was expected for no visits during the first few weeks of school.

I was scrolling through Pinterest when I was not house hunting online.

Jonah and I definitely needed a place to call our own, everything was going according to plan, first the jobs, then the home, then the family of our own.

Anyways house searching and or finding was much harder than I had originally thought it would be.

We didn’t have the money for any of these and that was the worst part.

Scholarships can get you through most of college, but they can’t get you through buying a home.

Anyways the post that I had eventually found, I knew right then and there before lunch I had to try it out.

It was simple and wouldn’t take that long, I got help from the receptionist in the main part of the office just outside my office.

She pointed out where I could find the supplies I needed.

I gathered up lots of sheets of brown colored paper, not so surprisingly the school had a surplus, guess no one ever uses this color.

I sat the paper in a chair at my office, then I hopped onto my computer and searched online for a letter “E” outline.

I then took the brown paper and stocked the printer with it, and printed out the pages onto the colored paper, switched back out the paper and returned the extra brown paper.

I had nearly twenty giant “E”s printed out onto the papers.

I began the horrible process of cutting them all out, I was nice and neat at first until I realized I wouldn’t be able to get them done before Jonah has his lunch break.

Frantically I cut them out sloppy, but E being the simple and outstanding shape it was, they were easy to still identify as the letter E.

I showed the  _ brown-E’s  _ to the receptionist lady and she told me I could go to the cafeteria, and they would most likely let him use a pan for his little joke.

Sure enough she was right, the cafeteria workers had a good little laugh about it and said that they need to serve these to the kids one day, after that they gave me a pan and some foil to cover it.

Before leaving the kitchen I layed out the brown colored paper that are in the shape of the letter E on the pan.

I took one quick look at my masterpiece and covered it up, walked out, and thought how great it will be to see Jonah’s reaction when I tell him I got brown-E’s which will sound identical to brownies.

Soon enough it was lunch and I headed to the teachers lounge while the kids rushed through the halls making it to the lunch line to be served.

First lunch is hectic, actually I think all of the lunches are hectic.

Hopefully on the second day of teaching, Jonah has this down better.

When I entered the room Jonah asked, “what-cha got there?”

I sit down and mischievously say, “just a little treat,” catching the attention of the other staff that was currently in there.

It was awkward being the new staff members at the school, they all are good friends with each other.

Janet, I think her name was joked, “got enough for all of us?”

I took her and the others by surprise when I said, “actually yes I do have enough for everyone,” she raised a eyebrow saying, “oh really, what is it?”

I tell them, “it’s brown-E’s,” which wasn’t a lie, inside the pan was brown-E’s.

To add to my trick I sit it down on the table near the center and say, “you have got to see what they look like, they are organic.”

“In that case I can have them,” Janet said.

With them watching I quickly rip the tin foil off of the pan to expose what I told them was brown-E’s.

Jonah reached in and grabbed one holding it up, “what these aren’t brownies… wait oh my gosh you dirty devil.”

I could tell by Jonah’s face at the exact moment when he realized what he was holding in his hand, I hadn’t lied to them.

“Ridiculous” a man muttered while Janet was wheezing from the practical joke.

I tell them, “hey, what did you expect I said it was brown-E’s?”

Jonah retaliated, “now I think you owe us some real brownies after this dastardly trick,” and I responded, “hmm, maybe.”

I said the maybe with a smirk that was for no other purpose than to confuse the clueless Jonah, sure it had been me who was unable to deconstruct his facial expressions.

But that was a thing of the past, now it is the other way around, now all I have to do is smirk, and it makes Jonah get confused.

I loved it.

\---{OOO}---

After work, I went against the current of students in the hallway to make my way into Jonah’s room.

He was erasing what he wrote on the whiteboard at the beginning of the day, so I sat my bag down and got up behind him.

“Surprise!” I said, pecking his cheek, “do you want some more brownies?”

“Heh, noo-pah,” he replied.

Whatever, we left the school after just a lil while longer of Jonah tidying up the classroom.

On the way home he told me about how his day of teaching went and I told him about my fail and finding a home and he told me how I could have found one if I wasn’t too busy making those stupid brownies.

Later in the night after Jonah returned from the bathroom, ready for bed, I started asking him about the possibility of us having kids.

It worked out magnificently, we both wanted to have at least one kid, and could both agree that we wanted a girl.

The issue of conflict here is that we can’t even get a house so how could we get a child?

I ask him, “so you really want a kid, even after how you talk about kids from school?”

“Well, yeah those kids are brats, but ours, we would not let them be a brat.”

“The good thing about us is that our kid will be lucky.”

“Why is that?” Jonah asked.

“Because our kid will not only have one dad, he or she will have two dads,” I said, with a smile, it just made me happy saying it.

“Yeah, you’ll make a great dad,” Jonah tells me, so I tell him back, “I’m not too sure about that one, I know that you will make a amazing dad.”

“How ‘bout we both agree that we will be the best dads that we can be?”

“Deal” I tell him confidently, he knows he will be a great dad, I don’t know why he is here trying to deny it and stuff.

**End Of Chapter 27**   
  



	28. Childcare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet, another time skip, they now got the jobs they wanted, in other words Jonah is now vice principal.

******Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

_ “You can open your eyes now!” Jonah tells me with a excited tone. _

_ I opened up my eyes to be standing in the front yard, staring at our new home. _

_ I tell him, “it’s beautiful, I love it!” _

_ The house was a three bedroom, two bathroom, with a small washroom in the basement, that was the size of a prison cell. _

_ This particular house was unlike the rest, it was pure white with bright space orange trim. _

_ Our options were between his house, and another one, I had already seen a glimpse of both of them, I had left it to Jonah to pick which one. _

_ I think he made the perfect choice, we walked around the quaint home, he showed me the rooms that we both had already seen this time labeling them. _

_ “This room will be for our future daughter,” he tells me, making me smile. _

_ Before he could open his mouth at the next bedroom I ask, “lemme guess this will be our room?” _

_ Jonah shoots down my response, “no! This is my room, you can sleep in the basement.” _

_ I fight back, and push past him to jump onto the bed in the bare room yelling, “nope! I’m here, I’m queer, and I’m not going anywhere.” _

_ Jonah pretends to be upset saying, “ugh fine, we can share this room.” _

“Huh!” I wake up in a frenzy, nearly screaming at the man laying in bed with me.

I let out a heavy breath, “oh it’s just you,” making Jonah groan, and ask, “what has gotten into you?”

Hmm that is a good question, a very good question, “I don’t really know, I think it is just this new house, I’m not used to it yet.”

That was true this place still felt foreign to me, like I was just a visitor.

Trying to relax I close my eyes, and sink back down into the pillow, only to be startled when Jonah gets up saying, “alright, I’ma go hop in the shower, and you gotta get ready to.”

“Okay sir.”

I could basically hear the cracked smirk on his face, “sir?”

“Yeah you are the vice president after all.”   
“Well as vice president I order you to get ready, you’re not making me late again,” he said with a tone of authority.

I test my boundaries, “we will have to see about that.”

The door closes, and the water runs, as I drift off back to sleep.

“Cyrus! Get up,” Jonah ordered rudely waking me from my sleep as I figure out what is going on here.

“Shit, I must have fallen asleep,” I tell him learning that he had must have just gotten out of the shower, his hair was still wet, and smelled of mint.

“I can see that, god you really are going to make me late,” Jonah said, tugging my arm, yanking my body upwards with the blanket falling off of my body.

About five minutes later, Jonah was once again trying to rush me as I stand before the master bathroom mirror that was not all to different from the other bathroom.

Jonah said, “hurry up, your hair looks fine.”

“No it doesn’t, I can’t get this strand down,” I said, while trying my hardest to comb down my hair without messing up the rest of my hair in the process.

“Whatever you can say you thought it was wacky hair day or something.”

“I can’t the only day of the year that it is acceptable to have messy hair is Halloween as long as it is part of your costume.”

“Congratulations it is now Halloween, let’s go, you’re dressed as the bedhead Cyrus Goodman, oOOoO spooky.”

“Just give me one more minute, and then I will have it down,” I tell him.

“No, we don’t got one more minute, why can’t you just let it be?”

My answer is, “because, it will be setting a bad example for our kid.”

“Cyrus messy hair isn’t going to do that, besides you don’t have to worry about that for another month, because the adoption agency is so damn slow, what has it been like seven months now, we have been trying?”

Aggravated I tell  him, “fine I will just do it in the car like a peasant. It sucks though, if all goes according to plan we will have a child to call our own like right after Halloween, meaning we can’t take her trick or treating.”

We rush out to the truck, continuing our conversation, “will she even want to go trick or treating, remember they said that we will be getting a older girl, unless we want to wait longer?” Jonah mentioned.   
I tell him, “yeah, but she can’t be so old that she can’t go trick or treating, oh maybe we can get her early.”   
“And how do you suppose we do that?” he asked with a raised eyebrow while pulling out of the driveway.

“Well we get to meet her this weekend, and maybe we can get the papers signed early, like why would they make us wait, we are already qualified as fit parents?”

“What if she ends up being horrible, and junk?” he asks clearly worrying too much about this.

“Then we will still love her, because she deserves it more.”

“Okay, don’t get me wrong I am really looking forward to this, it’s just stressful you know?”

“Yeah I know, but don’t worry we will get the hang of it in no time I am sure of it,” I reassuringly tell him, seeming to sooth his nerves.

 

Later on in the day at school, where Jonah runs his own little room in the office, where he normally has to call the kids parents, and give them their punishments, because they don’t want the principal of the school to come off as mean.

They want the students to like the principal, and see him as a nice guy, on the other hand we have the vice principal that they don’t really give two shits if anyone likes them or not.

To drum up some business Jonah was going around inspecting the classroom’s pestering the teachers for names of the troublesome kids so I can have a word with them.

Besides just being curious why these kids are misbehaving, it is kinda my job to resolve the conflict at the school in a appropriate, and calm manner.

One by one I was calling students up to my office to speak with them, most of them acted like they didn’t know why they did what they did.

That just annoyed me, but I had to keep my cool, so they don’t know why they did it, or what the point of it was or what they were trying to accomplish by doing it.

To get some dang answers out of these kids I had to start saying things like I am going to have to contact their parents or guardians about the issue until the conflict is resolved.

Believe me, none of these kids, not a single one wanted me to inform their parents on their behavior at school.

I was impressed parents these days really got their kids scared to get in trouble, but why did they still do it.

One pattern I had picked up on with the kids that I was calling up to my office was that they all seemed to be friends with each other.

My guess was that they are like the popular kids at school, and they are doing dumb things to impress each other.

This one girl I had not clue what her deal was, but she seemed to be trying to play victim.

I ask her, “so why in the world would you through a open container of yogurt at the wall?” while she squirmed uncomfortably in her green padded chair facing me at my desk.

Her voice was shaky, clearly terrified, “I don’t know, my friends dared me to, they said it would be funny..”

“And is this outcome funny? Hmm? You are lucky I don’t get the principal or vice principal involved.”

“My friends, they made me do it,” she pleaded changing up her story a bit.

“You know what? We are done here, you are going to write a apology letter to the cafeteria workers, they shouldn’t have to clean dairy products off the wall. They aren’t working at a zoo.”

It seems like they are though with all these crazy monkeys, we are forced to call the students.

“Okay,” she said getting ready to get up, and leave it was apparent she didn’t wanna be here with me.

“Now don’t think that you can just not write the letter, and say you did, I will be checking in on the cafeteria workers to make sure you actually did it. You can go now.”

She quickly got up, and left, after she went through the doorway, Jonah came through saying, “congrats man, she looked petrified,” with a faint laugh.

Giddy as can be I respond, “I know, I am good at this.”   
Jonah shut the door, and got done to business, “so, they contacted me, her name is Jessica,” while Jonah told me the good news he presented a photo of the girl on his phone to me.   
I nearly shrieked I was so happy, her hair is shoulder length, and a dark shade of brown making it almost look black at first glance.

Her eyes are a vibrant green, and look like they can tell a story of their own, it would be a tale of sorrow.

I wanted to reach through the screen, and kiss her cheek, give her a hug, and rub her back telling her, everything will be okay, and all is right in the world.

“Jonah she’s gorgeous, just like you,” I said, to which Jonah responded, “what no, she is adorable just like you.”

“So we get the honor of meeting her this weekend?” I ask.

“I thought it was next weekend,” Jonah said unsure.

Without a doubt in my mind I say, “no it’s this weekend I marked it on my calendar as soon as they told us during our last visit.”

“Oh, that’s what you were doing, I thought maybe you were playing a game.”

“If either of us were to be playing a game during something important it would be you playing something lame like Cookie Clickers.”

“Correction Cookie Clickers 2, and I need to get all the cookies, just for you, I know how much you love them, but when we take Jessica home, you will have to share with her.”

“I will, I’m not a bad parent,” I said, sounding sure of myself.

“We’ll just see about that one Daddy CyCy,” he said with a wink of his right eye.

“Okay Daddy JoJo, you can go-go.”

And with that weird exchange of names Jonah left the room, leaving the door open.

I could hardly wait for Saturday, I get to meet my daughter for the first time, or we'll make this stranger my daughter.

Gosh is her bedroom even prepared?

I was expecting her to be around like 17 not no prepubescent teen.

She looks to be around 12 or 11 years of age.

I knew that we would be getting a child, I just haven't had the realism of it all kick in it, and it hit me like a truck.

She will be part of lives, no more noisy sex when she is there, no more going around in our underwear or anything like that.

What will she think of us, does she even want to have gay parents?

Theses questions kept me up all night, I didn’t know the answer to any of them, and the only thing I could do about it was wait.

The wiat drove me crazy, never ever has a few days felt so long.

Then came along one of my worst questions, what if she doesn't need us?

Along came another bad one, what if she does not want us?

Only time can tell…

**End Of Chapter 28**   
  



	29. Happy Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - Jyrus now has their child, named Jessica

******Jonah’s P.O.V.**

“See anything you like?” I ask Cyrus, as he digs through costumes.

He turns around flashing me a naughty santa costume, “how about this one?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” I say with a slight roll of the eyes, making him put the costume back.

Nearly a hour, we have been here, and Cyrus still can’t decide on a costume, the crazy part was I swear there are more adult costumes, than kid costumes.

“Cyrus hurry up, this is cruel to her,” I tell him, gesturing towards, Jessica who was looking through costumes.

She had already picked out hers, she was going as a pirate, the only reason Cyrus was getting a costume was to take her out trick or treating.   
She begged, and begged to be able to go by herself, but Cyrus wouldn’t give in.

Just then she turned, and said, “yeah, hurry up we have been here forEVER.”

I announce to them, “you know what, we’ll go wait in the car, maybe leave you, and go to the arcade, who knows.”

With that said, we go pay her her costume, and leave the store, with her asking me, “are we really going to go that stuff?”

“Phft noouh, course not,” I tell her making her look disappointed, causing me to add, “course not, without Cyrus.”

“You’re weird,” she told me getting into the car.

“Thanks… I guess.”

For entertainment purposes I looked up some funny cat videos, thinking to myself, kids like these right, hopefully, she is ten?

About three minutes into the video without a single laugh she groans, “ughh, what is taking him so long?”

“I don’t kn-oh my gosh look at what he gots,” I exclaim pointing to Cyrus approaching the car with smile as big as his dinosaur costume.

No, it couldn’t be any dinosaur it had to be a pink, inflatable one.

Once Cyrus hopped in, Jessica said, “I can’t be seen with him wearing that.”

Cyrus turned, looking back at her, “what’s wrong with a pink dinosaur?”

“What is right with one?” She asked.

“Oo-who-who, Cy she got you good. Nice one put it er there,” I congratulate her, with a high five, before getting going.

Cyrus just shook his head at this act, “she’s just jealous that my costume is better.”

“Cyrus quit, it feels like I am dealing with two kids, seems to me like she is more of a adult than you are.”

“Nuh un,” Cyrus says with his arms crossed, acting childish on purpose.

Our daughter said, “yeah huh, maybe you are just jealous.”

I tried changing the subject from the two of them, “so Jess, what is your favorite type of candy?”

RIght away she answered, “snickers!”

I laughed just a bit, nudging Cyrus, “ha, looks like she is going to eat all your chocolate.”

In a threatening tone Cyrus told her over his shoulder, “if you lay one finger on my-”

“-Okay music time,” I said quickly hoping to achieve silence from the two of them.

They have been like this for a few days now, hopefully it is temporary, and will pass over soon.

I don’t like having to treat them both like a child, well I Jessica is a child, but she is very independent, she could probably do without us if we are being honest.

I knew when I became Jessica’s parent, but I don’t recall ever signing a contract agreeing to baby Cyrus, unless that is what a marriage is.

I’m sure Cyrus was kidding about the whole chocolate thing, but I can’t say for sure.

Ah, I remember the first night we had gotten her.

_ “Goodnight, we love you so so so much,” Cyrus, and I told her sweetly, after making her secure in her bed. _

_ “Night,” she said, half of it being a yawn. _

_ Standing in the open doorway to her bedroom, we both stood there looking, not wanting to move. _

_ I took it all in, every night she will be here, and Cyrus said exactly what was on my mind, “Jonah we have a kid.” _

_ His eyes were bottled up with what could only be tears of joy, seizing the moment I snatched him up in my arms. _

_ He held a hand over his mouth crying, he started to silently laugh, and asked, “why am I crying?” _

_ “Shh-shhh sss, it’s fine, let’s go,” I turn away from the bedroom, taking Cyrus with me. _

_ Laying in bed, as I am about to fall asleep I hear him once again say, “we have a kid,” but this time I was pretty sure he was talking to himself. _

_ Anyways I ended up saying, “I know.” _

_ “This is everything I ever wanted, and it couldn’t be more perfect.” _

_ Smiling feeling lighter than ever before I tell him, “just wait, she hasn’t hit her teen years yet.” _

_ “Do you think she will be okay?” he asks me. _

_ “With you as a dad, I think that is impossible to not be.” _

 

“Ow! Quit it!” she screamed, as I snapped back into my reality.

Why did I think their peacefulness would last  an eternity.

My grown ass husband was turned around in his seat hitting her leg playfully a empty bottle demanding, “say it, and I’ll quit.”

I take my attention off the road, for a second to snatch the bottle out from Cyrus’ hand, and toss it behind me.

“Cyrus can you please, just please be the adult for one second, I needa damn break.”

“Language sir,” Cyrus warned me, causing me to give him a death stare, letting him know I;m not playing around.

“Yeah I’m just a little girl that’s still impressionable,” Jessica said from the back seat.

“Oh please, what was it that he was trying to get you so say?” I ask under the assumption my question was harmless.

Her response was a upset, “what, were you not listening?”

I mutter, “I was trying not to.”

Cyrus gave me what I was looking for, “I was trying to make her admit, that my costume is better.”

“Oh my lord, I can’t get home fast enough,” I say wishing to be home already.

“Soon enough,” I tell myself, they will be out trick or treating, and I can get my much needed, and deserved break.

Who knew obtaining a kid would turn my husband into one, at least Jessica enjoyed the way he acted.

Well most of the time, she loves it when he isn’t whacking her with a bottle, trying to force her to say a lie.

Sure Cyrus is great, and all, but nothing can top my little girl’s outfit, she will be the best looking pirate, out there tonight.

With it being the day of Halloween, I was more than shocked that they still had costumes, I was thinking we would have to cut holes into a sheet, and have some ghosts.

Then again that shop stays open year round, with stuff for all your Halloween needs.

Oh, dear lord, NO!

What if while Cyrus is taking her around, they get into another one of their fits.

I can see it now, Cyrus taking a snickers from her candy stash, her screaming, and Cyrus getting down making her watch him eat it.

What in the world happened to my husband, he is now more like a father, not a husband.

He does all this stuff to entertain her, make her love him, but me, he doesn’t go to great lengths to impress me like he does her.

Who knew my own child, would steal my husband from me.

The thing is she can have him, while he acting like this, and I do have to admit that it is not all that bad.

It can be cute, adorable, and sweet at times.

Huh, what would be really awesome, was if this was last year, before Jessica.

Cyrus could have gotten any costume at that store, and I mean anyone.

Mmm just imagine him wearing a sexy cheetah costume, it is made for girls, but my Cy could definitely make it work.

Awh he would most likely do the sweetest meow, and curl up on my lap.

 

\---<===>\---

 

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

It was finally time, and Jonah was really excited to get a break from us, more like me.

One huge problem though when I got into the car, this big bulky costume made it nearly impossible to drive.

“What do you mean you can’t drive?” Jonah asks.

I tell him as it is, “I mean this costume interferes with my ability to properly drive.”

“Guess you two are not going after all,” he said with a refined hint of sarcasm.

Our little pirate daughter held him at swordpoint, “oh, but we are, you will take us.”

Jonah suggested pushing down her plastic sword, “or you could just walk?”

“But we will never make it to Pine Street at that speed,” I explain to him.

“Please, please, plah-ease-zah!” she begged, tugging at Jonah’s arm.

We got him good, with our combined efforts, we left Jonah no choice, but to take us.

Cruising down the streets, I kept a close eye out for any brightly lit up houses, the ones with all the good dang decorations.

Going from house to house, I noticed, Halloween has really lost it’s touch, not many homes had decorations.

The people answering the doors, did not have costumes on, they did not sound like they enjoyed what they were doing.

This was not how I was wanting my first Halloween as a dad to go, not at all.

I thought of a way to make walking from one house to another a little more fun, while Jonah waited at the other end for us.

After we got candy from a house, right before we hit the next one, I silently slipped away behind the largest thing I could find, which was a bush.

Well actually I take that back it was not silent like I planned, inflatable costumes do make quite a bit of noise.

Anyways the point is, she did not notice me slip away, hopefully she would notice my absence soon, and come seeking for me, instead of moving on.

“Cyrus? Where did ya go?” I hear her voice, through the crisp fall air.

I remained silent, wishing I could see her, she sounded pretty close though.

“I can see your tail sticking out,” she pointed out.

Crud, that sucks, but I did not move I stayed put, and gave her no verbal response.

“Cyrus?” her voice asked shaky, “t-this isn’t f-funny an-anymore.”

Still nothing, I wanted her to come closer, so I could roar at her like the mighty pink dino I am.

She sounded to be in the same location, having not moved, “I am not coming any closer, I’m just going to wait on you,” she stated.

Let the waiting games begin, I thought.

It felt like a minute had gone by, and she was not giving in, clever, patient, and wise she was proving to be.

It was time, I jumped out, and she looked slightly frightened as I yelled, “rrrawrh give me all the chocolate.” as I dashed for her.

She sprinted for a tiny bit while I learned how hard it was to run in this thing, before I knew it she was turned facing me with her sword up, “argh ye best step back tis my chocolate.”

Hmm she made a very good pirate voice.

“Fine, keep your chocolate, in exchange I want a map to the treasure.”

“But you’re a dinosaur, why do you need a map?” she giggled,

“But you are a pirate, why do you need chocolate?” I ask her mockingly, to my surprise she had a answer.

“Because this pirate loves chocolate.”

For this last house on the street, where Jonah was probably watching us, I decided to run ahead of Jessica, only to hear her yell, “stop it! You look silly.”

Stopping in what I had done for her to catch up, once that catching up was no longer needed, I ask, “since when was pink dinosaurs considered silly looking?”

“It has always been that way.”

Getting smart I said, “in that case, you owe me some chocolate, because it has always been that way. Pirates give their dinosaur parents their chocolate candy.”

“No, it’s mine, you can have all the pink candy, like the Nerds, and Laffy Taffy.”

After that last house, we climbed into the car for Jonah to take  us to our next street to rob.

Jonah asks her before we get going, “you didn’t let Cyrus have any of your chocolate did you?”

Jessica shook her head, “nope, I did what you said.”   
“What?! You guys had a plan, Jonah your my husband you can’t be ganging up on me.”

A solid point was made next, “why can’t I? You have been doing it.”

 

After a night of trick or treating, I was with two pairs of lit up, glowing, sugar filled eyes.

Crashing back at home, we tried to send Jessica to bed, she went down with relative ease.

Laying in bed with Jonah, he mentions, “I swear if you don’t quit I’m going to have cavities.”

“What are my kisses too sweet?”

He shoots me down, “no, they taste of pure sugar, and cocoa.”

“Happy Halloween,” I say to him as my final words of the night, giving him one more kiss that made him growl at me.

**End Of Chapter 29**

  
  



	30. Never Saw It Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another time skip ~ Jessica is now four years older making her 14.

******Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

“So, how was school?” I ask Jessica while she gets into the backseat of the car.

She rolled her eyes, and responded, “bad,” which cued Jonah to say, “why? What happened, wanna talk about it?”

“No,” she shook her head looking about ready to burst into tears.

She pulled out her phone, stared at it for a bit, then put it back in her bag, and sat there looking out the window, seeming to be lost in deep thought.

I really do wonder, what that girl is thinking… also, what had happened at school, that made her say her day was horrible?

It didn’t matter what I wanted, because she said she did not want to talk about it.

The whole car ride home from school that afternoon was nearly silence, just the sound of the music playing on the radio.

When the car stopped, the strangest thing happened, she ran inside, she never does that, like why was she in such a rush?’

After she quickly shut the front door, while Jonah, and I are still getting out, he asks me, “what’s up with her?”

“How am I supposed to know, maybe she is just being a tennager.”

“Hmm,” Jonah hummed in agreement with me.

Jessica didn’t venture off to the kitchen, living room, our bedroom, bathrooms, or the basement, she was in her room.

Or at least that is what I am guessing with the other rooms being empty, and sobbing coming from her bedroom.

“Alright somethings up,” I tell Jonah, opening her bedroom door to catch a eyeful of a heap of blankets on the bed.

I point to the other side of the bed for Jonah to know to go there, and together we both creep onto the sides of her bed, trapping her in the middle.

“Does somebody need a dad sandwich?” I ask, not waiting for a answer, and we both go at her, holding onto the her through the blankets.

Jessica didn’t even respond, she continued to lay there crying, so I pulled down the blanket to uncover her face that had fresh tears rolling down her precious cheeks.

Jonah sat up asking, “Jess why are you crying?”

Grunting, she made a grunt noise while sitting up to try to move off the bed, so I step aside curious as to what she is doing.

“What-re you doing?” Jonah asks, still not getting a verbal response.

She sniffles, and makes her way right to her backpack plucking out a notebook.

Why was she getting out her notebook, was she going to write it down for us?

Coverside down, she tosses it onto the bed between us, where Jonah snatched it before I could, he turned it over, and his eyes shot open.

He tossed the notebook over to me, and instantly got up to hug, and hold her as she started to bawl again.

I picked up the notebook, and quivered at what I was looking at…

**\- Jessica’s Flashback -**

_ Noah - c’mon babe, pleeeease! _

_ Jessica - I can’t, 2 nervous _

_ Noah - plz, u’ll b fine just do it 4 me _

_ Jessica - and you promise you will send one back? _

_ Noah - Yes that is the deal isn’t it? _

_ Jessica - yeah, it’s just I’ve never done this before _

_ Noah - it is easy, nothing to worry about ;) _

_ Jessica - ok, I’m trusting you _

_ Noah - as you should _

_ Jessica - wait what does that mean? _

_ Noah - nothin just means that I’ma trustworthy guy _

_ Jessica - Hey, I changed my mind _

_ Noah - no no no, you can’t do that! >:( _

_ Jessica - No, I’ll still do it, I’m just having seconds thoughts _

_ Noah - ? _

_ Jessica - I want you to send first _

_ Noah - kk whatever u say _

_ Jessica - u going to do it? _

_ Noah - oh yea srry *sends a dick pic* _

_ Jessica - wow u actually did it _

_ Noah - and now u have 2 too _

_ Jessica - okay, here goes nothing *sends a nude* _

_ Noah - damn, ur so fucking hot _

_ Jessica - thx, and you’re right, it wasn’t that hard _

_ Noah - yeah IK, nothin can be as hard as dis dick _

_ Jessica - Omg   XD _

_ Noah - can you send another, just this time fingering urself _

_ Jessica - I thought we were done, just one picture remember? _

_ Noah - that was before I saw how beautiful u were _

_ Jessica - I guess I can, damn this is so weird _

_ Noah -  not rlly I do this all the time, almost everyone our age does it _

_ Jessica - that does make me feel better *sends a more explicit nude* _

_ Noah - now that makes me feel better, damn I want u _

_ Jessica - … _

_ Noah - *sends a quick video stroking himself* u likey? _

_ Jessica - uhm, ye… can we stop now, I feel guilty about this, my dads wouldn’t approve of this _

_ Noah - that don’t matter. Ur having fun right, they never have to know bout dis _

_ Jessica - Ok _

 

I picked up the notebook, and quivered at what I was looking at… I was looking at the word  _ Slut!  _ carved into the notebook.

This nearly made me cry, some sick fucks at school had the guts to do this to her property!

I was infuriated with myself, how could I, the counselor let this happen?

I was also angry as can be, at whoever was responsible for this, and I was for the most part feeling super sorry for my sweet little angel.

What did she ever do to deserve this?

“Who did this?” I ask her holding up the notebook, where Jonah gave me a look telling me, that I can wait.

“It doesn’t matter,” she sobbed out.

Jonah pushed her away a slight bit, where he was holding her elbows, looking at her face, “why would someone do this?” he asked.

Her eyes, watery, “I I-uh…” she gulped, “I sent some nudes, then-then he showed everyone.”

_ WTF _ ! There is so many things wrong with that, first off thats child pornagraphy, and that is also bullying right along with distribution of child pornagraphy.

Jonah pushed her head to his chest, while he rested his own her her head of dark hair, saying into it, “sshhh, you’ll be fine, just let me, and Cyrus fix it…. I’m so sorry this happened, I bet you won’t be doing that again.”

Jessica did her best to form a nod of her head, while still being pushed into Jonah’s chest.

“Well aren’t you going to say anything?” Jonah asks me, making Jessica look over at me too.

I mutter out, “uhm, can I speak with you, in private?”

“Yeah sure,” he says, “I’ll be right back,” he kisses her tear stained cheek, and slips out the door with me.

I pull him to our bedroom, where she can’t hear us, “what do we do with her?”

His eyebrows skidded together in confusion, “with her? Nothing, we got to put a stop to this bullying.”

“Phft,” I snorted, “well duh, but I’m talking about her punishment.”   
“What, you think getting called a slut is punishment enough?” Jonah snapped at me, poking my chest with his finger, “you’re sick.”

He tries to leave the room, to go back, and comfort Jessica, but he couldn’t escape our first fight in our not perfect anymore marriage.

I tell him, “Jonah! Not what I meant, and you knew that.”

“Psh,” he harshly spits out, trying once again to leave.

“Let me go!” he yells, but I refuse, so he says, “I am not going to let you punish her.”

I raised my voice along with him, “we don’t have to right awa.-”

Jonah cut me off as I was finishing, “-we? Excuse me, I am not doing any of that.”

I groan, then say, “fine, I don’t have to punish her right away.”   
“You’re not punishing her at all,” he growls in a threatening tone, making me whimper on the inside, this was the maddest I have ever seen him.

‘But we have to,” I argue back, when he breaks free to open the door, allowing us both to see Jessica coming down the hall.

She yelled, “stop fighting!”

I raised up a finger to say something more, but Jonah had stopped also, so I held it all in.

Finally speaking he said, “it’s okay sweetie go back to your room, we aren’t finished yet.”

She wanted to stay, and argue, but with a demanding finger he said, “go,” and she scurried off to her bed.

“I’m not going to let you make all the rules, she is my daughter too.”   
“I’ll let you make rules, that aren’t completely fucking stupid,” Jonah tells me starting back up again.

Gritting my teeth I say, “they aren’t stupid, you are.”

“Mmn uhmn,” he shakes his head no, not letting any real words come out his mouth, as he goes into the kitchen grabbing his keys.

“Where do you think you’re going?” I call out to him, only for him to turn to me, and say, “I’m going out, I can’t take it, I need a damn break.”

I mutter, “it’s the other way around, I am the one who needs a break.”

He huffs, then leaves out the front door not looking back.

I retreat to Jessica’s room, where she immediately asks, “what was that? I thought I told you two to not fight.”

“And I told him I get a say in how we deal with you,” I said, maybe too rude sounding.

We hear the car pulling out the driveway, “what are you going to do with me?”

She looked to fragile for me to say what was on my mind, so instead I say, “I don’t know yet sweetie, we haven’t reached a agreement…. I’m not sure if we ever will.”

A few hours later, and still no Jonah, it wasn’t much of a problem, because I was busy calling the school, and such about this whole leaking of nudes, and cyberbullying going on.

It still baffled me how so much can slip under my nose, and go unnoticed, my own daughter was getting bullied, and I had not the slightest clue.   
Maybe I should call Jonah, and find out where he is… no harm in calling someone?

**Jonah’s P.O.V.**

I was driving out, as far as this car could take me on the interstate, when my phone started ringing, and buzzing.

I picked it up, looking down from road to my phone screen.

I was not too sure on who I was expecting it to be, it was Cyrus.

I didn’t feel like talking to him at the moment, so I clicked decline.

Then back to driving, for only a few seconds when my phone rang, this time it was Jessica, so I answered hoping it wasn’t Cyrus.

“Hey,” I say to hear a, “Jonah, where are you?” from Cyrus, making me hang up right away.

I let out a heavy breath, and focused back on the road, with all the other vehicles going past, turns out I had slowed down, to fix this I pushed down on the gas speeding back up.

Not even a minute later, and that damn phone was ringing, and I wanted to chuck that fucker out the window.

I picked it up already, knowing it would Cyrus again.

My heart stopped, as the car jerked upwards with a intense rumbling, while I was reading the screen,  _ My CyGuy. _

I screamed a ghostly scream unaware of what was happening, when my head snapped back up, I jerked the steering wheel back towards, what I thought was the road.

Falling! I was in a state of free fall, the wheels aren’t even on a surface.

My body become weightless, and my ass levitated above the seat, as the horizon fell to the ground.

**Cyrus’ P.O.V.**

“I don’t know it keeps going to voicemail,” I tell Jessica who is asking questions that I don’t know the answer to like  _ where is Jonah? _

Luckily someone was here that knew the answer to that question, the police officer knocking at the door.

My heart sank, this could only mean one thing.

After the word,  _ dead _ escaped past his dark lips, my ears rang, and I couldn’t hear anything.

It felt like my world was falling apart, or maybe it was, Jessica was crying in the background, “I did this, me, and my stupid decisions, if it wasn’t for me the fighting would not have happened, he would have never left.”   
I knew that was far from the truth, there was no confirmation, but I feel like I might have done this by calling him so many times, I distracted him.

Maybe he went out, and killed himself, no!

He wouldn’t we made a promise when we were little that he would never leave this world without saying goodbye.

Guess promises weren’t meant to last.

That night after sending a quick text to the school about my absence for work in the morning.

The bed, it felt cold, my arms, they felt bare, my heart, it felt empty.

“I can’t sleep, can I lay with you?” Jessica asked nearly making me have a heart attack, I never saw her enter the room,

“Yeah, that’d be great,” I sniffled out.

She just tried laying under the covers, but I wouldn’t allow that, I pulled her closer, right up against me.

She quietly said, “you know, this has been the longest time I’ve had a family.”   
I cry even more saying, “ain’t much of a family anymore.”

Nothing in my world seemed right anymore.

The accident, I-I, I just never saw it coming.

**The End!**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, well Jonah’s Problem is the crash, he never saw it coming. That’s the story folks, I’ve had this ending in mind, for way too long. Stoked to finally be finished with my first ever fanfiction I started. More Jyrus on the way! (In other stories, of course). Thanks, so much for reading, leave a review, so I can feel validated.  
> \- Important -  
> Should I add some bonus chapters?

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me this story gets much, much better!


End file.
